


Stockholm

by popitdontdropit



Category: Team Fortress 2
Genre: Anal Sex, Aphrodisiacs, Birds, Blow Jobs, Canon-Typical Violence, Cuddling, Dreams, Hand Jobs, Hurt/Comfort, I'm not proud of this one, Kissing, M/M, Manipulation, Masturbation, Masturbation in Shower, Mind Games, Night Terrors, Oh My God So Much Sex, Rape/Non-con Elements, Self harm?, Smut, Spooning, Stockholm Syndrome, Torture, World War 2 mentions, megalomaniac medic, names according to the comics, unhealthy relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-17
Updated: 2020-06-08
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:47:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 15
Words: 45,427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24227569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/popitdontdropit/pseuds/popitdontdropit
Summary: Mundy approached the doors of the infirmary. He took a deep breath before entering. He had to do this, for his own sake. He hated seeing doctors and found it uncomfortable to be prodded with tools and questions alike. There had always been something so uncanny about them, the fake smiles, the false concern, the cold professionalism… It all painted an awful picture.Turns out the sniper has a good reason to hate doctors.
Relationships: Medic/Sniper (Team Fortress 2)
Comments: 45
Kudos: 118





	1. Oddities

**Author's Note:**

> Oh just some convention stuff real quick.  
> Italics indicates another language being used/a dream sequence/thinking don't worry its easy to distinguish between them :)  
> Bold is for emphasis on a word  
> //words in here// indicates remembering something  
> enjoy :)

Mundy perched himself on the second floor of the building that opposed BLU spawn. As soon as the gates opened, he could likely get a clear shot of anyone walking through. He stared through the scope and smiled as a red dot appeared on the gate. He was ready… but his shoddily bandaged hand was not. Under the wrapping, he could still feel the scabby mess that the BLU demoman’s bottle left for him.

He looked to his team, wondering if they were prepared.

The soldier stood firm, rocket launcher in hand. The heavy revved his minigun by the gate, the medic was by the heavy with a full ubercharge and the spy was cloaked in the corner, smoking. They were ready, it seemed.

‘’Begin!’’ The voice over the speakers announced.

He held his breath as the pyro walked through. All it took was a single bullet and he was down. That mask did nothing for him. The heavy shot at the now open corridor but a critical pill blew his bloated body to pieces. He saw a flash of panic from the medic and he deployed the charge to retreat to the soldier’s side. The BLU demoman marched out with an engineer behind him. His stickybomb launcher spewed several explosives. The American tore the demoman into meaty chunks with a rocket. Mundy pulled the trigger and the bullet narrowly whizzed past the engineer’s ear. He cursed as the spy was detected and killed. He redirected his aim to the scout, who dashed madly for the ubered pair and took advantage of the flickering charge. As soon as the uber faded, he shot the soldier twice and he was down with a chest full of scattergun pellets. ‘’Piss.’’ He muttered and aimed for the boy’s head. As he pulled the trigger, a sharp pain jolted from his hand, delaying his shot and causing him to miss badly. So badly in fact, that the medic noticed even while dodging the Bostonian. He felt cold, knowing he had been visibly unprofessional. He prided himself on his accuracy, but his hand was making it difficult to keep his pride afloat. He fired over and over, each bullet flew past the young man and plunged into everything except his target, not to mention each shot made him wince with pain. Only now was it acting up, his hand was done with his abuse. Finally, he landed a shot in the boy’s chest, it killed him quickly. The medic retreated.

He felt like an idiot. He had fired more bullets than the average shotgun in a panicked flurry. He downed his thought and instead reaffirmed his attention on the engineer and his mini sentry. He started with the latter. That was stationary at the least.

Mundy frowned when the members of BLU were out of respawn and coming straight for him. He stared down his scope and pulled the trigger, aiming for the enormous head of the Russian. His hand screamed at him to stop with an explosive flare of pain. He missed and he cried out when he saw the explosive pill at his feet. It blew up, throwing him to the ground with ringing ears. Now the pain coursed through his entire body.

He couldn’t feel his legs.

He came to the conclusion that they were absent. He looked down to see that his worst nightmare had come to fruition. ‘’FUCK!’’ He cried when he saw his organs precariously dangling from beneath him. He felt sick. Then he remembered that the medic still lived. He screamed for the man, desperately hoping for the comforting beams of a medigun. ‘’DOC!’’ He felt his voice go hoarse with the sudden shift of volume. He rarely yelled or screamed and his vocal cords couldn’t take it. Everything stung and throbbed with sharp pain that left him dazed and thoughtless. He watched as the blood dripped from his broken body and pooled beneath him in a puddle. He was going to take a long time to die. A painfully long time. He focused on his breathing, desperately doing anything to fix his attention on anything else but the mind-shattering pain.

It was then when he heard the footfalls up the stairs.

Mundy crawled away on his hands and fumbled when he couldn’t gain any traction on the slippery metal. He began to panic and a part of him hoped that someone was going to put him down with a merciful bullet. But he also feared someone was here to prolong his suffering. He sighed in relief when he realised the medic was coming for him. In his dizzy haze, he didn’t notice that he was covered in puncture marks from minigun rounds and burns. He had run through enemy fire to get to him in time. The medigun dangled by his side on its cord. He was unarmed and heaving, breathless from running. Mundy **did** see the large flower of red on his arm. His sleeve was soaked with his blood. The doctor crouched beside him picking up his instrument and aiming it.

He talked softly and gently in German, he couldn’t understand a word but the caring and almost maternal tones eased him into the fuzzy feelings healing brought. In the distance he could hear the soft whirr of the capture point being taken. He found it odd that the medic wasn’t on the front lines. He supposed everyone else was dead. Mundy didn’t feel his body regenerating, only the warmth and buzzing sensations of the medigun. He could feel his legs again and—

A loud gunshot destroyed the dreamy, pleasant feelings. It was close in proximity. He saw the medic’s fingers twitch before he toppled forward with a hole in his temple. He scurried back as his shirt was painted with the German’s blood. He leapt to his feet, searching for the source of the bullet. It was then when he noticed the freshly respawned scout in a taunt.

‘’Gotcha, pally!’’ He scoffed, full of pride.

Mundy grabbed his kukri without hesitation and fired it, only for the same shockwaves of pain to flood his arm. The medigun hadn’t had enough time to repair it.He swung and shoved the blade in the kid’s stomach. It pleased him to hear the bloke squeal. He ripped it out and sliced his neck without hesitation. He found himself to be smiling as the scout drowned in his own blood and reminded himself to stop smiling. It wasn't appropriate. Despite ordering himself to stop, he couldn't. 

He straightened his hat and pushed his sunnies up, only for the final point to be captured.

_Fuck._

‘’You failed!’’ The administrator reminded.

Mundy thought it wise not to join his team, as the majority wouldn’t be in the mood for celebrating. And his presence wouldn’t help. During most events, he was an observer rather than an active participant. He assumed it would be the case here as well.

*******

Mundy found himself a spot on the bridge between the RED and BLU bases. He found that he had a disliking for his team. The soldier was loud and annoying, the heavy was usually too frightening to talk to, Mundy had a distaste for spies and… Oh god, the medic. He wasn’t sure about the man. He wasn’t frightening, per say, but there was something… **off** about him. In some ways the doctor was a fair bit like himself, a recluse that seemingly preferred to keep to himself. During communal showers the medic was always absent, he rarely turned up for meals, he didn’t join in on parties. He seldom spoke to Mundy, usually only a greeting in passing. They didn’t often get to interact, as the medic was typically at the front lines while he was at the back, scoping out headshots.

But they were also very different. He knew at least that much from their limited interactions. The whole of RED adored him and only spoke highly of him, despite his absence from social events. The man was unusually enthusiastic about his work, considering the gruesome nature of it. Hell, he was unusually enthusiastic about everything. It was rare to see the man without a smile.

Mundy looked over the field of Gorge and took a sip of his coffee. It was still warm thanks to his thermos. He tossed his hat on the inactive capture point and let the breeze toss his hair around. He liked the quiet rustle of trees, rather than the constant noise of his team. He watched as a bird landed across from him. It returned the gaze with beady, jet black eyes. He whistled to it, hoping that one day it would respond to him. He looked up to the orange tinted sky. It had been kissed pink in some places. Soon the air would turn cold. He enjoyed quiet evenings like this, where it was still warm from the day and he could watch the birds roam about the base. They liked the quiet and would disappear as soon as his teammates arrived.

If he had extra food, he would toss them crumbs. Some of them were confident enough to eat from his hands, whilst others would only observe and patiently wait for food to be tossed in their direction. He enjoyed the company of the little guys.

He watched as the pink sky turned orange and then began to darken. Every time he looked it got a bit darker. He felt the air cooling and the atmosphere changing. He could spend hours here, just watching the environment change before his eyes. He looked over to his bird friend on the steel fencing. He smiled at it kindly. Sometimes he would feed it part of his lunch if he felt like it. He knew it had a nest, but no missus just yet. It was a young little thing.

That little bird was the best friend he had in this place.

Mundy watched the leaves fall from a nearby tree and he listened to the soft rustle of them blowing across the ground. He paused entirely when he heard something unnatural. It wasn’t by any means a bad sound, but it was peculiar. It was rhythmic and organised, a stark contrast to the spontaneous and random sounds of nature.

Listening closer, he recognised it to be a violin.

Whoever was playing it was skilled with it. Curious, he followed the source of the sound. He walked around the corner. He sipped his coffee and looked at the scene from a safe distance away. He skimmed the area for the source of the peculiar sound.

He quickly noticed the medic beside a tree, with the instrument in question pressed against his collarbone. He was fully immersed in the performance, with not even the gaze of another alerting him. He played fluently and skilfully, as if it were second nature. Mundy found himself to be enthralled and he listened with eager ears. He had never been a sucker for music, but here he was, enjoying every second. It was a little different when it was being played before him, rather than on a record. He was disappointed when the song finished. The medic put the instrument down and sighed quietly.

It was then when they locked eyes. Mundy’s heart stuttered for a moment in terror.

From the other man’s perspective it would have looked like he was prying like a creep. When in reality, he had merely been curious. To his surprise, he merely offered an innocent and warm smile before returning his attention to the instrument. He was complacent, rather than pissed. His heart eased into normal rhythm, now relaxed.

He wasn’t sure if he wanted to stay or not. Mundy felt compelled to do so. It was only polite, really. A part of him was hesitant. He ignored his confliction. Mundy leaned against the cold, concrete wall and watched him play. He stayed a comfortable distance away from the man. The bushman didn’t want him to think that he was a threat. Only now did he notice how freakishly tall the bloke was. Even without the boots, he’d tower over anyone. He would have to look up to meet eye contact. It was a little frightening, he had to admit.

The sounds made him feel warm and he stayed right where he was, disregarding the mozzies drinking his blood and the chill of the coming night. He merely watched, completely enthralled by the passion put into the performance.

For once, he was disappointed when the soldier shouted for dinner.

*******

Mundy entered the dining room and was pleased to find a shoddily set table and his comrades eagerly chowing down. He practically dived into his usual seat and his stomach grumbled at the sight of a filled plate before him. He tuned in to the casual chatter of his team, as he often did. He wasn’t fully listening, nor was he completely out of it. He found himself a pleasant middle ground of hearing to the voices without actually listening to the meaning of the words.

He only paid attention when someone in particular was brought up by the heavy. ‘’Doktor is not coming?’’ He asked it as if it were unusual, when in reality, he only turned up if there was some sort of special occasion.

Unfortunately, the spy piped in. ‘’I wouldn’t get your hopes up, Misha.’’

The giant was quiet for a moment and didn’t even pick at his food, something unusual for the normally voracious man. ‘’…I know.’’ Misha said quietly. Mundy could feel the disappointment from the Russian’s voice alone. He cared a great deal about the wellbeing of the reclusive medic and was usually the only one to tear him away from his work to have a drink with the team.

They were all surprised when the man in question turned up. He waltzed in like a proud pony and found the normally empty seat. Coincidentally, it was right in front of the bushman, so there was no avoiding the medic. He was met with icy blue eyes behind thick lenses before looking to his plate, examining the contents.

‘’WHY ARE YOU HERE?’’ Jane yelled. The American didn’t have an inside voice. It was yelling or nothing for him.

The doctor chuckled at him. ‘’Isn’t it obvious? I’m here to eat.’’ He retorted with sass and an attitude that the soldier was visibly repulsed by. _We gathered that, mate. Ya could tell us a little bit more..._ His gaze was noticed and he didn’t even realise he had been staring. As if reading his mind, he clarified. ‘’I heard Misha vas cooking and I couldn’t help myself.’’ That brought a smile to the Russian’s lips. Admittedly, the giant was a good cook. He had barely noticed how quickly he was eating, nor did he notice the painful throbs from his hand due to his enjoyment. After the topic of the doctor faded, new conversations sprouted up from the table. None of which caught his interest.

Rather, the medic fascinated him. He moved elegantly and did everything proficiently. Somehow, he made eating graceful. Up close, Mundy could see the signs of age. There were crow’s feet by his eyes and lines on his forehead. He noticed a grey streak in his hair that he hadn’t seen before even when fighting with him on the field. He noted the long lashes, the thin lips and—

His stare was returned. It wasn’t necessarily unfriendly, but he instinctually looked away, childishly hoping that he wasn’t seen gawking. He knew he had been caught but pretended he hadn’t been. He could feel the other man’s eyes on him now, he supposed it was only fair as he had just been ogling. It didn’t feel hostile, rather, he could feel curiosity, perhaps the same sort of intrigue he had felt. Mundy gathered the confidence to meet those icy blue eyes again. He felt his heart sink when he noticed that the doctor was examining his bandaged hand with a poorly hidden frown. _Shit. He’s probably makin’ an appointment in his ‘ead now._ The medic’s gaze was on his chest now and he sorely regretted not doing the top two buttons up, as a thin trail of dark hair was visible to all.

They made eye contact and the German smiled at him. He wasn’t sure how to interpret it. _Is that a ‘Stop starin at me’ sorta smile, or is it a friendly one? Is he secretly pissed off about my busted hand? What’s he tryna say?_ He licked his lips, adding yet another layer to this confusing mess of vague suggestions. It didn’t strike him as innocent, nor did it hit him as sultry. Even then, Mundy was terrible with people. It was likely nothing at all and his mind was just conjuring up silly little ideas to keep him occupied.

One by one, the mercs finished eating. Those who didn’t help Misha cook and were feeling charitable helped to clean up. Mundy went to join the cleanup crew but a hand on his shoulder stopped him. ‘’Vhere do you think you’re going?’’ The medic said from behind him and he only noticed now how thick the accent was. ‘’You have an untreated injury, _herr_ sniper. And it just so happens, I have zhe time to treat you.’’ His tone was authoritative yet amused. He didn’t exactly have the strength to refuse and it was for the better. The doctor’s eyes lit up with a revelation. ‘’Vhen vas zhe last time you had a check-up? I vas just trying to think of zhe last time I saw you for an appointment and I don’t recall ever having vone vis you.’’

Mundy felt his heart kick up again. ‘’That’s because I haven’t had one.’’

The medic’s eyes widened. ‘’ _Meine Güte!_ Think of all zhe disease you could be harbouring… Zhat’s terrible, you know. Come see me in an hour and I’ll be ready for you.’’


	2. Tea

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shit hits the fan.

Mundy approached the doors of the infirmary. He took a deep breath before entering. He had to do this, for his own sake. He hated seeing doctors and found it uncomfortable to be prodded with tools and questions alike. There had always been something so uncanny about them, the fake smiles, the false concern, the cold professionalism… It all painted an awful picture.

The paleness of the infirmary struck him immediately. It was stock standard, lacking any sort of homeliness. Rather, it all felt plastic and artificial. Mundy removed his hat and tucked it under his arm. The medic was nowhere to be seen, despite his tools being out in the open. A door creaked and Mundy craned his neck to have a look. Ludwig stood in the doorway and greeted him warmly. ‘’ _Hallo_ , _herr_ sniper. You’re right on time. I’m glad I didn’t have to get zhe heavy to haul you here. Come in, _ja?_ ’’ The doctor smiled pleasantly showing perfectly aligned, white teeth. He gestured to his room. He paused for a moment, unsure if it was right to enter. ‘’Oh! I just boiled zhe kettle. Vould you like tea? Zhere’s also biscuits in zhat tin zhere. Help yourself.’’ Mundy ignored his uncertainty and sat down at a small coffee table. The aforementioned biscuit tin was there. He nicked one.

Mundy didn’t mind the idea of having a cuppa. ‘’Tea would be just dandy, mate.’’

The medic’s room was linked to the infirmary, it seemed. He figured it was useful for patients that needed his attention throughout the night. It was larger than the typical mercenary room. It had all of the standard gear and a little bit more; a bed, a shelf, a small table with several chairs, a wardrobe, desk and a door leading to a private bathroom. He noticed that a section of the room was set up like a miniature kitchen, with a counter, stove, sink and various appliances. He noted the toaster, small fridge and kettle. The organisation of the room struck him. The shelves were tidy and meticulously organised. He couldn’t see a speck of dust. The rooms of most of his comrades were either filled with beer bottles, smelly clothes or were just filthy overall… This was different. He noticed the enormous bird cage resting next to the bed with a blanket on top. He could hear several birds cooing softly. He cocked his head when he heard the doctor whistling to himself.

Mundy watched him retrieve two ceramic cups. He placed teabags inside and poured steaming water in. ‘’How vould you like it?’’ The medic asked casually.

‘’Ah, no milk or sugar, cheers.’’ He said back, feeling a little awkward in the quiet. He picked up a dated copy of a comics magazine. He figured they were supposed to be humorous, but they did nothing to amuse him. He tossed the book aside and instead looked out the window. The overcast gloominess had become a miserable downpour of rain. He scowled at the thought of having to walk through the mud. He saw a flash in the distance and listened carefully for the thunder. The medic brought his cup over on a saucer and carefully placed it down. He put his own on the table as well.

He sat down at the other side and his eyes darted to the bandaged wound. ‘’May I ask vhy you have been avoiding me?’’ The question made him recoil. It was a tough one to answer.

‘’I haven’t been avoidin’ ya...’’ He said, scratching at his ears awkwardly.

Ludwig rolled his eyes at that, in a playful sort of way rather than an annoyed one. ‘’Really? And you merely forgot to get treatment for zhat hand but you thought to bandage it yourself?’’ His tone was accusatory but thankfully, not spiteful. Maybe he understood that the idea of being prodded with tools wasn’t the most appealing thing.

In truth, he only had a vague idea why he had steered clear, aside from the social awkwardness. ‘’I jus’ don’t like doctors.’’ Mundy swallowed a little too loudly. Thankfully, the medic didn’t notice or he merely pretended he didn’t. He noticed discomfort from the doctor and he needed to remedy the situation quickly. ‘’Oh… It uh, aint personal. It’s just that I haven’t had many good experiences with ‘em in the past. They always seem tah fuck somethin’ up.’’

The medic chuckled. No damage done, it seemed. ‘’ _Ach_ , not to vorry, I’ve been doing zhis for a very long time. I know vhat I’m doing.’’ He opened up the tin and retrieved a biscuit for himself.

‘’And uh… I jus’ didn’t want tah bother ya.’’ He said, bumbling through his words. ‘’You’re workin’ all the time and I didn’t want ya tah get pissy because I was another annoyin’ wankah askin’ for a beam up their arse.’’ The medic smiled at his choice of words.

‘’I appreciate zhe sentiment, but know zhat I vould razher deal vis zhe problem immediately, before it gets any vorse. I did notice how it vas affecting your performance and zhat vas… frustrating. I could have fixed zhe issue before zhe fight and maybe ve vouldn’t have lost so badly…’’

‘’…Sorry.’’ He mumbled.

Ludwig looked at his watch, waking from whatever trance he had entered ‘’Stay zhere. I’m going to tend to you before I check your vitals...’’ He pushed up his glasses. Ludwig finished his tea. He fetched his medigun from the corner of the room and came to his side. ‘’So, vhat ozher vounds have you been hiding from me?’’

‘’None. Promise.’’ He couldn’t bear to meet with those icy blue eyes.

‘’ _Ach,_ come on, don’t lie to me.’’ He grumbled. ‘’If I vere to lift zhat shirt of yours, vould I see more scars, Mundy? Tell me.’’ He felt himself tense at the idea. He had said it playfully and that sent so many confusing signals.

‘’…Ya would see scars.’’ He said, honestly. There were many marks from the field on him, some of them were from downtime as well. A while ago he had fallen down a set of stairs and grazed up his arms and some of his chest. There were also burns from the pyro’s flamethrower, bruises from the scout’s bat… His body was a mosaic of memories etched into him.

‘’Let’s see zhem.’’ Ludwig ordered flatly. ‘’And unwrap your hand.’’ He lifted his shirt over his head and placed it on the floor beside him. He was a little embarrassed when the medic carefully inspected him. Ludwig frowned when he noticed the grazes all over his arms. ‘’No vonder zhe medigun vas healing you so slowly today… Not only did it have to give you new legs, it had to fix zhis mess.’’ He muttered, slightly agitated. ‘’You shouldn’t have hidden zhis from me. It’s only more papervork.’’ He fixed his medigun on a stand and pulled the lever. ‘’Zhis vill only take a minute or so.’’ The beam left him feeling energised and with a numb sort of buzz. He watched as all the little injuries faded away, leaving him untouched by the battlefield.

The beam switched off when he had been fully healed.

‘’Aw, cheers doc. I’m feelin’ heaps bettah.’’ He smiled when he saw that his hand was no longer covered in jagged cuts from glass. Sniping would be a dream now, rather than a nightmare.

‘’It is no trouble.’’ Ludwig’s smile was somehow shameless, like he knew he was doing something wrong but didn’t care. He walked over to his chair and removed his coat before hanging it on the back. Something about the fluidity of it drew his eyes. Ludwig snapped his fingers dramatically and his tone shifted from professional to unorganised. ‘’Ah! I haven't introduced myself yet… It’s a testament to how little ve talk, I think. My name is Ludwig. And I read in zhe file zhat yours is Mundy. Is zhat name up to date?’’ First names were a powerful thing in this place. Most of the time, they referred to each other by class.

‘’Yeah. That’s me, aight.’’ He couldn’t explain it, but he got the sudden urge to ask and couldn’t stop his mouth from running. ‘’I don’t wanna make this uncomfortable for ya, but how come ya were eyin’ me up at dinner?’’

Ludwig reclined in his chair and folded one leg over the other. He appeared to be in his element, perfectly comfortable despite the unconventional question. ‘’Simply because you vere staring at me! It’s only fair to give a glance in turn, _ja?_ _Und_ I vas curious…’’ The last part had been a mumble, not intended to be heard. But he had heard it perfectly.

He didn’t register that he was talking until the words were out of his mouth. ‘’I was… curious too.’’ His response seemed to shift the air.

That resulted in silence. It wasn’t an uncomfortable silence, but rather, it was a thoughtful one. He found himself trapped in those beryl eyes again. His heart was speeding up, he could feel it. He wondered if Ludwig was feeling the same sensation. His inquiring mind wanted to know what the medic really was. He had his suspicions for why the bloke was so… elusive. He knew for certain it was more than a desire to work. Very few men enjoyed working long hours and digging through piles of paperwork. There was more here, he just needed the courage to dig into it. He was curious, yes, unnaturally so. There was more beneath the polite and professional surface, a lot more. Perhaps there was a reason he liked to be alone. Mundy definitely had his reasons.

He took a sip of his tea. It had cooled down just enough to be drinkable but still hot. The bitter flavours were pleasing to his tongue. He broke the carefully constructed quiet. ‘’…This is good shit, doc.’’

Ludwig smiled kindly. ‘’I quite like it as vell.’’ He noticed that his tea was milky and a soft cream colour. _Softie_ Mundy thought to himself. The German nibbled at his biscuit and maintained the newly born conversation. He looked out the window and his brows furrowed at the sight of the rain. ‘’Vell… At least it isn’t snow.’’ He mumbled.

‘’It’s pissin’ down.’’ He said in kind. ‘’The rain’s all well and good but I hate the fuckin’ mud. Gets all over my bloody van.’’

Then his gaze returned to Mundy rather than the downpour. ‘’I’ve heard about zhe van, actually. Vhy do you stay in zhere razher zhan your designated room?’’ He was casual in both demeanour and tone, despite being dressed for work in almost elbow long blue gloves, knee-high boots and a large coat. The tails of which hung off his chair. _Bit eccentric aint it, mate?_

‘’Ah, I like bein’ alone. Like my own little private sanctuary.’’ He said. ‘’It’s got everythin’ I could want and it saves me from runnin’ intah that lot of wankahs I call a team.’’

Ludwig giggled, covering his mouth. ‘’I vish I had zhe same luxury. Even after vork if I bump into somevone zhey vill bozher me about a little injury. Zhis one time, zhe heavy cut himself making dinner and vanted me to grab my medigun for zhis tiny little wound. Zhey can be such children… alvays nagging me.’’ He sighed. ‘’Zhe BLU scout is zhe vorst. He’s alvays twisting his ankles or spraining zhem because he can’t sit idle for an afternoon. He’s zhe most annoying little brat! Oh and zhe soldier, vhere to start vis him… He vould refuse to see me even if his organs vere falling out! He claims he doesn’t vant my ‘nazi medicine’. And half zhe time I have to knock him out to heal him! …Sorry. I’m vhining.’’ He trailed off.

‘’Nah mate, its aight. We all need a good bitch at times.’’ He replied. He picked up his teacup and frowned when he realised half of the contents were gone. He really had to slow down. He didn’t listen to himself and took a sip, pretty well drinking the last of it.

‘’I suppose ve do… But I shouldn’t be complaining about my ozher patients to you.’’ Ludwig said.

Mundy shrugged. ‘’I don’t see why the bloody hell not, I ain’t gonna tell anyone.’’

‘’I suppose not.’’ Ludwig smiled cheerily and finished his tea. Clearly, he wasn’t in any rush to start the check-up. Maybe this was a break for him.

‘’How long do ya work, doc?’’ He asked out of the blue. He was saying anything that came to mind now and he knew that was dangerous.

Ludwig reclined further into his chair and sighed. ‘’I’m **alvays** vorking.’’ He gestured to the call button beside his bed. It was in a similar sort to the ‘call nurse’ buttons typically found in hospitals. ‘’Zhat sing makes a horrible racket… Zhe scout sometimes presses it in zhe middle of zhe night for fun.’’

‘’I’ve heard that ya broke his one as punishment.’’

He laughed. ‘’I did myself a favour and destroyed it.’’ He closed his fist expressively for emphasis. ‘’A sleep deprived medic is not good for anyvone.’’

He couldn’t help but notice the bonesaw tucked into his breast pocket. Strangely, he couldn’t imagine the doctor hurting anyone or using the saw as a weapon. He had never witnessed the doctor being violent or even indecent. However, he had heard – albeit greatly exaggerated – rumours of horrific deeds.

Looking at those gentle blue eyes, he couldn’t believe a word of it. But his nature betrayed him. He was dying to know if the stories were true.

‘’Hey uh, doc… Are the rumours true?’’ He asked.

Ludwig smiled coyly. ‘’I knew it vould come to zhis. Zhe spy has quite zhe mouth on him, doesn’t he? All it takes is a suspicion to get him gossiping.’’ He leaned in. ‘’Zhe short answer is yes. I do have an interest in men.’’ Mundy felt his face redden. That hadn’t been it at all! He blamed himself for not being specific. ‘’Vhy vould you like to know? Forgive me if it is a touchy subject for you, but are you zhe same, Mundy?’’ His voice was tainted with a shrill sort of excitement. He was anticipating a ‘yes’ by the wild and outlandish hope in his eyes.

The question stunned him for a moment. ‘’W-Well… uh… I aint really sure, ya know.’’ He said hastily. It was the truth and it felt odd to speak out about something so personal to essentially a stranger. He saw a brief disappointment before it faded into indifference.

The air in the room had changed completely. There was something a lot less professional about it, not that it had been so in the first place. Hell, it was flirtatious. Ludwig pushed up his glasses and his gaze didn’t leave Mundy’s. ‘’Vell… If you vould like, I am open to experimentation… and not of zhe medical kind.’’ His tone was soft and sultry. An invitation. He couldn’t explain it, but his heart fluttered at the offer. Suddenly, he felt warm, far too warm. ‘’Only if you vould like zhat of course.’’ The idea of the doctor allowing him to try things wasn’t unappealing. He was… somewhat attractive. Not that Mundy knew what he was into.

Mundy tugged his collar. He had fucked up sorely and terribly and now Ludwig thought he wanted to— ‘’Uh… Cheers, mate. I-I appreciate it.’’ He mumbled. Ludwig regained his composure. He climbed back into his place and sipped his tea. As if nothing happened. Professionalism prevailed again. Mundy joined him, feeling embarrassed and confused. He wasn’t sure what to think. Instead, he focused on the warmth of his tea.

Suddenly, a buzzing from the device on the wall interrupted both of them, Ludwig’s gaze shifted to it and he groaned.

‘’For zhe love of…’’ He hissed. Mundy also looked to the device on the wall, still buzzing. Mundy supposed it could have been serious. A light showed next to the soldier's name. _Typical_. The medic stood up quickly. ‘’Hopefully he is cooperative...’’ Ludwig entered the infirmary in a hurry, grabbing his tools and medigun along the way before leaving.

He found the silence that followed unsettling. He skimmed the room for anything to keep himself busy with. He noted the violin by the bedside. Mundy’s gaze fixed on a large file on his desk. He was deathly curious what was inside, so he picked it up and gave the cover a look. It was blank, with the exception of a name; ‘ _Humbolt Ludwig.’_ He figured this was his mercenary file, which administration regularly updated. It also included medical records, which Ludwig contributed to. Perhaps he was updating it before Mundy arrived?

Mundy looked to the clock. Only a few minutes had passed. He figured that whatever had happened was a little more severe than a broken leg from rocket jumping or an exploded hand. Mundy thought to browse around while he had the opportunity to. The bushman couldn’t get that file out of his head. He was deathly curious about the secrets it contained. He wanted to know more about the medic. Perhaps it could give insight into how he ticked. He knew it was wrong to snoop and pry but he picked up the folder and opened it up. He was wondering what was in his own file, but this was more pressing. He sat on the desk with his legs dangling over the edge. He started with the basics. _He’s… forty-eight? Doesn’t look it._ He moved onto the ‘medical’ section. The handwriting was incredibly neat, most likely Ludwig’s. He read it off in his mind. _High myopia, minor arthritis… all this shit is pretty standard for an older bloke._ He skipped over the doctor’s qualifications, he didn’t care.

He found a psychologist’s notes. The handwriting was sloppy and unreadable. A few sentences were legible, but only barely: ‘He reaffirmed administration’s recorded history of violent behaviour – he intends to repeat it as well, it seems.’ He squinted at that, to make sure he had read it correctly. ‘Humbolt has a habit of repressing his personality publicly – he does it even when speaking with me - it appears to be a learned behaviour from childhood – he told me about his love of drama classes as a child. Perhaps the root of this behaviour?’ He shrugged it off and moved onto the next page. He wanted to stop himself from going any further, yet he was in too deep to leave now.

The next section contained evidence of the ‘violent’ behaviours the psychologist had mentioned –photographs from the monitoring cameras on the battlefield littered the pages. He felt his stomach churn at the sights. Some of it was truly horrific – and showed the doctor in the act. He couldn’t believe his eyes and he knew they couldn’t have been faked.

In one, the pyro was having his organs ripped from his torso by hand. Even with the poor quality, he could recognise the doctor’s malicious grin. The next showed the engineer pinned against the wall. He attempted to make out what was happening, which proved to be difficult due to the distance away from the camera. He couldn’t unsee it once he processed it. A long, sharp piece of metal was being shoved down the smaller man’s throat and the sharp end had stabbed through his neck and was displayed in the open. Blood dripped from the tip. He shuddered. The man was suffocating and losing so much blood simultaneously. He swallowed nervously and forced himself to look to the next. The demoman had his jaw cut open, so the bottom half dangled from loose flesh, displaying his teeth and dangling tongue openly. His remaining eye had been gouged and blood dripped from the socket. It was a forced smile, one that made him squirm. The last in the series was a lot clearer than the rest. The scout was pinned to the floor, having his neck savagely torn open. A bandaged hand was on Ludwig’s hair, trying fruitlessly to pull him away. He noticed that the clarity was provided by the close distance to the camera – meaning that the medic would have seen it. Hell, he would have been looking directly at it. His mind became frantic. _Oh my fuckin’ god. They weren’t bullshittin’. The date is… oh fuck… It’s recent. Jus’ a few days ago. How did I not see that? The bloke I was jus’ talkin’ tah actually did that. Fuckin’ hell…_

He had been flaunting, showing off. Perhaps even teasing the higher ups. He knew that he was immune to any sort of discipline, because of the vital nature of his position.

As much as Mundy was disgusted, he found himself to be fascinated. He desperately wanted to know how he was capable of these things – they were horrible even for a mercenary. He was beginning to understand why he didn’t quite fit in with RED, while the heavy and soldier definitely had their moments of cruelty, none of it compared to this. He flipped to the section on behaviour and began to read it off in his head. _Shows a disliking most members of RED and BLU, History of violence and brutality, Manipulative tendencies, Experiences mania, Impaired empathy, Sadistic tendencies, Displays obsessive, possessive and impulsive behaviours._

One stuck out to him the most.

_Exhibits megalomania._

It was then when the door opened. Ludwig immediately saw him in the act and he froze completely. He could practically see the cogs spinning, running through the options in his head. Mundy tensed as the older man’s eyes locked with his in a judgemental yet frightened stare. He could feel the uncertainty emanating from him. His eyes darted to the file, then back to Mundy. It was a silent request. He ignored it and merely stood his ground. He wasn’t sure why he was compelled to do so. He knew the doctor was very capable of hurting him, yet, part of him still believed he couldn’t.

One word broke their mutualistic stare. ‘’… _Drei_ ,’’ Ludwig stepped forward and the floorboards creaked under him, screaming in fear. His gaze turned cold and it chilled Mundy to the core, he felt his fingers turning numb. _He won’t. I’m a teammate!_ A thought squealed. ‘’ _Zwei,_ ’’ He closed the distance between them and grabbed his chin, tilting his head up to force eye contact. He could hear faint, lumbered breaths. The sound was shuddery, as if he were afraid. Mundy knew better. It was excitement. ‘' _Eins_.’’ In one swift motion, he fetched the bonesaw from his breast pocket and raised it. ‘’Oh… Mundy… Mundy…’’ He crooned, taunting with his voice alone. It sounded like Ludwig, yet it wasn’t. This wasn’t the cheerful, caring doctor he had been speaking with. He stroked the serrated edge of the blade with a finger, not batting an eye when it cut him. ‘’You’re a naughty boy, aren’t you?’’ The bushman despised his tone. There was something demeaning, yet sultry about it. He hated the way it aroused him, just a little. ‘’I can’t blame you for being curious… But you should have just asked me! I vould have gladly told you **everysing**. So please, put zhe damn sing avay and learn some manners.’’

‘’Doc—‘’ He began.

‘’—Do not interrupt me!’’ He yelled in his face, he could feel the heat from his breath. He shuddered at the sudden shift in demeanour. He noticed that his accent was thicker when he was angry. It frightened him a little to think he might lose grasp on his words and start screaming at him in full, unbridled German. He stood in front of Mundy and placed the blade to his throat. He felt his heart racing. It cut him slightly. Even perched up on the high table, the doctor was still far taller. He hated the way those blue eyes stared through him, freezing his thoughts and forcing his full attention into the moment. ‘’Please. I von’t ask again.’’ Again, the tonal shift made his heart stop. He had become soft, polite and dare he say it, desperate. He could still feel the threat underneath his words. He was no longer being stared through like glass, but being looked at like a person, possibly even a friend. He placed the document back on his desk and he was glad to hear the medic sigh, seemingly in relief. He smiled gently and he couldn’t stop the thought that rose from the abyss. _He ripped a kid’s throat out with those pearly whites._ The coming question surprised him. ‘’…May I ask if you are you satisfied?’’ That last part was a mere whisper.

He didn’t have to think about his response. ‘’No.’’

Ludwig grinned, amused and ecstatic. The blade rubbed against his skin, digging into the fresh cut just a little more. He resisted the impulse to wince. ‘’After everysing you saw… Everysing zhat you now know… I’ve even cut you and yet… you are still captivated.’’ His heart thundered in his ears now, it felt like he couldn’t breathe. He had put himself in a dangerous place. He was crazy to still be here, after everything he knew and everything he had seen. The man before him was a monster, and here he was, willingly in its jaws. ‘’You have suddenly become very, very **interesting** to me, Mundy.’’ His tone was odd to hear, it was serious and not the light-hearted, excitable tone he was used to. ‘’But it’s quite… foolish. Just because I like you doesn’t mean I von’t cut you.’’ He said it darkly before laughing loudly. He was full of energy and Mundy’s scream turned into a gurgle as his throat was cut without remorse. ‘’Don’t vorry, I von’t let you die.’’ The words weren’t reassuring. He watched in horror as blood spurted from his open neck and dribbled everywhere. He watched the doctor’s expression ignite into one of passion and joy as he shrieked.

Even with his neck cut open, he wanted to know more about this strange beast.

…Perhaps he was just as strange.

On the inside, he had always been the nosy type. He loved knowing more than he should, it made people more… human. Rather than shells of personalities, they were flawed and evil. There was something amazing about knowing the darkest things about another. He managed to choke a word out. ‘’Why?’’ It was barely understandable.

‘’Zhis is a lot more fun.’’ He replied as if it had been obvious. The fact that Ludwig had heard and understood him was disturbing. Did he do this often? The medic scooped up his medigun and fixed it on low healing mode. He didn’t even seem to care that his blood was spraying his perfectly clean room. ‘’In case you vere concerned, you can’t die under zhe medigun, even in low healing mode. Zhe only sing is, your vounds von’t heal.’’ He said with a smile. ‘’I vonder how much I can do before…’’ He stopped talking, realising that he shouldn’t let whatever it was slip. ‘’Nevermind. It’s a surprise.’’ He said giddily. ‘’Vould you fancy a vivisection, Mundy?’’ Whatever that was, he didn’t want it. _No fuckin’ way._ He wanted to say, but he only let out a choked sound.

‘’ _Ach,_ vas zhat a ‘yes’ I heard?’’ The doctor teased him by waggling the bonesaw in his hand. Mundy shook his head religiously. It sprayed his blood on the doctor, he didn’t bat an eye. A generous portion had landed on his lip and to his horror, Ludwig gleefully lapped it up with his tongue. It was strangely eroticised and deliberately showy and he couldn’t understand it. Mundy knew he was being sent very blatant signals and he wasn’t in a position to respond in any shape or form. He couldn’t even speak. The medic kicked up the healing on the medigun and the slit on his neck closed. He sighed in relief and instinctually ran a finger where the cut had once been, despite knowing the wound was gone. Ludwig gestured to the white table in the infirmary. ‘’Sit on zhis table, please.’’ When Mundy hesitated, he bared his teeth and his voice became a low, authoritative growl. ‘’I said **now** , Mundy.’’ He snapped his fingers and pointed to the aforementioned table.

The bushman saw no other choice than to comply. ‘’Aight, aight.’’ He said. ‘’…No need to get ya knickers in a twist.’’ He uttered under his breath and received a prompt slap to the face. It stung like hell.

‘’You vill not disrespect me.’’ He hissed behind faux anger. He knew something Mundy didn’t.

As soon as he was on his legs, they shook unsteadily. He went forward and stumbled on his feet. He clutched the wall, trying to hold himself up. _Woah fuck—_ He stumbled again and his legs wobbled before giving in. They were like jelly and he could hardly keep himself up. His head clouded up and the world began to spin. It was as if he was drunk. He went to speak but found only his lips moved. He felt himself hit the tiling and his vision blurred.

He could only really see the bright lights.

A shadow soon blocked them out and he was lifted up, as if he were limp. His head was placed against a soft surface. He raised his hands to fight off the phantom force that had him captive. He heard a voice in his ear and a warmth enveloped his hand . ‘’It’s quite alright. I’m going to take very good care of you.’’ That same peculiar warmth brushed up against his cheek. He moved his head to look, out of curiosity. A pair of blurry hands were busy on his chest. His eyes couldn’t focus and his mind was in a deep haze where everything was foggy and any thought was promptly forgotten. He only registered that he was being undressed when he heard the soft thump of his clothes being dropped on the floor.

‘’…Doc…?’’ He slurred. He could barely recognise the doctor, but his attire gave it away.

‘’Yes?’’ His accent laden voice replied.

‘’Wh-What are ya… ya doin’?’’ He could barely think about which words to say and it was even harder to say them.

‘’Anysing you vould like.’’ Ludwig removed his shoes with a tug. He barely registered what the older man was saying. ‘’…And anysing I vould like.’’

Then the lights went out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mundy please keep your nose out of people's very incriminating files - the management team.  
> Also, for context, Mundy doesn't often see Ludwig out in the field killing people due to his distance away from the fight so in his eyes the medic is a good boy until this point.


	3. Sleep

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Medic you sick fuck  
> slight edit - fixed an accent mistake.

Mundy slowly stirred from his sleep. He looked out the window to the morning sun, which casted a beautiful natural light over the room. He wiped the spittle from the corner of his mouth and licked his dry lips. His head pounded dully and he looked around the room.

He quickly realised this wasn’t his van.

…Nor was it his bed.

He practically screamed when a warm hand brushed up against his chest and teasing fingers played with the hair on his chest. ‘’Did you sleep vell, _haustier_?’’ He looked beside him to see Ludwig lying beside him, stark naked and his dark hair ruffled. A trail of hickeys crawled up his neck. Realisation hit hard and fast. He felt himself freeze up and his body trembled. Worst of all, he didn’t remember any of it.

‘’Oh my fuckin’ god…’’ He grumbled under his breath. ‘’Did… Did you **drug** me, doc?!’’ He let the betrayal and hatred seep into his voice.

Ludwig sat up and attempted to pull the bushman against him. Mundy strayed from his hold. ‘’Did I?’’ He was awfully smug about it and Mundy wanted to punch him. He needed answers before anything else, though. ‘’Vhat gives you zhat idea, Mundy?’’ There was something condescending in his tone. _I aint a fuckin’ kid. Don’t speak to me like one, cunt._

Mundy scowled at him. ‘’Well. First off, I don’t remember goin’ tah bed with ya. Second, I have a fuckin’ killer headache and my mouth is as dry as fuckin’ sand. So yeah mate, ya drugged me.’’

Ludwig liked this game. ‘’But how did it get into your system, _herr_ sniper? It didn’t just appear in your body, did it?’’ His tone was infuriatingly demeaning.

‘’I don’t fuckin’ remember. Ya probably injected somethin’ or forced it down my throat.’’

Ludwig giggled boyishly. He was proud of himself. ‘’Oh… vone of zhose vas very close. I vill give you a hint… you took it villingly. Zhere are no puncture marks in your skin. Have a good look if you don’t believe me.’’ Mundy examined his shoulders and everywhere he knew there to be a usable vein. As the doctor had said, there were no marks to indicate the drug had been injected. Ludwig smiled playfully. ‘’See! I vouldn’t lie to you.’’

‘’So… If it wasn’t forced intah me…’’ He scratched at his chin and considered the possibilities.

‘’You do know how silly you appear, don’t you?’’ Ludwig teased. He chose to ignore it. ‘’Zhe answer is right zhere!’’ His voice gained enthusiasm and volume, Mundy could see how desperately he wanted to spill the answer.

‘’I must’a eaten it.’’ He said plainly. ‘’So it was the tea, roight?’’

Ludwig grinned from ear to ear and sighed in relief. ‘’I vas vondering if you vould ever get it.’’ Mundy smiled in kind. Not because he was happy or grateful, but because he had his answers. ‘’Now, can you deduce anysing else, _schatz_ ?’’ The word sickened him and he wanted nothing more than to smack him.

‘’You violated me, doc. I know that bloody much.’’ He responded, hissing each of the words.

He watched as Ludwig’s eyes lit up with overwhelming joy. A manic smile spread on his lips, showing his pearly white teeth. His voice was a weak, trembling whisper. ‘’ _Ja… und_ I enjoyed every **second** of it.’’ He sighed and licked his rapidly drying lips. _He belongs in a bloody loony bin!_ A thought cried.

‘’Ya did me when I was bloody unconscious!?’’ He snarled the words and glared into him.

Ludwig rolled his eyes at the question. ‘’No. You vere quite conscious, Mundy.’’ He pointed to the bites on his neck. ‘’Zhese veren’t friendly. But not to vorry, I’m a biter too... Zhere’s no shame in it.’’ He joked.

Mundy wasn’t like him. He was better than that and to be compared made him angrier beyond belief. He balled his fists and let his temper flare. He had his answers. He could use the bubbling, growing anger, he could put it to good use.

Very good use.

Mundy lunged forward at the doctor and smacked his jaw with force. It took Ludwig by surprise and he let a flurry of punches loose before forcing his weight onto him. Ludwig snickered and grabbed his fist. ‘’Pinning me to zhe bed, Mundy?’’ He breathed, barely phased. ‘’How forvard of you.’’

‘’Fuckin’ perv-‘’ He was cut off when the doctor headbutted him. He heard the crunch of his nose and could taste copper in his mouth. He recoiled from the impact and wiped the blood that had dripped onto his lip. Ludwig used the reprieve to get out from under him and to shove him against the wall with an open palm.

‘’I thought zhat you vould know better zhan zhis.’’ He rubbed his cheek to ease the pain.

‘’Doc.’’ He said flatly. ‘’I’m gonna go back to my van now, aight? Water under the fuckin’ bridge or some shit they say. I don’t care.’’ He went to get up but the hand on his chest pushed him back against the wall.

‘’You vill be staying in here vis me, Mundy.’’ He said it softly. Mundy felt himself bare his teeth in anger.

‘’Ya can’t do that bullshit!’’ He cried out.

Ludwig shifted a cowlick from his face with his free hand cockily and chuckled. ‘’I certainly can, Mundy.’’ He leaned in close. ‘’I write your medical reports… and your doctor believes zhat you need extra treatment, _herr_ sniper.’’

‘’The… The team will beat the livin’ daylights outta ya when they find out.’’ He threatened.

Ludwig cupped his chin and tilted his head up to make eye contact. ‘’You should meet my eyes vhen you lie, treasure. It’s more convincing zhat vay.’’ He whispered. ‘’You and I know zhat zhey aren’t coming for you. Zhey don’t care. Zhey only care about **me** , Mundy.’’ He rubbed it in.

‘’I can leave right now, wanka.’’ He barked and his head was slammed against the wall in response.

‘’If you know vhat’s good for you, Mundy… you von’t go anyvhere.’’ He growled and snatched his dominant hand. ‘’Zhis is zhe only chance I’m giving you. If you run, I vill make you regret it. I’m offering you mercy, I strongly suggest you take it.’’ He snarled, his grip on his wrist so rough that he could feel it burning. ‘’Stay and I vill forgive you.’’

He broke the grip. ‘’Yeah, roight. I’m goin’.’’ He snapped back and forced the medic’s hand away before pouncing with his whole body. The recoil shoved them both out of the bed and against the ground. He grinned when Ludwig’s head slammed against the floorboards. He was dazed just long enough for Mundy to leap off of the man and sprint for the door. He dashed through the infirmary and tipped a medical bed to block the doctor’s path. He didn’t even care that he was in the nude if it meant he could get away right now. He didn’t turn to look as it would only slow him down. The gravel cut into his feet but it didn’t matter. Nothing mattered except getting to his van.

Thankfully, his team appeared to be indoors, so he wasn’t seen. Mundy slammed the door behind himself and locked it. He slumped against it, panting hard. Relief washed over him as he looked to his sanctuary. It was just as he left it, with dirty clothes littering the ground, old mugs crowded any available countertops, the air was stale but it was home. It was a mess but he didn’t care. Anything was better than the sterile home of the doctor. He sat there, breathless for a moment, full of relief and joy. Best of all, he didn’t hear footfalls after him.

Freedom.

Mundy stood up and made himself a cup of coffee. He had been craving it and finally, he could get his fix. He drunk it quickly and greedily, barely bothering to take in the flavours. His routine had been broken and he needed to fix it. He started by putting some goddamn clothes on. Immediately, he felt better. He wasn’t exposed, rather, he was comfortable. His stomach rumbled, angrily demanding breakfast from him. Mundy opened his fridge and frowned when he remembered how barren it was. Only an uncooked steak, a few vegetables and a loaf of bread was inside. It would do. He cooked up the steak and buttered some bread. He made a classic sanga and chowed down.

He revelled in the isolation. There wasn’t a bird cooing in his ears or a loony talking his ear off. It was quiet and peaceful, with only his own noise polluting the place. He looked out the window to the blue sky and rolling clouds. It looked like the average warm, beautiful morning. He watched as the trees rustled in the gentle wind and the grass danced as one flowing being. A peculiar scratching sound stirred him from his trance. He tilted his head to listen further. It was a dull, repetitive scratch, as if something were on the roof. Mundy tried to eliminate the options. The noise was too soft to be a man but too big to be a rodent.

A quiet whistle gave him his answer. It was a bird. He chuckled to himself, he had gotten so worked up over a bird on the roof. Then, more scratches sounded out and more on top of that. There were several up there, he figured. He frowned as it continued. The noise was like nails on a blackboard – grating as all hell. Mundy opened the door to the van to scare them off.

Instead, he found himself to be scared.

A whole flock of white doves were perched on his van. All of which had a tag on their left foot, indicating they had an owner. ‘’Fuckin’ Christ!’’ He exclaimed when he saw the sheer number of them. They were not only on his van, but on the pavement, the fences and on his doorstep. He looked around for the doctor, but only his doves were present. Their beady eyes stared a hole in him. He crouched down and examined the bird at his feet. Its tag was a different colour from the rest. Probably a favourite. ‘’Where’s ya boss, mate?’’ It only cooed. He hadn’t been expecting a response but he was still disappointed. ‘’Uh… can ya and ya mates go home now? I don’t want ya shittin’ on my van.’’ It stared with empty eyes. ‘’Are ya hungry or somethin’?’’ He sat up, feeling his joints creak and went to the fridge. He fetched a slice of bread and tossed it in front of the army of birds.

They ignored it.

He looked to the swarm of birds. They were calming down and were now happy in the morning sun. Some pecked at bugs in the grass, others preened themselves, some napped and others cooed. _They would be pretty easy ta shoot._ A thought mumbled. Then he thought further. They were an extension of Ludwig, yes, but they were merely following orders. These creatures were not inherently malicious, nor did they have plans to hurt. They were just birds at the end of the day. Birds that ended up under the influence of the medic. _As easy as it would be… It aint right._

Mundy wondered what the intention had been on Ludwig’s part. Had it been a message? A threat? But then again, white doves weren’t exactly frightening. He went back into his van and ignored the lot of them. He ignored the scratches and whistles to the open air. They were incredibly frustrating, but he knew he could tolerate them.

Anything was better than going back to the prison Ludwig called his quarters.

He stared out the window and let his mind wander. He frowned when he saw a bird look back at him through the glass. It tapped the window with its beak almost like a knock. It tapped and tapped insistently. ‘’What do ya fuckin’ want?’’ He groaned, frustrated. It kept on tapping and fucking tapping. He ignored it and instead went about his day as he normally would.

By staying in his van for most of his day.

Nobody could reach him in his sanctuary.

*******

Mundy awoke the next morning to more tapping on his window. There were more birds now, probably the entire flock. He listened to the beaks colliding with the glass. ‘’I can’t deal with this shit.’’ He mumbled.

Alongside the birds, he heard another unwelcome sound.

A violin.

He sighed and turned back over, closing his eyes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> When your boyfriend runs away just send your army of doves after him  
> solved


	4. Discipline

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This one's a long one  
> minor edit - fixed a clumsy sentence and the wrong use of the word 'blue' and also a dialogue convention and other stuff omg so many errors grr

He couldn’t sleep for long. Mundy had never been one to sleep in and for once, he hated that trait. He could still see the birds outside and he wanted to scream at them and their owner for that matter. Mundy got himself out of his bed and realised that the medic likely still had his clothes. _I aint goin’ back for a bloody shirt._ He grumbled internally. He picked out some clean clothes threw them on. He smiled when he realised that the sounds of the doctor’s violin were absent.

Knowing that the medic wouldn’t be waiting for him, he left, locking his van behind him and walked past the flock. He didn’t know where he was going, nor did he care. The birds were going to drive him crazy. Mundy heard the creak of a door. One of his teammates were leaving their room it seemed. It was the spy. He paused on his way out when he saw the incredible amount of birds. He approached, lighting a cigarette on his way. He gestured to the flock. ‘’How strange. The _docteur_ sent his army of winged rats to you.’’ He sneered in disgust at the doves. ‘’Why is that, sniper?’’

Mundy scratched the stubble on his chin. ‘’I couldn’t tell ya, mate.’’ He replied. ‘’How can ya be so sure he sent ‘em? They could’a escaped and just flown out. My mum had a cockatoo once. He learned how to open his cage and nicked right the fuck off.’’

The Frenchman smiled at that. ‘’These birds are trained. They listen to that… **deviant’s** every whim. I have no doubts he sent them to you purposefully. How long have they been here?’’

‘’Since yesterday arvo, at the least.’’ He replied, looking to the winged critters that had littered the space on and around his van.

The spy began to muse much to Mundy’s displeasure. ‘’…I sometimes wonder if he considers this team his birds as well. The medigun is a leash in a sense, is it not? It forces us to stay close and to obey for risk of not getting the healing we need.’’ He continued and took a long drag. ‘’I’ve been observing our medic for some time. He is… unusual .’’ He spat the last word out as if it were poison. ‘’I am of the opinion that he is a skilful actor. He plays a charismatic character quite well, I must admit.’’

Mundy tensed at the phrasing. ‘’Ya seen him? Like really him?’’ He was curious now, intrigued.

The spy smiled proudly. ‘’It is my job to observe, no?’’ He replied. ‘’And he is a fascinating one to watch.’’ He snorted. ‘’The rest of RED and even BLU haven’t had any second thoughts about our dear medic and are disappointingly subservient… You and I are lucky that we do not need him on the battlefield. Maybe we would have wound up the same way if we were dependent on him for our survival…’’ He trailed off and they were both quiet for a little while. The spy changed the topic. ‘’Anyhow, you do not look well, _mon ami._ As ironic as it may sound, I suspect that you had an encounter with the medic?’’

‘’I’m foine.’’ He responded.

‘’I take it that he drugged you?’’ His silence was just as good as a ‘yes’. The spy laughed. ‘’You don’t have any extra limbs or god-forbid, some missing… What was he after? He sends his patients to the realms of unconsciousness when he wants something, I’ve noticed.’’

Mundy felt the blood rush to his cheeks. ‘’He got nothin’ from me.’’ He snarled.

‘’I highly doubt that.’’ He said with scepticism. ‘’By your demeanour, you know but don’t wish to tell me.’’

Mundy felt the discomfort crawling up his back. He changed the topic. ‘’Do ya know how I can get rid of the bloody birds?’’

‘’Ah. So you definitely don’t want to tell me.’’ The Frenchman muttered. ‘’I can try disguising as their dear owner. I can’t guarantee it will work but it is worth a try, no?’’ He opened his disguise kit and with a puff of smoke appeared exactly like the BLU medic. Only the cigarette between his teeth and the sly demeanour gave away that it wasn’t the real man. He cleared his throat. ‘’ _Raus, raus!_ ’’ He said, sounding very close to the doctor. The spy captured the shrillness perfectly. The birds cocked their heads to listen and their eyes were attentive, yet they did nothing.

‘’Wrong phrase?’’ Mundy asked.

‘’Wrong man.’’ He replied. ‘’But I’m very curious, Mundy.’’ He stepped closer and a gloved hand held his cheek for the briefest of moments until he flinched away. ‘’Vhat did I take, hm?’’ He closed the distance. He went cold all over and gooseflesh appeared all over his body. He wanted to scream, even though he knew it was a game for the spy. ‘’You can tell me anysing, _schatz_.’’ The medic – no the spy – whispered. The delivery had been perfect and the lines muddied in his head. A gloved finger trailed down his chest. The action combined with his words made him tense up and he pushed the spy away hastily. The disguise faded. The Frenchman coughed and cleared his throat. ‘’His voice is… painful… But I know **exactly** what he took now. I consider my voice a worthy sacrifice.’’ He placed a hand in his pocket casually.

‘’You’re a wanka. Fuck ya.’’ Mundy raised his middle finger to him. ‘’Don’t touch me again, aight? Or I’ll make you regret it.’’ The spy was unfazed by this.

He smiled smugly. ‘’Not to worry, _mon ami._ I won’t tell a soul. Unless I’m paid for it. Hah!’’

Mundy looked to a bird. He frowned when it shat on the ground by his van. He ignored his temper and instead changed the topic. ‘’How can I get rid of these fuckin’ birds then?’’ He cried.

The spy crushed his cigarette under his shoe. ‘’Think logically. They must return home for water, dinner and to sleep. You will not be stuck with them for long.’’ He said casually and turned to leave. ‘’Thank you, sniper. I got what I wanted.’’ He left for the main part of the base, likely to make himself breakfast. Mundy flipped him off, not that he saw it of course.

‘’Arsehole.’’ He mumbled. As he said it, he felt a pang of hunger.

He walked to the dining room for breakfast. He was pleased to find leftovers in the fridge. He had slept through breakfast and was quite glad to nibble at the leftovers, even if they were cold. He stood up with a strip of bacon in hand and froze when he noticed the medic at the dining table, coffee in hand with the daily newspaper in front of him. Ludwig didn’t acknowledge his presence and coldly ignored him. Mundy found himself to be entranced, the strange doctor appeared domestic, normal and perhaps even human. Glancing at him like this, nobody would be able to see the horrible creature dwelling underneath. He looked… human.

And yet, he had the instinct to run.

He left at a walking pace, as to not give his discomfort away. He thought it wise to return to his van, where he was unreachable. Untouchable. He frowned at the sight of the incredible amount of birds. Unsurprisingly, they had shat everywhere in the short amount of time they had been there. He fished in his breast pocket for the key and frowned. He swore he had put it there. He rummaged through the pockets of his pants and only found lint. He chewed his lip, thinking about where he had put them. He had definitely pocketed his keys, he knew that—

‘’Looking for zhis?’’ A familiar voice said from behind him. He spun to face the culprit. Ludwig was leaning against a young tree. He was almost taller than it. He outstretched his hand, holding the key to his sanctuary. When he reached out to grab it, Ludwig pulled it out of his reach. His smug smile disgusted every fibre of his being.

‘’Where did ya get that?!’’ He asked, baring his teeth and pointing at the key. He could feel the anger burning inside of him and he wanted to use it.

Ludwig giggled at his rage. ‘’I merely called in a favour vis zhe spy.’’ _Backstabbin’ little cunt!_ A thought roared. Ludwig parted from the tree, now standing upright. Somehow, he appeared even ganglier than before. ‘’But zhat is beside zhe point,’’ He said, amused as told by the playful smile lingering on his lips. ‘’Your only escape has been taken from you.’’ He twirled the key for emphasis and shot him a cheeky glance as he did so. ‘’Didn’t I tell you zhat I vould make you regret it if you chose to run? I alvays make good on my promises, _herr_ sniper.’’ He approached deliberately slowly and Mundy backed away until he was pressed up against a wall. ‘’And you could have prevented zhis, you know.’’ They were within arm’s reach of each other now. Ludwig seemed to be revelling in the confrontation – mostly because he knew he had won. There was no escaping him.

Mundy knew that fighting the team’s medic publicly would not be popular with his comrades. ‘’Doc, jus’ let me go, aight? I’ll forget about the other day and things can be normal again.’’ He sounded pathetic, even to himself.

Ludwig found that amusing. ‘’Vhat an interesting thought.’’ He said with a smile. ‘’But no, it is an impossible request.’’ He hated the way those wintry eyes pierced him relentlessly.

He hoped that using first names would give him some sort of sympathetic response. ‘’Ludwig, I don’t want tah do this. Please, mate, jus’ let me live my life. Let me go. Everythin’ I know aint comin’ out tah anyone, I promise. Please, jus’ leave me be.’’ He hated the submission in his tone. Even his voice knew he had lost.

The medic closed the distance and pinned him to the wall. He despised being so close. ‘’Vhat gave you zhe impression zhat zhis vas up for negotiation?’’ The medic taunted. Now, Mundy could feel the heat from his breaths as he spoke. Any closer and he could probably feel the vibrations from his throat. ‘’As far as I’m concerned, you _und_ I are **inseparable**.’’ The last word was a whisper and it made him shudder. ‘’So, if zhere is no more… protest, ve should go home.’’ _Bold assumin’ I consider your fuckin’ place my ‘home’._ A thought grumbled. He would have vocalised it if he wasn’t being threatened. Ludwig spun him around. ‘’Lead zhe vay!’’ He said with excitement and a bubbling energy that made his stomach churn.

When taking his first step, he stumbled, tripping over and landing flat on his face. He thought he had tripped on some gravel or a small rock. He went to get up and a boot stomped down on his back, depriving him of air. Ludwig laughed mockingly. ‘’You’re incredibly **stupid**.’’ He hissed those words, contrasting greatly with his gleeful tone. ‘’Did you think zhere vouldn’t be consequences?’’ Sniper could only grumble against the ground and received a stomp as punishment. His chin grazed against the gravel path. ‘’Don’t talk back to me.’’ He snarled. A hand gripped his hair and used it to rub his face in the dirt. ‘’Zhis is vhat disobeying gets you, Mundy… A mouth full of dirt and a heel in your back.’’ He dug in his heel to make a point. He cried out in pain and writhed. ‘’Listen to me fery carefully…’’ His head was lifted and Ludwig’s hot breath tickled his ear. ‘’You’re coming to the infirmary with me and I vill hurt you.’’ He was authoritative; with his voice a low growl and his face stern. Mundy’s heart began to race uncontrollably. He felt the tingle in the back of his throat as if he had to puke. ‘’I expect a fery good apology as vell. But I’ll give you some time to think about it, okay? Even if you are… disobedient… I still love you.’’ His voice suddenly shifted to be considerate and soft, he even smiled. It was as if he was jumping between two opposites and it unsettled him greatly. He could be malicious one second and harmless the next.

Mundy realised that he was **scared**. ‘’I understand.’’ He said quietly and shamefully. The weight on his back was lifted, leaving a dreadfully sore spot. Ludwig joined his side and whistled loudly and cheerily, it was a short tune and as soon as he was finished, flapping wings sounded out across the sky. He looked up to see the flock of doves above them, flying to Ludwig’s room. ‘’Fuckin’ Christ.’’ He mumbled. He was a little impressed but more so annoyed. ‘’Why did ya send ‘em to my van?’’ He turned to Ludwig and let the anger seep into his voice.

The medic pushed his glasses up. ‘’I thought it vas obvious. I vanted to make you feel trapped. By your actions, you did get zhe impression you vere besieged. I vas hoping zhat uncomfortable feeling vould lure you right into my hands.’’ He noticed how tall the doctor was beside him. He had to look up to meet his eyes, whilst the other had to look down. _He’s lookin’ down on people in every way, aint he?_ A thought snickered. ‘’Vhen you left, I vas… quite angry at first.’’ Ludwig clutched the saw tighter. ‘’Very angry, actually.’’ They went past the kitchen and dining area and his heart kicked up as he saw the infirmary. ‘’But as time vent on, I found… inspiration. I put sings into perspective. Zhis is only a minor inconfenience.’’ He unlocked the infirmary after fishing the key out of his pocket. He felt his stomach churn at the sight. The normally sterile room had been bathed in blood and gore. His hands went to his mouth. Ludwig pulled them away and instead, lovingly held them. ‘’Not to vorry, it’s only mine.’’ He wasn’t so frightened anymore, rather, astounded and confused.

‘’You… cut yourself open?’’ He asked, squinting.

Ludwig tilted his head back, displaying a faint white line across his neck. ‘’It is… punishment. My punishment.’’ He said it flatly and quietly. There was no bubbling mania in his tone, only a bizarre sort of seriousness he rarely expressed. ‘’It gives me clarity and zhe desire to do better.’’ He met Mundy’s eyes. ‘’Vhen you left, it vas a personal failure… One I had to be held accountable for.’’ He closed the infirmary door and shut the blinds. He shrugged off his coat and one by one stripped the layers. ‘’I vas so angry vis you, Mundy. I vanted to do horrific sings to you… but I realised zhis vas all my fault.’’ He said as he tossed his tie to the ground and went to work on unbuttoning his shirt. ‘’I vas going about it all wrong… I didn’t discipline you, nor did I show you vhat I vas capable of. Sure, my file gave you a vague idea, but you have never seen me in **practice.** ’’ He continued and threw his button-up onto a nearby chair.

Mundy felt his lips go dry. Ludwig’s body was covered in white lines. It seemed the medigun had repaired the majority of the damage, only leaving faint reminders of where he had cut himself open. There was a long vertical scar across his chest down to his abdomen. Smaller lines all over his arms. Cuts on his hips and waist. There was a prominent slice across his stomach, it was deeper than the rest, suggesting he had cut his insides too. The bushman swallowed nervously. He noticed many on his neck, where he had slit his own throat several times. _Fuckin’ hell…_

‘’Now zhat you understand zhat I hold myself up to a certain standard, I think it’s only fair zhat I discipline you too, Mundy.’’ He said it with a predatory inflection and a strange smirk. He had thought about it, perhaps even fantasised about it. Ludwig cupped his chin and tilted his head up to force eye contact. ‘’I can help you forget zhose little ideas about running avay again...’’ His eyes were wild and his smile grew wider. ‘’Tomorrow is a new day. Ve can start anew... But for now, sings are exactly as you made zhem.’’ He grabbed the bushman by the hair and dragged him to the sink. ‘’Open vide.’’ He ordered. And Mundy hesitated, unsure whether or not he should—

Hands pried his mouth open and a finger was shoved down his throat. It went in deep and he gagged. The doctor insisted and dug in deeper until he stopped resisting the reflex. He bent down and wisely, Ludwig withdrew it before Mundy forcefully emptied the contents of his stomach into the sink. ‘’Fuck!’’ He cried and wiped his mouth.

‘’Vhat a vaste.’’ Ludwig’s voice dropped to a quiet mutter. He laced each word with poison. ‘’Again, Mundy?’’

‘’No!’’ He practically screamed it.

‘’Zhere is no need to yell at me… I heard you.’’ Ludwig groaned. ‘’Vhat should ve do instead, hmm?’’ He grabbed Mundy’s chin and tilted his head up to face him directly. His grin was predatory and Mundy could feel the discomfort crawling up his back. It sent chills through his body. ‘’Ah, vhat about some visual and tactile learning? Vouldn’t zhat be good? I think so. Give me your hand.’’ Strangely, Ludwig chose not to snatch it from him. Sheepishly, Mundy offered it. The doctor turned it over, so his palms were visible. ‘’Is zhis your dominant hand, Mundy?’’

‘’Yeah.’’ He mumbled sheepishly.

‘’Good.’’ Ludwig said and grabbed his index, he began to pull it back until it hurt. ‘’Allow me to visualise zhis for you. First sings first, first you browse my file visout an invitation.’’ He pulled his index back violently until something inside snapped , bending it back permanently. Pain flooded his system and he grit his teeth. ‘’ Zhen you hit me visout a good reason. I vas friendly vis you and you chose to hurt me.’’ He moved on to his middle finger and did the same. Mundy screamed this time as the pain compiled. The dull pain throbbed repetitively, sending hard kicks throughout his body. ‘’Zhen you think it’s clever to run and hide in your filthy little van.’’ He pulled his ring finger back violently and roughly. Mundy could practically feel the anger flooding out of him. He kept bending it back until it wouldn’t go any further. ‘’Should I rip your nails off as vell?’’

‘’I’m sorry, doc. I’m real bloody-‘’

Ludwig slapped him hard. ‘’Speak properly.’’ It was hypocritical of him to say it as he did little to mask his accent. Mundy didn’t vocalise the thought.

‘’I’m sorry.’’ He said. ‘’Please forgive me, Ludwig.’’

‘’Zhat’s better.’’ He visibly relaxed. ‘’But it is not enough.’’ Ludwig tore his hope away. ‘’I need absolute certainty zhat you von’t try anysing silly again.’’ The medic led him to the operating table. His touch faded as he went to fetch his tools. The white surface of the table made him shudder. It would soon be red. ‘’Zhe possibilities are just about endless. I could break your legs, cut out your tongue…’’ Ludwig inspected his bonesaw as he spoke. ‘’Let’s start vis your nails. Lie down and be very still.’’ He said and gestured to the table. Mundy climbed over it and reclined onto his back. The doctor swapped out the bonesaw with a pair of pliers and pulled up a chair by the table. ‘’Give me your hand.’’ Mundy shyly gave it up again. It hurt even just to move his hand. ‘’Ugh, I’m doing you a favour. You desperately need to clean zhese.’’ Subconsciously, he looked to Ludwig’s hands for comparison. His nails were cut cleanly and filed neatly. Apart from the blood on them, they were clean and meticulously groomed.

‘’Ya don’t have tah remove ‘em, Ludwig.’’ He said weakly, he felt as if he were trying to negotiate his way out of a hostage situation. He could feel his heart in his throat again.

‘’I do.’’ Ludwig said plainly. ‘’It’s educational for you.’’ He felt the pliers clamp down on his damaged index before pulling up and out in a hard tug. He could feel the ivory tearing free from the skin, even the root came loose with a harder pull. He didn’t realise how much he was screaming until it was off. He watched as blood poured from the raw skin underneath and he felt sick. ‘’Zhat’s vone… Just two more, _ja_?’’

Mundy knew he wouldn’t be able to take two more. As soon as he felt the pliers clamp down he began to plead, shredding the last of his dignity, not that there was much left. ‘’Please, doc. I’m fucking sorry! I didn’t want tah hurt ya! I wasn’t thinkin’ and I did something stupid.’’ He couldn’t help but notice how the pliers were lifted. The doctor was listening. Hot sweat trickled down Mundy’s forehead and he swallowed nervously. ‘’I’ll… I’ll be good. Aight? I’ll listen to ya. I’ll stay where ya want me tah. I’ll do whatevah ya bloody need me tah!’’ He could feel his voice tremble and his body shaking. ‘’I’ll do anythin' ya fuckin’ want, just… stop.’’

Ludwig’s stern features softened and he smiled, genuinely, kindly. That typical manic energy was rekindled in the man and he clapped his hands together, just once. ‘’Oh very good. You just graduated, Mundy.’’ His hand was not released; rather Ludwig stroked his palm in a slow, circular motion. It sent shivers down his spine. ‘’If I heal zhis, can I trust you not to use it against me?’’ He didn’t make eye contact when he talked, rather, he examined the bloody mess he had made out of the bushman’s hand with admiration. He was proud of his work.

He didn’t have to think about his response. ‘’Y-Yes.’’ He stammered out. He never stuttered and it was odd to hear himself do it. His broken hand was freed from Ludwig’s grasp and he nearly sighed in relief. He pulled the lever of the mounted medigun and the warm, comforting beam of light surrounded his mutilated fingers and painlessly bent them back into place. The nail he had lost regrew quickly and all of the damage done was repaired, leaving no evidence of injury.

‘’Now zhat ve have an understanding, it’s time to put your education to practice.’’ Ludwig said it with the most repulsive grin. ‘’Listen very carefully. I’m only going to ask once.’’ He placed a finger to Mundy’s lips to silence anything he wanted to say. ‘’I vant you to go to your van, retrieve vhatever you need from zhere and come to my room. I vill be vaiting. _Ach,_ maybe zhe open air vill help you come up vis a very good apology.’’ The index on his lips moved away as Ludwig stood up. ‘’…You know exactly vhat happens if you don’t come back.’’ He said the last part in hushed yet malicious tones.

Mundy was taken aback by the request. It was a mind game. Asking him to free himself only to **willingly** come back to his cell. It was to fuck with his head, surely. ‘’Roight.’’ Was all he could muster. He left the infirmary and started walking to his room. All the while, his mind was busy, trying to strategize or find a way to get out.

He knew none of them would work.

Not to mention that his team was unreliable and didn’t care about him enough to adequately protect him from a deranged lunatic.

He sighed as he entered his van. He searched through his home, thinking of anything he would need for his day-to-day living. He grabbed a few changes of clothes. He nabbed his blanket and pillow and froze up when he heard footsteps behind him. He wondered if he was being watched or if it was merely paranoia.

There was nothing he could do about his feeling. He felt the chill of the night air more than ever on the way back. He wasn’t sure why he was compelled to come back, but his legs kept moving. He debated turning around.

But he didn’t.

Mundy entered the infirmary, clutching his belongings. Ludwig seemed to be cleaning up the mess. He looked up from the stain on the floor when he approached. ’’I’m glad I didn’t have to chase you down again…’’ Ludwig asked him before returning to cleaning. ‘’Very good, Mundy.’’ He scrubbed the bloodstain away and wringed out the cloth in the sink. ‘’Could you sit in my room, _herr_ sniper? I don’t like being vatched vhile I vork… As appealing as it may be for you.’’ He teased with a smirk.

‘’Yeah, okay.’’ He said meekly. His voice was weaker than usual and he despised it.

He quickly left to the doctor’s room. It felt embarrassing to get so far only to return to where he started. He froze when he saw the doves. All of the birds from outside had returned and were now running rampant in Ludwig’s room. They were all over the furniture, from the bookshelves to chairs, white birds littered the place. Each had tags on their feet. Some had pink tags while others had blue. He imagined it was to indicate gender. He noticed the one that had been on his doorstep with the orange tag. He thought to ask about it. He had to watch where he was walking in fear of stepping on one of them.

Mundy busied himself with menial tasks. He crouched down onto the floorboards. He dumped his items in the corner of the room and sorted them out, making small piles for his shirts, pants and folded his blanket before placing his pillow on top. It was odd to be back, even though he had just left. It was as if he had escaped his cell, only to walk back in and lock the door in on himself. The dove was staring at him with black, beady eyes. ‘’Don’t look at me like that, mate.’’ He grumbled. Mundy sighed and buried his head in his hands. ‘’I know I’m a fuckin’ idiot. I don’t need you to remind me.’’

There was nowhere to go. And nobody was coming for him.

His hands began to shake when he remembered that he had to come up with some sort of apology, on top of the bumbling one he had already made. He raked his mind for anything at all. Mundy had never been good at saying ‘sorry’ for anything. In his mind, a lot of what he did was justified and done for a reason. In this case, he had merely wanted to go home to his van and return to normal. He knew that the medic wouldn’t take anything but atonement for an answer. He gripped his hair as if it would help him think. It didn’t do a thing.

His heart nearly skipped a beat when the door opened. He saw all the birds stand to attention briefly, then resume with whatever they were doing prior when they received no orders. That same feeling in his throat rose up again and he looked up from his hands. Ludwig stared him down and his brows lowered in annoyance.

‘’Get off of my bed.’’ He snapped. ‘’Off!’’ He clicked his fingers and pointed towards the floor.

‘’I didn’t realise I—‘’ Mundy began and sat up.

‘’—Shut up.’’ The medic snarled. He wondered where the joy had gone. The bushman backed away and sat on the floor. Ludwig took his place on the bed and he couldn’t help but notice the aroma of coffee filling the air. He would kill for a good cuppa. He watched longingly as the ceramic cup was placed on the bedside table. Ludwig folded his hands together neatly and looked to him expectantly.

‘’Do you want me to say ‘sorry’ to ya?’’ Mundy felt awkward, as he wasn’t sure if he was being asked to speak or if the doctor was merely looking at him.

The response was frustrated and painfully sarcastic. ‘’Oh no, I just vanted to stare at you for an extended period of time.’’ His voice became shrill and enthused again. He rolled his eyes and sighed. ‘’I’m kidding, if you couldn’t tell.’’ He mumbled quietly and darkly.

Mundy swallowed nervously. He had never been this uncomfortable in all his life. Even the sweltering days out in the bush were better than this. He was sweating as if he was still in the scorching sun. It all felt unnecessary and excessive to him. ‘’…I’m sorry, mate. I really am.’’

Ludwig frowned. ‘’Zhat’s it?’’ He folded one leg over the other and leaned back. ‘’English is my second language and I can think of several vays to phrase zhat better. You did vonderfully in zhe infirmary.’’ He grumbled. ‘’Try again.’’ He said it as if he were bored. ‘’…And I’m not your ‘mate’.’’ He made quotation marks with his fingers before returning eye contact. The soft, impatient thump of Ludwig’s boot tapping against the floorboards became deafening in the silence.

‘’I’m real sorry for leavin’, Ludwig.’’ He mumbled it because each word hurt to say, he felt like a kid apologising for a broken vase. The doctor sipped his coffee absently with a faint smile on his lips.

‘’Vhat vas zhat?’’ He said cruelly. ‘’I didn’t quite catch it.’’ He cupped his ear in a listening motion. The man was nothing but expressive, it seemed. Mundy knew he had heard perfectly well. He made a conscious effort not to grumble or curse and instead spoke clearly and concisely.

‘’I’m sorry for leavin’. It won’t happen again.’’ He couldn’t believe how meek he sounded.

His evil smile widened. Ludwig’s demeanour changed quickly and without warning. He was no longer a pissed father trying not to lose it with his kid but a joyful lunatic. Mundy figured he had somehow flicked a switch in his head. Surely it would break from overuse. ‘’Zhat’s good.’’ Even his voice had relaxed. Once again, it was passive and joyful rather than a low, threatening growl. ‘’Come here.’’ He said it in a friendly, yet commanding way. Something about the inflection told him it was an order, while the smile said it was optional. He cautiously sat beside the doctor, curious what this was about. He nearly screamed when Ludwig’s hands were affectionately running through his hair. He wanted it to stop. ‘’You von’t try to leave again, vill you?’’ His tone had shifted into something entirely different. It was gentle and soft, as to comfort and soothe but he could feel the threat underneath biting at him. Every word he could have said left his mind immediately and he was speechless. He felt cold all over and frozen to the core, despite the warm sweat trickling down his forehead.

A pair of warm hands wrapped around his throat and squeezed, melting the ice. ‘’Run again, Mundy and I vill not be so forgiving.’’ The gentleness had gone as quickly as it had come and had been replaced with a definite threat. The doctor held him there, depriving him of oxygen until his vision grew dark and he felt faint. Tears spilled down his cheeks. He saw a horrific glint in his eye that suggested the man was enjoying it. The toothy grin confirmed it. ‘’You’re mine. It vould do you some good to remember zhat.’’

He was let go. He took in deep breaths, suddenly relieved that there was beautiful oxygen coursing around his body. His neck throbbed with a dull pain. It would bruise tomorrow for certain. He jolted when Ludwig wiped his tears for him. ‘’I’ll… I’ll be good.’’ He wheezed between breaths. He remembered that he had dumped his stuff on the floor. ‘’D-Do ya want me to put my stuff anywhere, doc?’’ He said, voice still hoarse.

The medic waved it off. ‘’I’ll find a box or somesing to put it in tomorrow. Just leave it for now.’’ He placed a hand to his mouth as he yawned. ‘’I’m quite tired from… everysing…’’ He stretched out. It struck him just how scrawny Ludwig was. He hadn’t noticed before because his attention was on the scarring. Despite his tall stature, he appeared quite feeble. He could see the lines from his ribs. He was pale, blotted with freckles and scars alike. Even his arms were thin, they lacked defined muscle or anything that indicated power. Mundy thought of how misleading the apparent frailty was. From a quick glance, one would think how defenceless Ludwig was when realistically; he was the most dangerous man in the room. All Mundy could think was how he appeared almost effeminate, dare he say **girly**.

He noticed the bushman staring and drew more attention to himself by sweeping his hair over with his hand.The bird with the orange dashed across the table. Mundy decided to initiate a slightly less intimidating conversation. He didn’t have any want to cower in fear and he would take any opportunity to establish a friendly relationship that hopefully wouldn’t involve the forced removal of his fingernails. ‘’Doc, how come this little bird has got a different colour tag?’’ He asked it as he thought it.

The doctor chuckled. ‘’Oh, zhat’s Archimedes. I tagged him differently because he is… ‘different’.’’ He made quotation marks with his fingers. ‘’He is a funny little creature. He vants to have sex vis **everysing**.’’ He cocked his thumb towards Archimedes, who was currently shagging another poor bird. ‘’Zhat’s anozher male, by zhe vay, so point proven. He doesn’t care vhat or who it is, he just… does it. Most of zhe time I have him in isolation so he doesn’t pass on zhis… unfortunate trait to possible offspring.’’

Mundy smiled to himself. ‘’Reminds me of someone.’’

Ludwig laughed heartily at that. It was a genuine laugh, the sort a normal human being would make. ‘’Zhe difference between him and I is zhat I have standards.’’

He cracked a joke. ‘’Ya do? I didn’t notice.’’

Ludwig relaxed against the wall. He seemed surprisingly calm. ‘’Surely you think of yourself more highly zhan zhat.’’

‘’You chose to shove your dick in a dirty bushman, mate.’’ He replied.

‘’ _Ja…_ But zhat is easily fixed vis a bit of… retraining.’’ He swept a cowlick out of his face. ‘’Besides, I like your ozher characteristics.’’ He muttered it but Mundy caught it perfectly. It was surprising to hear and he was intrigued. He wanted to ask what the man found appealing--

He froze as someone knocked on the infirmary door. ‘’Do ya want me tah get it, doc?’’

‘’No. You are not to talk to ozher people, Mundy.’’ He barked. Another insistent knock pounded against the door. Ludwig sighed loudly and leapt out of bed and hurriedly threw his button-up back on before doing up each of the buttons haphazardly. He checked they were all done properly. He whistled to his birds, ordering them to all fly into their cage before leaving the room to greet the possible patient. Mundy did him a favour and closed the cage door, preventing them flying out. Through the thin walls, Mundy could hear everything. ‘ _’Guten tag,_ Misha.’’ Ludwig said plainly. Mundy sensed his annoyance at the intrusion.

He heard the booming voice of the Russian loudly and clearly. ‘’Hello, doktor.’’ There was a brief pause. ‘’Is okay now?’’ Mundy wondered if he had witnessed Ludwig ‘punishing’ himself. Or perhaps he had heard it. Dishing out those sorts of injuries was likely not a quiet thing. ‘’No more tears?’’ Mundy had to check if he had heard that right. He couldn’t imagine Ludwig shedding any sort of tears, even false ones. He felt a little guilty to think he had upset him on a personal level. But also, he wondered if such a twisted being could cry.

‘’ _Nein._ I have to say zhank you… I appreciated zhe kindness.’’ He said it gently and warmly. ‘’Everysing is better now.’’ The kindness in his voice confused his senses, he wasn’t used to hearing the doctor be so naturally friendly. 

‘’Is good.’’ There was another pause. He assumed it to be a slight awkwardness between the two. ‘’I brought you dinner.’’

‘’ _Danke,_ Misha.’’ He noticed that Ludwig’s voice was a little closer to the door. They were parting ways it seemed. ‘’I’m glad you checked in, _mein freund._ ’’ He knew it was a blatant lie, but part of him believed it to be the truth because he said it so **genuinely**. 

The heavy’s voice was more distant now. ‘’Bye, doktor.’’

The door opened and Ludwig rolled his eyes, a glad-wrapped sandwich in hand. Mundy could feel his mouth water and his mind sharpen at the thought of food. Ludwig noticed his gaze. ‘’Here.’’ He tossed it to Mundy carelessly. ‘’Eat it vis a plate, please… I do not vant crumbs all over zhe place.’’

‘’Cheers.’’ He eagerly went to find himself something to eat it on. ‘’Aint ya gonna eat somethin’?’’

‘’No. I’m not hungry.’’ Ludwig sighed. ‘’…Misha can be such a nuisance sometimes. He thinks I’m a delicate little flower zhat needs constant attention. Vorst of all, he believes ve are friends.’’ He groaned.

He sat down at the table. ‘’And you aint mates? Sounded like it tah me.’’ He asked, puzzled. Mundy bit into the sandwich and was pleasantly surprised by the vibrant flavours. It was good as far as sandwiches went. ‘’He went tah the trouble of bringin’ ya somethin’ tah eat.’’

‘’Of course not! He’s a means to an end. If I must, I use him for intimidation purposes or to lift sings.’’ He continued. ‘’He’s merely a tool… an easily exploitable and a very useful vone.’’ He trailed off a little. ‘’I just… pretend like ve are friends.’’

He blurted the question without thinking. ‘’Doc, why are ya actin’ all thah time? Surely it gets tirin’.’’

Ludwig sighed and rubbed his temples. ‘’Because… It vouldn’t be appropriate for me to vocalise my thoughts or to do as I please. It is zhe unfortunate truth. I vould much razher be locked up vis my thoughts than locked in a cell.’’ He said the last part with an unusual darkness. ‘’And besides, ve are all acting in a vay, aren’t ve? Vouldn’t a vorld vhere every person tells zhe whole truth be fascinating? Zhere vould be no unfaithfulness, no cheating, no broken promises, no… deceit. Zhere vould be so much fighting and **hatred** over zhe simple truth… Vhat a vonderful thought.’’

‘’Ya know, there’s a reason we all bullshit tah each other. Mate, imagine a dinner party if ya can’t tell any porkies. Ya couldn’t even lie tah thah cook if the food is shit. Nor could ya lie tah the in-laws about the small stuff like what ya did on ya holidays. Imagine sayin’ tah them ya did jack shit all thah time. It’d be rubbish.’’ He replied, wondering if he’d regret prodding at something that could kick him in the face. He couldn’t help himself.

Ludwig giggled. ‘’An interesting interpretation.’’ He said, shrugging. ‘’I didn’t think of zhe little sings like dinner parties. Imagine veddings, or hell, funerals! Zhat vould be chaos.’’

Mundy chuckled at that. ‘’Yeah, crazy shit it would be.’’ He felt his smile fading quickly. ‘’Speakin’ of thah truth. I wanna know somethin’, doc. Am I a tool to ya as well?’’ He was talking without thinking and was in danger of rambling.

Ludwig folded his hands together and placed them neatly in his lap. He thought for a moment before responding. ‘’No. You are more significant zhan a simple tool.’’

‘’Then what am I to ya, if it aint that?’’

Ludwig stared vacantly out of the window for a while. He was stumped, it seemed. Eventually he came back to reality and beryl blue eyes met his. His lip trembled slightly and his lashes fluttered before he spoke. ‘’Do you vant zhe nice answer or zhe truthful vone?’’

Mundy knew he wasn’t going to like it. ‘’The truth, if ya would.’’

A shameless smile spread on his lips when he said it. ‘’A pet... I think of you like a pet. I vould like you to think of yourself as such as vell.’’ He whispered it so quietly that he had to strain to hear it. ‘’I love you like vone. Unconditionally.’’ Mundy couldn’t place the odd feeling that sat at the pit of his stomach. It was an awkward blend of anger and an odd sensation. ‘’But I am also eager to discipline you to my liking. So don’t misinterpret zhat as an excuse to misbehave.’’ He was glad to know he was more than a tool or instrument but disappointed to know he was thought to be less than a human being. ‘’How peculiar…You aren’t angry vis me?’’ He tilted his head, frowning.

‘’I aint angry because I’m quickly learnin’ ya think lowly of **everyone**. Hell, callin’ me a ‘pet’ in your mind is ‘prolly a lot better than what ya call the rest.’’

Ludwig’s lashes fluttered, astounded. ‘’Goodness… you’ve read me like a book… I hate all of zhem, I’ll hafe you know. Zhey are disgusting sings.’’

He made a conscious effort not to talk with a mouth full of food and swallowed it before speaking. ‘’I don’t like thah team, either.’’ He replied. ‘’They don’t do shit for me.’’

‘’I could say zhe same… Zhey are so dependent on me and yet zhey can’t be bozhered to protect me.’’ He grumbled. ‘’So I’ve learned to protect myself. And it feels vonderful to slaughter zhe ozher team. It is very effective stress relief...’’ He sighed the last part. It brought him pleasure just to imagine killing. He yawned again and looked to the clock. ‘’Vould you like coffee, Mundy?’’

‘’Ya shouldn’t have it if you’re tired, Ludwig. And it’s pretty late.’’ He advised and finished off his food. He wiped his mouth with the back of his hand. ‘’Jus’ have a nap instead.’’

Ludwig looked to his sheets and considered it. ‘’I suppose I should… Maybe after a shower.’’ He unbuttoned his shirt drowsily, fumbling a bit. Then he did his belt, again, struggling with the buckle. He unzipped his boots and discarded his glasses before standing up and entering the bathroom.

He laid out his blanket and pillow on the floor on the opposite side to Ludwig’s bed. He fluffed up his pillow. Mundy removed his shoes and shirt before crawling into his ‘bed’. He was absent in his thoughts for a while. Drifting from half formed idea to idea. He didn’t feel time passing or acknowledge it. He was barely present. He let his mind wander from topic to topic.

He jolted back to complete alertness when he heard talking from the doctor’s room. He strained to listen over the running water and was disappointed when he was speaking entirely in German. The bushman did the next best thing and listened for his tone.

It was sultry, provocative and without a shadow of a doubt, explicit.

Mundy realised what he was hearing and told his ears to stop listening. Yet, he was intrigued. The quiet words eventually died down and were replaced with laboured breaths and soft, muffled moans. They struck him as an odd blend of effeminate and masculine. Ludwig’s shrill voice didn’t help in the matter. Gradually, he rose in volume until he let out a long, fervid cry that indicated it was all over. He was curious and disgusted simultaneously.

Then it was just running water again. It was like that for a while until the water turned off and he heard the doors of the cubicle slide open. The medic exited, turned out the lights and crawled into his bed, not saying a word.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hbbshshhh another edit I wanted to put this one at the end so nobody gets spoiled or whatever. I added a line where med clarifies he doesn't want mundy talking to people you'll see later k?
> 
> Also while I was writing I could only think of this video. https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=-qS77R0Y1K8 this is the embodiment of ludwig's room. This is all you fucking hear, 24/7, just coooOOOooOOhbruh


	5. Chains

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ludwig has a ''vivid'' imagination even when he's asleep.   
> By vivid I mean nasty :p

_Ludwig felt skin splitting under his fangs, he tore at it mindlessly, barely registering the screams and cries under him. He ripped it all apart, severing veins and arteries alike between his teeth. He could feel warm blood splashing against his face, yet he didn’t care. His victim struggled from below – he grabbed them by the hair and tilted their head all the way back to give himself a better angle. He could see the raw and tender flesh now. Even touching it would send shockwaves of suffering . He knew that the scraping of teeth against such a sensitive area was agony and brought mind-shattering pain. He felt warmer just thinking about it. He indulged his excitement by biting down as hard as he could. His prey writhed and screamed. He could taste salty tears on his tongue now and he grinned, knowing that each drop would sting like hell._

_The taste of metal in his mouth was overwhelming. He associated that taste with progress and he knew it was nearly over. Blood was spurting from his prey’s neck violently now and death was coming for them. Their screams had become hoarse, raspy and desperate. He could only imagine the coarseness in their throat piling on with the sharp, stinging pain. He laughed loudly and spontaneously. He felt good all over with a tingling, buzzing warmth coursing through him. He felt alive and like he was thriving and most of all-_

_He felt **powerful.**_

_Ludwig watched as the eyes of his victim turned empty and lifeless. He wiped the crimson from his lips – not that it did any good, of course. He clasped the chain in his hand. The steel was hot from his hold and the roughness against his hand was pleasing in every way. He could feel the beating of hearts on his fingertips, all at their own pace and individual rhythm. He tugged it hard, bringing forth the metal branches. They split off to his network of playthings. He grabbed at a branch and clasped it tightly. He felt no pulse. No sign of life. He pulled it, trying to force a response. The metal turned colder as he pulled the chain along. He frowned when he received void. He tugged more insistently and still got nothing. The chain rusted as he pulled. There was a dead cord in his perfect network and he was going to bring it to life. He was going to ensure it would never defect again. He could fix this. He could make it useful to him. A dead link wouldn’t destroy his elaborately woven web._

_It would never escape his grasp ever again._


	6. Silly Questions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things get a bit steamy so lock your door haha

Mundy stirred from his sleep slowly. The pleasant light from the day shone through the window. Despite this, the air was chilled and icy. He shuddered and sat up. He yawned softly, feeling rested. Refreshed, even. He looked to find Ludwig reading in bed, still shirtless despite the cold. He supposed that he was used to this sort of weather. He closed the book when he saw that he was awake and swept his bed-hair out of his face. ‘’ _Guten Morgen_!’’ He said cheerily.

‘’Same to you. Good mornin’.’’ He couldn’t help but smile. He was overwhelmingly positive, which seemed to be contagious. It was a totally different tone to the exhausted and short-tempered doctor of last night. Mundy sat up and groaned when his back ached in response. It throbbed agonisingly, it would linger all day and probably be a bother—

‘’Is somesing wrong?’’ Ludwig asked.

Mundy attempted to crack his back to no avail. ‘’I got back pain from sleepin’ on the bloody floor.’’ He grumbled. ‘’And it’s so fuckin’ cold.’’ He said, rubbing his hands together in a feeble attempt to warm himself.

‘’Come here.’’ Ludwig patted the space next to him on the bed. Hesitantly, Mundy joined him. It was odd to be this close to him and in a friendly manner. ‘’Take off your shirt.’’ He said it casually, as if he didn’t know the weight of what he was asking. The bushman swallowed nervously and he tensed up. He went to unbutton his shirt but he only touched bare skin. It had already been done for him. Warm hands on his shoulders encouraged him to lean forward before moving to his back. The heat unsettled him, but also brought comfort in the cold air. ‘’Don’t tense.’’ Ludwig cooed softly. Mundy did his best to relax but something about it was uncomfortable. The doctor’s hands rubbed his neck, applying pressure before gently stroking it. Gradually, he moved down to his shoulders, then to his back.

Then he started kneading the sore spots. Mundy sighed quietly in a mix of relief and simple pleasure. He forgot the discomfort completely and eased into it. The mix of pressure and softness eased the pain from the night. The combination of the warmth and hard kneads and strokes felt almost dreamlike. He couldn’t help but close his eyes and revel in it. Knuckles ran up his spine and he moaned softly.

The accent laden voice woke him from his trance. Mundy had almost forgotten he was the one doing it. ‘’Good, _ja?_ ’’

‘’Yeah…’’ He mumbled. ‘’…Real fuckin’ good.’’ In response, gentle hands went to his hips before shifting to his lower back. The sore spot there marked where he had been kicked and where a heel had dug into his sensitive flesh. Shockwaves of relief flooded his system when it was kneaded and lovingly tended to. Deft fingers worked into him and relaxed his body. He let a low growl escape him as the pressure hit just the right spot. Ludwig responded to it by digging into that spot a little more and making a deliberate effort to stimulate it further.

It was strange to think that the same man had been breaking his fingers individually to make a point.

Mundy let that thought fade into the warm fuzziness that circulated through him. He was disappointed when Ludwig’s hands shifted to his shoulder and pressed in. ‘’It is very tense here. I imagine you hold zhe sniper rifle vis zhis arm.’’ Mundy didn’t have to respond, he was right. The doctor worked magic on it too. The doctor paused for a moment, waking the bushman up from the indistinct feelings of calm and contentment. His tone had changed completely. ‘’Ah… Should I help vis zhat as vell?’’ The German looked over his shoulder at a peculiar swelling between his legs.

He didn’t even realise he had been hard. He figured – and hoped – it had been a natural reaction to relaxing and being touched. Or maybe it was a remnant from waking up earlier. ‘’Piss.’’ He mumbled. ‘’Don’t worry ‘bout it. It’ll go away on its own.’’

‘’It von’t take long… It’s no trouble, Mundy.’’ Ludwig purred out his name and it made him shiver. He wasn’t sure what he was feeling. The arousal that the erection gave him blended awkwardly with the discomfort to create uncertainty around whether or not he should accept. ‘’Besides, I think you vould like it… Maybe more zhan vhat I’ve already done…’’ A soft hold on his shoulders pulled him back gently. He reclined until his shoulders were on Ludwig’s chest – a reminder that he was shorter than the medic. He allowed it. He didn’t want to anger Ludwig.

…And he couldn’t complain about a free handjob.

He watched as his fly was unzipped and his penis freed from the tight constrictions. It was relieving to free it from the inescapable heat of his clothes. Ludwig held his cock and thumbed the vein that ran to the tip. Even the gentle touch made his system buzz with heat and aroused him further. The doctor reached under the bed, his touch not faltering for even a second. He heard the cap of a bottle opening and oil was applied to his cock, making it slick. Ludwig’s thumb and index gently squeezed the head. The slight pressure created greater heat and intensity, it made him needy and he succumbed further to the touches. He tilted his head back and closed his eyes.

He couldn’t stop himself from thinking about it, despite his efforts not to. Ludwig was touching him. This freak was touching him. This deviant was touching him. This animalistic, sadistic creature was touching him.

And he was allowing it.

Suddenly he wanted to scream and thrash.

‘’Relax…’’ Ludwig whispered softly, easing him back into the foggy haze of pleasure. He stroked the slit of the head with his fingertip and as a response, precum dripped from the tip onto the bed. He squirmed, knowing the doctor had seen it. He expected a scolding, but received none. ‘’I don’t mind if you make a mess, dear...’’ He purred, hot breath tickling his ears. Mundy’s mind was screaming now _What did he bloody call me? I’m not—_ Ludwig started to pump his cock with haste and enthusiasm, shattering any rational thought. He wanted him to do it faster and harder. His breaths raced and his hands gripped the sheets tightly. Ludwig talked softly in German. Mundy assumed that he was talking dirty. It didn’t turn him on, nor did it put him off. He finished a tangent and swapped to English. ‘’You like it, don’t you, _haustier_ … Do you vant me to do it faster? You do, don’t you, you dirty creature?’’

‘’Yeah…’’ He breathed.

A knock at the door halted them both. The doctor put a hand on his mouth just in case he attempted to talk. Despite the sudden intrusion, Ludwig resumed, albeit at a reduced pace. The knock insisted, but he didn’t care. ‘’SOLDIER. YOU WERE REQUESTED BY--’’ A voice sounded out.

Ludwig cleared his throat. ‘’I’m busy, Jane. Come back anozher time, _ja_?’’ He sounded strangely normal, considering the situation.

‘’IT IS IMPORTANT, KRAUT.’’ The soldier continued. He could practically feel the authority dripping from the American’s mouth. ‘’A WOMAN IS—‘’

‘’Zhis is more important. I vill deal vis it later.’’ He barked. It surprised him that giving a bloke a handjob was more significant than issues that his team had. It sounded urgent, yet Ludwig didn’t care. He heard footfalls fade away and deduced he had left. The hand around his mouth fell onto his stomach and sat there comfortably. ‘’Zhat vas good. You’re a very obedient pet for keeping quiet, _herr_ sniper.’’ Praise that was sexually charged felt strange to hear. He didn’t mind it. Perhaps he even liked it.

It struck him that he hadn’t even thought about snitching to humiliate Ludwig. He hadn’t felt any urge to—

His ear was nipped, gently but erotically. It caught him by surprise and he felt his cock twitch. Ludwig’s tongue brushed the shell of his ear and a pert nipple was thumbed gently, sending waves of heat and arousal throughout his body. His cock was stroked faster, bringing him closer to his peak. Precum flooded out in excitement. He moaned against the touch and let the pleasure overwhelm him. It was a hot and buzzing feeling that drowned conscious thought. He felt hot all over, with a pressure building in his abdomen. He was desperate for that pressure to be released.

So desperate that he didn’t realise he was asking for more. He barely registered that he was talking.

It was only when he got a response that he realised. ‘’Of course, dear.’’ The warm presence against him shifted and Ludwig instead sat in front of him. Mundy noticed the swelling between Ludwig’s legs, the erection was so prominent that he could see the outline of his penis. Just touching him up had excited the pervert so much. Then a thought occurred to him and he couldn’t shake it. _I’m doing this to him. I’m exciting for him. I’m--_ His hands parted his thighs further and he took off his glasses. He looked different without them. Older. He bent down and warm breaths teased his abdomen. His warm tongue stroked the now reddened and sensitive head. Ludwig scowled. ‘’Ugh… Zhe ointment is bitter.’’ He wiped his mouth but continued regardless. The slit on the tip was stroked passionately with his tongue and he shuddered. Instinctually, his hands went to Ludwig’s hair. The doctor shot him a cheeky glance before enveloping his hard cock in his mouth. He did it proficiently and swiftly, as if it were second nature for him. The warmth combined with the wetness did wonders for his arousal. He gripped the sheets tighter, feeling his cock slide up and down the other man’s throat stirred him to no end. He bucked his hips violently, desperately and greedily craving more. A muffled moan from Ludwig was enough to pull him over the edge. The warmth inside of him burst into flame and hot cum spurted from his cock.

It was over.

He let out a shuddering sigh and wiped the sweat from his brow. Ludwig pulled away and a trail of clear fluid linked them, Ludwig smiled boyishly and broke the chain with his hand. Mundy felt a final twitch from his cock when the medic swallowed and his Adam’s apple bobbed. He licked his lips, greedily searching for more of his cum. The doctor stretched out like a cat and cracked his knuckles. He unzipped his pants and got to work on his own penis. Without stimulation, it stood firmly and proudly at a slight tilt with a distinctive vein. He noticed Mundy gawking. ‘’ _Ja_ … I know vhat you’re thinking. It doesn’t take much to excite me... Zhis von’t take long.’’ He sounded breathy and needy, he wondered how desperate and submissive Ludwig would become if he touched him.

Mundy thought to test that theory. His hands wrapped around the older man’s cock and Ludwig let out a soft gasp as he took over. The bushman wasn’t nearly as experienced or skilled but he saw what it was doing to him. His pupils dilated further and he practically fell forward onto Mundy’s shoulder. The warmth emanating from him felt incredible against his skin. He could feel wetness all over his hand from Ludwig’s precum spilling out of the tip. He let out shuddering breaths and began to moan. The sounds were fervid and lusty, begging for more. Anyone even remotely nearby would garner suspicions and draw conclusions. Heady German was spilling from Ludwig’s lips and his dick was twitching in his hand. He submitted to every aspect of his touches and Mundy was certain he could have said anything to him with no consequences. His breaths became shaky and rapid, his penis twitched and twitched until creamy cum violently spurted out. It splashed against his chest and stomach. Ludwig was yelling now, begging him to milk him of his cum. Each word was fuelled by the desperate need to capitalise on the soon fading pleasure. He pumped Ludwig’s dick until it spurted again, albeit in smaller bursts until it all faded away.

The doctor was left breathless for some time, clutching Mundy desperately as he caught his breath. They were locked together in a tight embrace and the warmth faded into typical body heat. Ludwig pulled away. Wordlessly, he got up and picked out something proper to wear. He looked through his wardrobe meticulously and picked out a jumper. He put his glasses back on. He looked at his watch and muttered something quietly in German, likely a complaint. Mundy wiped his body with a tissue and discarded it in a nearby bin. He tossed on his shirt from yesterday and tucked everything back into place.

He was alone with his thoughts. He had allowed the doctor to touch him up, hell, he’d asked for Ludwig to suck his dick and he had complied, gladly in fact. He despised the duality. Ludwig was capable of hurting him and more than willing to do so, but he was actively trying to please him.

Mundy had allowed all of it. He was at his captor’s fingertips. He was going along with anything he wanted. He was complicit and afraid at the same time. He was weak and at the knees of someone as pathetic as the medic. He knew pathetic hadn’t been the right word – no, he was merely a wolf in sheep’s clothing.

It was then when his stomach rumbled, angrily demanding food from him and drowning all his thought.

Ludwig giggled. ‘’Somebody is hungry, _ja?_ ’’

‘’Yeah, I’m bloody starvin’.’’

‘’Vould you like anysing in particular?’’ He walked over to the stovetop and turned to him, awaiting a response.

Mundy was surprised to hear the man offer anything than the bare minimum. ‘’I’d love a fuckin’ good coffee if ya could, doc.’’

‘’I figured zhat much. I meant in terms of food.’’ Ludwig clarified with a hint of sass.

‘’Ya good with eggs, doc?’’

The doctor laughed, still red in the face. ‘’It vould be shameful if a man of my age couldn’t even cook an egg properly.’’ He opened the fridge and searched through it before retrieving a carton. ‘’Vould you like toast as vell?’’

‘’Would be bloody brilliant, luv.’’ He covered his mouth quickly. He couldn’t believe himself. He had—

‘’Doctor Humbolt?’’ A soft voice asked from behind the door, Ludwig paused and he could practically see the man trying to discern who was speaking. ‘’Are you in there?’’ The voice was closer now. Mundy’s eyes widened when he noticed that the voice was not gruff or stern, but rather it was gentle and lady-like. A woman was at the door. Mundy hadn’t seen a shilah for weeks and the thought was exciting. His suspicions were confirmed when the door opened. A beautiful blonde chick stood at the door. She had chestnut eyes and full lips. He had to wipe the grin off of his face. ‘’Oh—uh… Hi.’’ She sounded American, so definitely not a relative and likely not anyone he knew. Ludwig ignored her and instead buttered the toast. ‘’Doctor?’’

He finally acknowledged her presence, only because he had to. ‘’Yes?’’

She tucked a lock of hair behind her ear awkwardly, she knew she was intruding. ‘’I’m supposed to be your psychologist but you haven’t attended a single session… One of which was scheduled for earlier this morning. I thought maybe a friend could lure you out but apparently not. So… I was thinking now would be the best time.’’ _That’s where ya went wrong, luv. That solly aint a friend. He’s the opposite. An inconvenience._ He pushed his thoughts down and instead focused on her. ’’Anyway, you can call me Addison if you’d like.’’ She sighed and looked to Mundy. ‘’Are you a friend as well or…?’’

‘’I s’pose I am.’’ He replied with an uncontrollable grin. Ludwig shot him a glare, telling him to shut up.

‘’I don’t recall asking for… therapy.’’ Ludwig said, preoccupied with scooping the eggs onto the plates. His tone was borderline aggressive and could step over the line with a poor choice of words.

She chewed her lip, nervous. ‘’That’s the thing. Administration wanted to check in on your state of mind. Unusual behaviour was reported recently so they want to make sure everything’s okay in there.’’

The German approached the girl. Ludwig towered above her. He imagined the doctor pulling her lovely fair hair and his hands wrapping around her neck before snapping it in a swift motion. Yet, a hand only went to her shoulder, startling her but ultimately doing no harm. ‘’Could you come back later? I vould like to hafe breakfast vis my friend.’’ Suddenly, the coldness was gone. He was polite and calm. The only thing that betrayed the apparent friendliness was the tensing in his hand. Mundy’s stomach rumbled quietly. He masked it under a little cough for the sake of the girl.

‘’Uh… No. Administration said that all appointments have to be as scheduled or as close to that as possible. Strict policy.’’

Ludwig was quiet for a moment. ‘’I see.’’ He was visibly annoyed for just a second before it was washed away by the façade. ‘’Vell zhen, vould you like breakfast? Maybe tea?’’ He shuddered a little at the second question.

‘’Um… Tea would be nice, thanks.’’ She wandered around the room and inspected it. He wondered if it told a lot about how the medic thought or if she was merely curious or needed something to do. She mumbled to herself, just audible for Mundy to hear. ‘’…No bottles, cigarettes, blood…’’ She ran her hands over a shelf and examined her dustless fingers. ‘’…Clean…’’ She scribbled in her clipboard. She bent down in front of a drawer and opened it, she inspected various tools, all seemed to be medical. Ludwig was prepared to treat patients at any moment, it seemed. Mundy shot a glance at her rump. She was shapely and lovely all over. He felt himself smile.

The clink of a plate startled both him and the girl. He rubbed his hands together in anticipation at the sight of his toast with an egg on top. His mouth watered at the pleasant smells of breakfast. Ludwig grinned at him and handed him his coffee. ‘’Cheers, doc.’’ He decided it would be polite to wait for Ludwig to join him at the table. He watched as he boiled the kettle and put a teabag into a cup. He was less careful about it, likely because it was her drink. Ludwig placed a hand in his pocket and searched. He frowned when he came up with nothing. _He’s lookin’ for pills._ A thought mumbled.

‘’How do you like your tea?’’ He asked, defeated. He frowned when he noticed that she was inspecting his items closely. ‘’I vould appreciate it if you didn’t… gawk at my sings and look through my room. It is quite rude.’’ She hurriedly closed the wardrobe, slamming it by mistake. Ludwig’s voice was firm now and raised just a touch. ‘’And please, be **gentle**.’’

‘’Sorry!’’ She said quickly. _Careful now, luv._ He wanted to say, but said nothing at all. Ludwig placed a teacup on the table. She caught wind of it and sat away from Mundy. He was a little disappointed to know she didn’t want to sit with him. She placed her hands in her lap awkwardly. Soon enough, Ludwig came over and put his own food down. He sat beside Mundy at the table and he started eating.

‘’Are ve going to have zhe appointment now?’’ Mundy dug into breakfast eagerly and was relieved as soon as it was in his mouth.

‘’Sure… Oh! You should probably go, mister.’’ She looked to Mundy with gentle eyes and a fake smile.

He wasn’t sure whether or not to—‘’He can stay. His presence doesn’t have to be recorded. As far as zhey are concerned, it vas just you and I, _ja_?’’

‘’…No. Confidentiality is--’’ She began and Ludwig grew more impatient.

‘’You’re a terrible negotiator. If you vould like to have an appointment, he stays.’’ He said it with an attitude.

‘’Okay. Fine.’’ She clicked her pen, preparing to write. ‘’So, just to double check… Your name is Ludwig Humbolt, you were born in Stuttgart, Germany and… oh dear. My file doesn’t have your age. How old are you, Ludwig?’’

‘’May I ask who gave you permission to access zhat file?’’ Ludwig pushed his glasses up.

‘’Administration did.’’ She replied and she gave a fake smile as indicated by closed eyes and an unnatural tilt of her head. ‘’You didn’t answer the question… How old are you?’’

Ludwig sipped his coffee. ‘’I thought it vas obvious. Take a guess.’’

She smiled and responded quickly. ‘’Twenty-one.’’

Ludwig chuckled. ‘’I appreciate zhe sentiment but zhat is not efen half!’’ He cried. ‘’A young man vouldn’t be so grey.’’ He frowned when he said it.

‘’Okay… Uhm… forty-three?’’

He was bored now. ‘’Close... I’m forty-eight.’’

‘’Oh. You don’t look it. Not at all.’’ She said it with a strange tone and she gave him a peculiar glance. ‘’You’re quite refined for—‘’

Ludwig rolled his eyes and shut her up. ‘’--Can ve get to zhe main point? You and I both know my age is in zhat file. You merely vanted a conversation or an excuse to flirt vis me. I played your game, so do me a favour and hurry zhis up.’’ Ludwig glared at her. ‘’Start by telling me vhat is zhis about.’’ He spoke quickly and without a care for her.

She blushed fervidly and Mundy felt his heart sink. She sounded disappointed. ‘’The higher ups said they have been getting reports of unusual behaviour from you.’’ Ludwig said nothing and waited for her to elaborate. ‘’Apparently you have a habit of biting people on the battlefield.’’ She flipped through the file and her face turned pale at the gruesome sights. 

‘’I do vhat I must.’’ He replied.

‘’They suggested muzzling you. Would you like that?’’

Ludwig’s fist slammed the table, she jolted back. The tea shook in its cup and nearly spilled over the top. ‘’Do you even hear yourself? You ask if I vould like to be muzzled like a dog! Oh _ja, ja,_ I vould love zhat!’’ He was particularly expressive when agitated with his teeth bared and eyes vibrant. ‘’Vhat vas your name again?’’ He leaned over the table.

She swallowed nervously. ‘’Addison.’’

‘’Vell, Addison. I vould like to know who let you past zhe fourth grade.’’ He was pissed now. ‘’You’re zhat—‘’ Mundy placed a hand on the doctor’s shoulder. It was enough to stop him. He leaned back and sighed. ‘’I’m sorry. Let’s continue.’’ He calmed down, neatly folding his hands together. Mundy wondered how a simple touch had snapped him out of it. He had thought Ludwig was going to lash out for certain.

‘’Okay.’’ She tucked a lock of hair behind her ear. ‘’So **why** do you choose to fight so brutally?’’

‘’Self defence.’’ He replied.

‘’We clarified that. I’m asking what justifies it to you. Most people in your shoes wouldn’t think to… strike back like that. So what tells you to do it?’’

‘’My instincts do. It’s quite simple, really. If I can use zhe tools available to me to preserve my life and zhus my ubercharge, I vill do it. The violence is not needless or pointless… It keeps me alive.’’ He chuckled. ‘’And it proves useful in ozher vays. Zhe intimidation factor is unbelievably useful.’’ Mundy did his best to conceal a yawn.

She scribbled something in her clipboard that Mundy couldn’t quite read due to the angle. ‘’What do you mean by that?’’

‘’Think logically. A seven or so foot man has killed vone of your comrades, he stands up—‘’ Ludwig rose from his seat for emphasis. He towered over Addison and grinned. ‘’And has zhe blood of zhem down to here.’’ He pointed to his ribs. ‘’I know your imagination can only go so far, but it is quite zhe frightening image, _ja?_ Usually, zhey flinch just long enough for me to get zhe first hit.’’

‘’I guess so.’’ She said, unable to meet Ludwig’s eyes. He returned to his seat. ‘’Does the blood bother you at all?’’

Ludwig reclined a bit and sighed. ‘’Anozher silly question. I am a medic and a mercenary. I vitness it efery day. Do you still believe it bozhers me?’’

She chewed her lip. ‘’I suppose not…’’ She mumbled. ‘’Do you find the violence enjoyable, Ludwig?’’

‘’Of course I do.’’ He said. ‘’You may find zhat most of my comrades feel zhe same vay.’’

He saw the brief flash of concern in her eyes, before it returned to cold professionalism. ‘’Oh, It says here that you participated in the war. Is that true?’’ Upon the mentioning of such an event, he witnessed Ludwig freeze completely. His eyes became dead and unseeing and he wondered if the man was even breathing. His eyes jittered a little and slowly, he came back to reality. Mundy thought of it as a ‘yes’. Despite the fact that the war was long over, it still seemed to be a soft spot for the doctor.

‘’Ve do not talk about zhe var.’’ Ludwig said darkly. The psychologist sipped her tea and averted her gaze.

‘’Do you suffer from night terrors, doctor?’’ She was on the same branch but narrowly avoiding the root of such nightmares. He could feel the discomfort dripping from Ludwig.

‘’Yes.’’ He mumbled it. She noted it down.

‘’Your teammates have reported screaming in the night... So we can pin it to that. What else do you dream of, Ludwig?’’ She jotted it down.

Ludwig pondered for a moment. ‘’Many sings. But I doubt zhat you vill like my answer.’’

‘’It’s not really a matter if I like it or not.’’ She replied. ‘’So please, go ahead.’’

A smirk appeared on Ludwig’s lips. ‘’I dream of being tortured – everysing from having my fingers broken to having my organs removed vone by vone… And as for who does it? It differs every time. Sometimes its zhe Americans, ozher times it’s a member of my team or RED… Sometimes a sibling…’’ Her pen danced across the page and she looked up when she was done to hear him out.

‘’What were your siblings like, doctor?’’ She looked up from her clipboard.

Ludwig smiled pleasantly. He was nostalgic it seemed. ‘’I did not get along vis my brozher. Ve had a bit of a rivalry over zhe affection of our dear fazher and ve vere… very different in nature.’’ He said, reminiscing warmly. ‘’I did love him.’’

‘’Is he dead, Ludwig?’’

‘’Oh yes, very dead. Torn to shreds by a machine gun, I’m afraid.’’ Mundy squirmed in his seat when the German laughed. ‘’He comes back in my dreams to kill me sometimes… I can’t blame him. I’d be angry if I survived too.’’ He joked. He could see the discomfort from the girl.

‘’Okay.’’ She said flatly. ‘’What else do you dream about?’’

‘’I also dream of killing. Usually vis my bare hands... Zhey are alvays pleasant dreams. I vake up vis a smile.’’ He continued and Mundy could feel his heart beginning to race. ‘’Often I strangle my victims or bash zhem against a wall or floor until zhey die… I’ll gouge out eyes. Ozher times I disembowel zhem and pluck zheir organs individually…’’ With each and every example, more energy flooded into Ludwig’s voice, fuelling each word with overwhelming manic energy. He became vibrant and excitable. Addison was visually uncomfortable, she shifted in her seat and swallowed nervously. Mundy found himself to be fidgeting, it bit at him to hear the enthusiasm accompanied with such gruesome themes.

‘’And you enjoy killing in these dreams?’’ She asked, anxiety plaguing her petite features.

‘’ **Immensely.** ’’ Ludwig reaffirmed with excitement. She jotted something down. Whatever it was took longer to write than the rest. She was getting somewhere.

‘’And why is it so enjoyable?’’ Her voice trembled slightly.

Ludwig examined his hands, likely imagining what he could do to his phantom victims with them. ‘’It is like hunting rabbits.’’ He said excitedly. ‘’Zhey squeal and run in terror – and _ja,_ zhey may be fast but zhey are too stupid to get avay… Nor are zhey strong enough to fight back. Zhe chase is better knowing you vill vin.’’

‘’Does this apply on the battlefield as well?’’

Ludwig rolled his eyes. ‘’Yes.’’ Addison noted that as well.

‘’Is there anything else you dream about frequently? Perhaps recurring ones?’’ She nearly stumbled through her words. She knew what she was getting into.

Ludwig merely looked to his watch. ‘’It must be time for you to go.’’ He said and tapped the glass.

‘’I suppose it is. I’m glad I finally got to have an appointment with you, Ludwig. Bye.’’ She said in a hurry on her way out. As soon as the door closed, Ludwig turned to him, still beaming.

‘’You have no idea how much I resisted screaming at her.’’ He said gleefully. He stood up and gathered up the used plates and cups. ‘’I despise pretty little sings like her. She probably gets passed around more zhan zhe common cold.’’ He spat. Mundy let him rant as he washed up the dishes. ‘’She vas so rude to me.’’ He groaned. ‘’Snooping around my room as if it vere in her right… Asking if I vanted to be muzzled… Ridiculous.‘’

He approached Ludwig and grabbed a dishcloth for himself. ‘’It aint fair for ya to have tah clean up after cookin’ for me. Lemme help ya.’’ Ludwig looked at him cautiously, seemingly surprised. Mundy disregarded his look and fetched one of the plates before drying it carefully. He returned it to the drawer.

‘’How kind of you.’’ Ludwig mumbled. He likely intended it to be inaudible, but Mundy caught it just fine. He put a knife back into place. One by one, he dried everything and put it back into its intended spot. It was quiet for a while. When it was done, he folded up the cloth. He shuddered when a tender kiss was placed on his cheek. Ludwig went to speak but a loud buzz cut him off. He slammed the wall with his fist and yelled a ridiculously long string of curses. Thankfully Mundy couldn’t understand a word. No wonder he was going mad, nobody could be responsible for themselves for more than a day at a time. He scooped up his medigun, this time not bothering with his coat or tools.

He left quickly and without a word.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh by the way in case it wasn't obvious, I know nothing about psychology/psychologists, so let me know if anything stuck out as shitty and I'll do my best to correct it.  
> slight edit - fixed accent inaccuracies and some awkward sentences.  
> Criticism is always welcome :)


	7. Open Doors

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oh medic you sick fuck   
> also a steamy chapter :)

Mundy looked around the room for something to occupy himself. His gaze fixed on the bathroom door and he figured that the doctor wouldn’t mind if he used the shower. Mundy entered the bathroom and noticed immediately how much larger it was when compared to that of other mercenaries’ rooms. He figured it was because the man spent most of his time shoving his hands into the insides of his team or cutting people open.

Either that or he had a significantly larger paycheque.

Mundy deduced that it was most likely the latter. He stripped down and put the hot water on before stepping inside the shower cubicle The water always took some time to get warm and so he waited, shivering a little as cold droplets would occasionally splash him. The tiling below him became cold as well and it seemed he couldn’t escape it. Slowly, the icy water became warm until it hit just right. He started with his face and washed the grime off. He went to his hair and felt all the dirt wash away. He found himself lost in the feeling of hot water against his back and the comfortable sensation of being clean. He felt like a person again, rather than a caged animal. He scratched at his neck and found an uncomfortable patch of stubble which intensified the closer he got to his face. _I need a bloody shave._ He thought to himself and went on a hunt for a razor. There wasn’t one in the cubicle, it seemed. He stepped out and went to the sink, where a little cupboard was attached underneath. It wasn’t by the sink as he had expected so he ducked down and opened the cupboard doors. The creaked a little.

His eyes darted around. He saw nail clippers, filers, a comb, chapstick and Mundy smiled when he saw it. It was one of the more expensive razors and would feel like a dream. He was just about to close the cupboard but he paused when he saw a little wooden box. It had a small padlock around the part that opened. The keyhole on it was tiny and it made him wonder what was inside. His first thought was maybe medication but the doctor wasn’t a junkie, nor did he seem to have ailments of any sort. He thought for where he may have hidden the key. Mundy thought it would have to be in this room for easy access. He looked around the compartment and lifted several bottles. One of them was incredibly light and he realised it was empty.

It was then when he heard the clink of a key inside. _Sneaky bugger!_ He thought to himself as he unscrewed the cap and shook it until the little key fell out. The anticipation bubbled in his stomach as he slotted the key in and opened the little chest.

His heart sank at the sight. At first he wasn’t sure what he was looking at but when he inspected the little vials more carefully, he realised exactly what he was looking at.

They **were** drugs, just not the kind he had been expecting. These were the kind someone would spike your drink with. These would make you dizzy and faint. These were the sort to leave blanks in memories to put holes in the night before.

…Ludwig had drugged him with these. The doctor would have had time to reconsider, yet he went through it. He could have decided against it at any moment. And yet, he saw it through and used them to make him exploitable and vulnerable.

He wondered how many times Ludwig had done this to his team and possibly the members of RED and nobody remembered a thing except him. _Oh Christ…_ A thought cried. He realised that when teammates got too drunk or passed out, they were sent to the medical bay, right into the doctor’s hands. Ludwig could do anything his sick mind could come up with.

It was strange to think the doctor had deliberately stored these in his room for easy access.

He closed the box and locked it again before placing the key in the bottle. He made it all look untouched. _Out of sight, out of mind._ He noticed he was still clutching the razor. He had forgotten about it completely. It was what he came for, really. Mundy cleaned up his mug and removed the scratchy patches with ease. Appearances didn’t lie, it was a good blade.

He decided that his shower was finished and he needed to get out of this room. It had become far too personal for his liking. He threw his clothes back on and left the bathroom. The relief was instantaneous. He didn’t want to think about any of it anymore.

He found the contents of that file creeping into his head again.

_//Exhibits megalomania.//_

That statement had made it all fall into place.

Ludwig wanted to feel powerful. He craved domination and utter control. He needed it. The pursuit of it was driving him mad and Mundy was feeding him the power he was so hooked on. He had been starved of his fix of authority and influence to the point of madness and so was controlling his team and now trying to attain a constant source of it.

The man in question returned, now even more agitated. He was soaked from the rain, his hair sopping wet, his skin glistening with water. His glasses were covered in droplets. He threw them carelessly and the glass clinked against the table. _Fuck, he’s angry. I should prolly leave him alone._ A thought murmured. He went into the bathroom – and stumbled on the way, likely because he couldn’t see properly. Mundy took some initiative and cleaned the medic’s glasses. He needed them desperately, it seemed.

He returned shortly with partially dried hair, it wasn’t dripping wet anymore at the least. ‘’Here, doc. Ya should dry yourself properly or ya will catch a cold.’’ He said and handed his spectacles to the man, he fumbled to find them in the blurry mess he saw but managed to get a grip and hook them behind his ears. Mundy didn’t receive a ‘thank you’ or anything of the sort. He merely went to his desk, clicked his pen and pulled out a file. Mundy sneaked a glance and noticed that it was his.

‘’Do you drink a lot of water, Mundy?’’ He looked up from the file and met his eyes.

‘’…I dunno. Prolly not.’’ He shrugged.

‘’Vonderful. Zhat’s easy zhen. You have kidney stones vhich may be too large to be passed naturally… Zhats zhe story as far as administration knows.’’ He scribbled that down under the medical section. ‘’You’re out of commission for two or so veeks, _mein freund_.’’ Mundy’s heart raced at the idea. He couldn’t be here for that long. ‘’Possibly longer if I am imaginative.’’

‘’What do ya mean, two weeks?!’’ He cried.

‘’You need to drink more vater, Mundy. Ozhervise you might actually get vone.’’ He said humorously. 

He quickly changed the topic. ‘’Who needed ya earlier, doc?’’

Ludwig sighed. ‘’Zhe soldier managed to shoot himself in zhe foot vis a rocket. Zhe heavy pressed zhe button for him, because he refused to call me by his choice. He is not an intelligent vone, zhat’s for sure.’’

Mundy chuckled. ‘’Got more helmet than brains, I reckon.’’ 

‘’ _Ja…_ definitely.’’ He twirled his pen in his hand and dropped it clumsily. It rolled over the edge and fell. ‘’ _Ach,_ vould you mind getting zhat, Mundy?’’ He didn’t bother thinking about it, instead he did as he was asked and went to retrieve it, only to find the troublesome bastard out of arm’s reach. It was right up against the wall, much to his displeasure. He would have to crawl under to grab it. He knew how silly it would look. He got on all fours and slipped under, nearly bumping his head. He reached to grab it. He could feel eyes on his back, watching his every move. A soft gasp escaped him when a playful hand slapped his ass before touching him up. “You’re good, aren’t you?” He said quietly, the softness in his voice was cruel, that gentleness betrayed the meaning behind his words.

He grabbed it and he started to back out from under the desk but a firm hand on his back stopped him. “What are ya—‘’

“--Shut up.” Ludwig hissed, cutting him off. Mundy stayed where he was in fear of being hurt. The bushman could feel his heart pounding and the heat all over his body. “Embarrassed, are we?” He went to speak but a finger on his lip silenced him. He couldn’t help but wonder what was happening. He’d done his job, what else could be done? Heeled work boots hooked over his back as if he was a footrest. He cried out in surprise. _What the fuck is this shit!?_ The flare on his cheeks burned brighter. ‘’Stay.’’ It was a simple order. He despised it.

He heard the rotary phone ring on the desk, the buzz vibrating the table legs around him. Ludwig picked up the phone. “ _Hallo_?” The conversation quickly drifted into what medicines needed to be restocked, infirmary use, tool replacements… None of it was interesting.

The heels of the man’s boots bounced against his waist in playful twirls and idle movement. The medic seemed to be in his element: at his desk, with a human footstool. He turned his head to look at the man, but he could only see from the waist down.

He noticed a distinct swelling protruding from the doctor’s abdomen.

_You sick bastard!_

He smiled to himself, knowing more than he did before - the doctor loved power, and demonstrating such power even more so, it seemed.

Bony fingers went to his back and the shoes on his waist moved off, unloading the weight on his back. He was whirled to face Ludwig, then the medic unzipped his fly, taking out his cock whilst talking casually on the phone. He held the reddened snake to Mundy’s lips. _No way, mate._ He thought. It was a silent order, one he didn’t have the power to refuse. He hesitated for just a moment and heard the tapping of fingers on the table, a sign of impatience. He was going to be mad if he hesitated and delayed it any longer. _I can’t refuse, can I?_ He sighed internally and kissed the head before enveloping just the tip in his mouth and giving a pressurized yet gentle suckle. A hand went to his hair, running through it gently as praise. He ran his tongue along it, stroking it with swift and deliberate movements. All the while, his tone remained calm and stoic, the other person on the line wouldn’t even be able to tell. The grip on his hair became rough and tight, commanding him to do more. He obliged and put the shaft in his mouth. He was petted like a good puppy for his compliance; his hair was ruffled kindly.

He tuned back into the conversation. “ _Ja_ , I’ll have it done within the week.” Ludwig’s fingers ran through his dark locks as he spoke, stimulating his scalp sweetly. He leaned in and out letting the hardening cock dip into his throat. He pulled out again, then licked the head, deliberately swirling his tongue around the tip and rubbing the slit with the tip of his tongue. He was petted tenderly and hands ran through his hair and stroked him. It was strange to receive physical praise, he wasn’t sure if he even liked it in the first place He only noticed now how firm the man’s cock was, surely he was close to finishing.

Mundy did something cheeky; he pulled away. Instead, he kissed the base, then each testicle. He examined his work and noted the precum dripping from the excited head. He watched as a bead would grow large, become too heavy for its own good and dribble down, melding with his saliva. He pampered it with soft kisses and teasing touches to tease the man and to delay orgasm. He knew it was torture having to wait. Mundy wanted to hear him beg and plead to be taken back in and pleasured. He wanted to hear the desperation and need in his voice.

The conversation seemed to be ending, as told by the impatience in Ludwig’s tone. They exchanged goodbyes and he hung up promptly. The phone was tossed on the table. A hand ran through his hair, asking for him to end it. The touch was gentle and considerate. It was a plea. He complied and enveloped the hard cock in his mouth. As soon as he was on it, the other man eagerly bucked into his throat, it was coarse and fast and he almost couldn’t take it. Thankfully, it pulled Ludwig over the edge and he climaxed. It wasn’t nearly as passionate and energetic as the one from the morning, but it satisfied him. Ludwig sighed, his hands toyed with dark locks. ‘’It took all of my energy not to be loud… you are quite talented, I must admit…’’ He chuckled quietly. ‘’It makes me vonder if you hafe done zhis before… Anyvays, I’ll let you out. Zhat’s somesing off my bucket list at least.’’ He joked.

‘’What, have someone give ya a blowie at your desk?’’

Ludwig scooted out of the way a little to give him room to exit. ‘’ _Ja._ I’m surprised it hasn’t happened until just zhen.’’

‘’Crazy.’’ He said.

Ludwig tucked everything away and stood up. ‘’Vould you like a drink, Mundy?’’ He walked over to the fridge and inspected it carefully.

‘’Ya got grog, doc?’’ He called out.

‘’In a language I can understand, please Mundy.’’ He said, not turning to face him.

‘’Do ya have alcohol?’’

‘’Hmm… I might get myself a glass of vine… I hafe beer, if zhat is more to your taste. I hafe ozher sings as vell but zhose are more for getting drunk zhan for zhe flafour.’’

‘’Ah, I’ll jus’ have a beer, cheers mate.’’ He came to a revelation. ‘’I’ve never seen ya drunk, now that I think about it.’’

Ludwig pulled a wine bottle from a compartment and placed it on the table alongside a beer can. ‘’Zhat’s because I’m good about it. If I vant to drink myself silly, I do it behind closed doors… even zhen, I’m far too busy to be hungover so it rarely happens.’’ He continued. ‘’And I’m an embarrassingly giggly drunk.’’ He pulled up a seat for himself and for the bushman, practically inviting him over. ‘’I do hope you hafe responsible habits, _mein freund_.’’

‘’Yeah… Mostly. I only really went overboard with it when I was young. Not so much now.’’ He smiled as the memories came flooding back. Mate’s parties… Christmas barbeques… Good stuff.

‘’A bit of a vild vone, vhere ve?’’ Ludwig teased.

Mundy disagreed with it. Sure, he had his moments of craziness growing up, but he had been (mostly) responsible in his early years. ‘’Nah… A bit of a loner growin’ up, actually. I spent most of my time outside, jus’ doin’ random shit that popped intah my head.’’ A warm feeling blended with the beer in his stomach. ‘’Didn’t have many friends and that. I did my own thing. Got bullied a lot for it, but ya know. I didn’t care ‘bout it.’’

‘’Oh you and I bozh!’’ He laughed heartily and organically. ‘’Zhough for entirely different reasons.’’ He cocked a brow to coerce him into elaborating. ‘’I vas an unusual young man, I’ll hafe you know. Far too open for my own good. I learned quickly of my condition as I grew up and owned it. I vas called every slur in zhe book… I can’t blame zhem. I liked zhe attention, even if it vas negative.’’

‘’What do ya mean?’’ 

‘’It’s better if I gife you some sort of idea of how… eccentric I vas.’’ _You’re still eccentric, mate._ Ludwig hopped out of his seat and began to rummage through his drawers. ‘’I know I kept it…’’ He turned over a laminated photograph and grinned. ‘’ _Ja!_ Zhis is it.’’ He came to Mundy’s side and showed him. At first he wasn’t sure what he was seeing but it made more sense as he explained. ‘’Vone morning my sister tried out new makeup on me. My mozher insisted zhat she take my picture. She thought it vas quite funny.’’ The photograph showed a young – likely adolescent - Ludwig with an arm wrapped around who Mundy assumed to be his significantly shorter sister. Behind his thick frames of his glasses, he could see the mascara laden lashes, the eyeshadow and the coloured lips. ‘’My fazher vasn’t so pleased vhen I vent to _schule_ like zhat.’’

Mundy laughed at the thought. ‘’Did he pelt ya?’’

‘’No, of course not!’’ He scoffed. ‘’He liked me far too much.’’ There was a long pause and he busied himself in the awkward silence by cleaning his nails. That promoted conversation and he almost sighed in relief. ‘’You really need a hobby, Mundy. Ozhervise you are going to be fery bored.’’ He joked. ‘’Vhat do you do for fun?’’

Mundy looked out the window. It was overcast now, with dark clouds looming over the horizon, threatening rain. Sure enough, it was only going to get colder. ‘’If the weather was a bit nicer I’d ‘prolly be outside watchin’ some birds… maybe givin’ ‘em some dinner if I was feelin’ generous.’’

Ludwig smiled and nodded. He appeared older when he was serious. It was strange to see him so… grounded. He wondered if this seemingly calm and kind creature was the side of him that was drowning under the growing insanity. ‘’Zhat is a nice idea. Ve should do zhat sometime.’’ He took a sip of his wine, reddening his lips.

‘’Yeah…’’ He scratched at the stubble on his chin. ‘’So, uh, doc… I didn’t upset ya yesterday, did I? Misha said that you—‘’

‘’I vas upset, yes.’’ He replied quickly.

Mundy felt awkward now. He had penetrated even Ludwig’s thick skin through the highly impersonal act of running. ‘’I didn’t make ya cry, did I?’’ He asked, fearing the answer.

Ludwig laughed uncomfortably. ‘’Zhe funny sing is, I vas of zhe opinion zhat my tear ducts no longer functioned and just to spite me, my body proved me wrong.’’ He took off his glasses and inspected the lenses. ‘’You have no idea how confused I vas vhen zhese fogged up. I had to vipe my eyes before I realised vhat vas happening to me!’’ He averted eye contact, evidently embarrassed or ashamed. He couldn’t imagine such a heartless man shedding a single tear, but all sources were proving otherwise. Perhaps there was a human being locked up in that head of his. The doctor sipped at his drink and he noticed a puff of smoke behind him. Before he could yell out, a dart was shoved in his neck and Ludwig fell limp, dropping the glass and spilling a purple-red colour all over the floorboards as if it were blood. His glasses fell from his nose, clattering on the table. _What the fuck!_ His mind raced and screamed for him to do anything. He noticed the spy behind the now unconscious German. ‘’What did ya do that for!?’’ He cried in shock.

‘’I did you a favour, _mon ami._ ’’ The spy said, sneering at Ludwig. ‘’He’s quite the repulsive creature, isn’t he?’’ Mundy said nothing to that. He had seen glimmers of a normal man, but he couldn’t argue that such glimmers were outweighed by a destructive, deranged animal in his head. ‘’So, are you going to leave now? The door is open for you – thanks to yours truly.’’

‘’The door may be open, mate, but that doesn’t mean he aint gonna follow me out.’’

The Frenchman laughed and pulled the doctor’s head up by the hair. ‘’I can ensure he leaves you alone, Mundy.’’

‘’How?’’

‘’Torture. A simple deterrent.’’ He responded. Mundy felt his heart sink. He looked to the spy. He meant it and intended to do it. As much as he despised what Ludwig was doing, he knew that extensive pain would drive him to greater insanity. Hell, the fragment of a human being that laughs naturally, sheds tears and loves his work would die in that chamber, leaving only the part that wanted to slaughter the people around him. It would be catastrophic and damaging to not only the medic, but the entire band of mercenaries. Torture would cause more psychological damage, he would go fucking ballistic – he’d do a lot more than rip throats out.

It would have consequences for Mundy as well.

The doctor wouldn’t leave him be with any amount of physical torture. If anything, it would make him more determined. He may receive punishment for doing nothing or running again – he looked to his fingers and could imagine blood pooling from raw flesh on his broken fingers. He couldn’t leave and he wouldn’t leave.

Things might change for the better if he chose to help.

‘’I can’t go, spook.’’ He said firmly.

The spy’s fists balled. ‘’You can leave, _mon ami!_ RED fears for you. Go home to your van.’’ _I doubt they weep._ A thought muttered and he drowned it immediately, repulsed by it.

‘’I can’t.’’ He said. ‘’Go home, mate. Ya don’t need tah save me or nothin’. I’m safe already, aight?’’

The Frenchman rolled his eyes. ‘’I have my doubts. The medic is not a man I trust.’’

‘’Everythin’ is jus’ fine, aight?’’ He reaffirmed. He wasn’t sure why he was defending Ludwig, yet he did it anyway.

‘’I wonder if you have developed Stockholm syndrome, sniper.’’ He said in passing. ‘’If you want to stay with this… animal… do so. The drug will wear off in a few hours. RED will not be coming for you. This is your last chance.’’ He said, now at the doorway.

‘’I said it before, mate. I ain’t goin’.’’ He snapped, now a little annoyed.

‘’Fine.’’ The Frenchman growled in kind and slammed the door behind him.

Mundy looked to the incapacitated medic. He appeared dead, despite being merely unconscious and the sight unsettled him. Something about the normalcy of it was distressing. He wondered how many wound up dying while reading the morning paper or just before bed while gazing at the stars. He let those thoughts fade and instead devised a way to fix the problem. He walked over and examined the man, thinking of the best way to lift him without hurting himself in the process. Undoubtedly, he would be difficult to carry, but it was only a short way to the bed.

He tucked a hand under his knees and the other on his back before lifting him up against his chest. He grunted at the weight but managed the distance to the bed before lowering Ludwig onto the sheets. That was better, it looked more natural and was less discomforting for him.

Mundy looked to the clock. It was six now, supper time. He opened the refrigerator and smiled when he saw wine and beer. He noted it for later, then continued the search for anything edible. There was a wide range of uncooked goods, like meats and vegetables. He opened the freezing compartment and smiled.

Chips.

A stroke of brilliance overwhelmed him. He was going to make an Aussie classic; steak and chips… With maybe a salad.

He got to work.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> STEAK AND CHIPS STEAK AND CHIPS STEAK AND CHIPS STEAK AND CHIPS STEAK AND CHIPS STEAK AND CHIPS


	8. Swept Under the Rug

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fluffy chapter to wash our sins away :)

The soft rustle of sheets alerted him and he turned his head to look, Ludwig was stirring from the drug-induced slumber. Mundy sat by the bed and waited for him to return to consciousness fully. He opened his eyes drowsily and skimmed the room before locking with Mundy’s eyes hazily. The normally vibrant blues had dulled into a tired mess of greys. Ludwig rose up, mumbling something he didn’t quite catch. He noticed how sluggish he was. He placed unsteady legs to the ground and went to stand.

Mundy halted him. ‘’Woah now, easy, doc. You’re still wakin’ up. Sit down for a bit, aight?’’ He said, placing his hands on the German’s shoulders, forcing him back down.

He mumbled in a language he couldn’t understand. In response to a confused look he clarified, albeit with a significant amount of effort. His mind was hazy and struggling between languages. ‘’…You’re still here vis me...’’ He slurred his words and the drowsiness in his voice was unmistakeable.

‘’Yeah. I’ve made us some dinner, if you’re hungry.’’ He said. Ludwig went to stand and he had to stop him again. ‘’Doc, c’mon. Ya aint in a good state. Lemme help ya.’’ He offered his hand but it was haphazardly slapped away, they hardly made contact and it was then when he realised the medic’s glasses were missing… Combined with the aftereffects of that drug, he probably couldn’t see a thing. _He’s as blind as a bat._ A thought mumbled. He grabbed his spectacles off the table. ‘’Here mate, lemme put these on for ya.’’ Mundy said and held him still, despite his efforts, the man still writhed.

‘’I am… perfectly _fähig_ —no… capable of doing… zhat myself.’’

‘’No you aint!’’ He said hastily. ‘’Listen to yourself, mate. You’re fuckin’ out of it. Let me help ya.’’ He offered his hand again. 

‘’ _Ich brauche deine Hilfe nicht_!’’ He hissed, shoving Mundy away. ‘’I am not some sick little… animal you hafe to take care of.’’ Even while out of it, there was bite in his words. ‘’I don’t need your pity. I can do it myself…’’ Ludwig nicked his glasses from the bushman’s hand and clumsily hooked them behind his ears. ‘’ _Dummkopf…’’_ He growled under his breath and on shaky legs, rose up before toppling forward as he couldn’t maintain his balance. Mundy caught him and held him in place.

‘’Doc, ya can’t walk. Jus’ sit down, aight?’’ He insisted and slowly eased the taller man back down. He looked pissed, yet so tired.

Ludwig bared his teeth and glared. ‘’No. I am not…I’m…’’ He strained himself searching for the correct words. ‘’I am not helpless!’’ He cried with surprising clarity.

‘’Doc… I know ya aint. But ya aint well, so ya gotta rest up for a tic.’’ He reassured the man by holding his hand. ‘’Okay, mate?’’ Ludwig looked to their interlocked fingers, then back to him.

The stubborn mule caved. ‘’Fine.’’ He frowned when he noticed the shattered glass fragments on the ground and the stain. ‘’ _Ach… schmutzig...’’_ He muttered.

‘’Don’t worry about it, luv—‘’ He caught himself saying it again and internally punched himself. ‘’I’ll deal with it.’’ He said. ‘’There’s some dinner there, if ya want it.’’

Ludwig grumbled it. ‘’It vill be breakfast.’’ He fumbled at his belt buckle, struggling to undo it. His movements were clumsy and sloppy.

‘’Let me do it.’’ He said, surprising himself. He couldn’t understand his urge to help and couldn’t decipher the source of it. He didn’t know why he was doing what he was doing, but he knew it was somehow right. He discarded the belt. ‘’Do ya want anythin’ else off, mate?’’

‘’Everysing.’’ Ludwig murmured and drowsily gestured to his entire body. He noticed Mundy’s sceptical stare and smiled groggily. ‘’… _Schau mich nicht so an!_ It may be cold but I vill oferheat vis all zhese _schichten_.’’ Mundy shrugged it off and layer by layer, stripped the medic, starting with the jumper. ‘’ _Viel besser, danke_.’’ He mumbled. ‘’Hah… I’m going to schleep now.’’

‘’Aight. Sweet dreams.’’ Mundy said in passing. For a while, he lingered in the room and gave himself little things to do. He washed up the dishes (as quietly as humanly possible), cleaned up the wine spill and glass, made his ‘bed’, took a piss and searched the pantry for milo. He couldn’t explain the craving and was disappointed when he found none. He supposed it made sense. He thought to grab some from his van later.

…If he was allowed to do so.

He turned to look at the doctor. He had dropped into unconsciousness again and was still for once. His breaths were slow and relaxed. Mundy then listened to the light pitter-patter of rain and thought how lovely it would be just to sit outside for a minute.

He did just that. Mundy muffled his footsteps and opened the door slowly, to minimalize the creaking sound. He passed through the infirmary and sat on the front doorstep. The cement was cold, but he didn’t care. He merely observed the quicksilver pellets of rain falling to the earth. He adored the musty and nostalgic smell that this sort of weather brought. He closed his eyes, merely listening to the gentle, beautiful sound that accompanied the rustle of trees and the soft coos of owls and creatures of the night.

The breeze chilled him, but the freshness of it was unmistakably relieving. Mundy felt more at home when outdoors, or as close to it as possible. Being cooped up in a stationary, unchanging place was dull when compared to the ever dynamic and self-sufficient outdoors. Better yet, far away from the cities, there were less and less people to talk to or to be forced into boring small talk with.

A sharp cry scattered his tranquil thoughts. He tilted his head to the source of the sound and realised that it had come from inside. He sighed and went back inside, leaving his paradise for fear of being scolded. Mundy closed all the doors behind him gently and was puzzled to see the German still asleep.

Looking closer, he realised that the man was trembling. He was talking softly too, in a flurry of words he couldn’t understand. He was **scared.** Mundy took in the sight, he had never once seen him afraid and here this sadistic creature was, curled up in a ball and quivering in fear. He breathed rapidly, with his chest rising and falling in a panic. _Unbelievable._ A thought murmured. He watched in curiosity and awe and his heart skipped a beat when Ludwig began to thrash.

The fearful mutters transformed into horrific screams.

It was torture to listen to and he had to do something. He crouched by the man’s bedside and sat dazed for a moment before taking action. ‘’Oi, mate.’’ He said softly. ‘’Mate!’’ He insisted, a little louder this time. ‘’Get up!’’ Still he got nothing. ‘’Snap outta it!’’ He raised his voice and tugged his hair. Ludwig shot back to life and sat up. He was silent and distant for a while, then tears streamed from his eyes. He was breathless and afraid, like a trapped animal. He was speechless and could only watch. He looked to the doctor’s shaking hands and grabbed them, to provide some sort of comfort, or at least to say he was there, even if he couldn’t provide verbal reassurance. He had never been good with these sorts of situations and by god, it was showing. ‘’Bad dream, Ludwig?’’ He asked stupidly.

He met eye contact and finally seemed to be present, rather than in whatever nightmare his subconscious had brought him to. ‘’… _Ja._ ’’ He whispered hoarsely.

‘’What about?’’ He remembered that his dear mum would get him to talk about his nightmares as a kid, as according to her, talking about them helped to get rid of them, or to make the subject more comfortable.

Ludwig bit his lip, something he never did. ‘’Zhe air raids back home.’’ He said quietly. ‘’I remember zhe little sings zhe most... Zhe ground trembling, zhe dust falling from zhe ceiling, zhe smell of fire…’’ Ludwig looked to the roof with concerned eyes before resuming his gaze. ‘’It’s silly of me to still be afraid, even after all zhese years.’’ His voice trembled and more tears spilled over the walls of the once fortified dam. His breaths became shuddery and choked. _Ugly crier, aint he?_ A thought muttered. He waved it off and instead thought of what he should do.

Mundy wasn’t sure what to say. He merely went with his instincts and hoped it was the right thing. He wiped the man’s tears and held his cheek. Hell, he offered a gentle smile. When touched, the medic’s breath hitched and he sobbed harder. Despite the reaction, he knew his instincts had been right. It was all coming out.

‘’It’s aight, mate.’’ He said softly and sat beside him on the bed – it was way more comfortable than the floor and he found it easier to make eye contact when they were on the same level. _Don’t do it, fuckin’ idiot—_ He ignored the thought and wrapped his arms around Ludwig. Everything was screaming at him to let go, that he didn’t deserve it and he was wrong and he was helping a monster thrive and —

Tears splashed against his shoulder, sobering him from the onslaught of critical thoughts. He didn’t mind anymore. This was okay. He was helping in some shape or form and just maybe, things could be better… for both of them. Mundy let him weep. He sobbed loudly and painfully, with the memories of it all overwhelming every part of him. No words were necessary, only the warmth of another was needed. Slowly, the doctor calmed down. The shuddering, shaking breaths stabilised and he rested on Mundy’s shoulder, quiet and in a strange state of contentment.

He couldn’t help but wonder if this had been the right decision at all. _No goin’ back now._ A thought reminded him. He let it go and instead, existed in the moment. The quiet was filled with gentle breaths and the soft pitter-patter of rain. He felt warm and a bizarre relief, like he had done something good. His eyes burned, the night was growing old. He spoke gently and kindly. ‘’Are ya ready tah sleep now, luv?’’ He caught himself saying **that** again and yet, he didn’t care that it had slipped out. Ludwig parted reluctantly, even in the dark, he could see the redness in his eyes and the glistening trails to his cheeks. Mundy went to hop into his own makeshift bed, but a hand on his own stopped him.

‘’… _Bitte?’’_ A single plea was all it took. Ludwig shifted back toward the wall, offering a space beside him. _C’mon, ya know better than this. C’mon. Jus’ say no—_

Against every one of his instincts, he caved. Something about the rawness in his voice and the weight of the word, those blue eyes drew him in and he surrendered. He crawled into bed with the doctor and tugged the blanket over himself. Mundy was met with vulnerable, blue eyes. _Why’s he starin’?_ They darted to his lips, then to him, as if asking for permission. He allowed it with a slight nod. A gentle, yet shy kiss was placed on his lips before parting again. He smiled and turned over onto his side, he had always been a side-sleeper. A warm presence rubbed up against his back, getting comfortable. He sighed and closed his eyes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Who would have thought sweeping your repressed memories of WW2 was a bad idea?  
> Mundy is such a softie though i love him


	9. Our Chains

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Writing this part was a nightmare lol

_Ludwig followed the rusted chain, it was extensive and he couldn’t see the end of it. The source of it had strayed far from him, trying desperately to escape his grasp. It would do no good in the end. He always got what he wanted. Always._

_As he walked, he felt a faint pulse. Faint, but definitely there. He was getting closer._

_He saw the chain swerve around a corner, catching on a rock and it was stuck in place, like an anchor. It was right there, waiting for him. He licked his lips in anticipation. He would do anything to feel that pulse race in his hands and for it to finally submit to him. He wanted to own that link. No, he needed to own it. It would add another wonderfully useful branch to his network, one he could depend on for just about anything. It would listen to him without question, obey eagerly and follow every command. It wouldn’t bite, growl or disobey. It would love him unconditionally._

_The perfect pet._

_He bared his fangs and leapt around the corner, expecting his feeble escapee before him, but there was only dust and yet more metal hoops to follow. There wasn’t much left, the pulse grew stronger. He increased his pace. He ran up a set of glass-like stairs and it heard him coming, as the heartbeat at his fingertips became electric. It was rapid and powerful. Upon reaching the top, he saw the dead link in full form._

_The bushman sat, perched on a thick branch of a dead gumtree. It lacked leaves and appeared more like a ghostly corpse than a tree. Its roots were like contorted arms that had dug into the glass void of a floor. Around his neck was a metal band that held the interwoven metal links. Their eyes locked and the sky split with a bolt of lightning. The clouds became agitated, with dark blues tainting the normal pale whites, threatening rain._

_‘’Vhy didn’t you come vhen you vere called,_ mein haustier _?’’ He said with a purposefully accusatory tone. ‘’You do know who you belong to, don’t you?’’ He pulled at the chain for emphasis and was delighted when it forced the sniper’s head forward. Rain began to fall. Droplets collided with the glass, staining it a bright red. He looked up to see that the precipitation was not water, but rather, it was blood. The bushman said nothing and instead looked to the saddened sky._

_‘’Come here. Now.’’ He ordered, beckoning towards himself, hoping that the man would come over on his own accord. Despite his insistence, the sniper didn’t leave his perch. Ludwig rolled his eyes. ‘’Oh please, ve aren’t doing zhis song and dance again.’’ He hissed, now agitated. He grabbed the chain and pulled it hard, so hard that he fell out of the tree and was dragged across the ground to his feet. Ludwig lifted him by the band around his neck to force eye contact. ‘’I thought ve vere over zhis. On your feet, hurry it up.’’ He barked. The sniper found his footing on the ground and stared blankly. ‘’So tell me, who do you belong to? Talk or I vill—‘’_

_‘’--I belong to you,’’ He said flatly. ‘’But you also belong to **me**.’’ Emerald eyes met his and he felt cold steel clamp around his throat, locking around tightly like a collar. The bushman opened his palm and a metal chain materialised. It hooked on that band and stayed there. Frantically, the medic pulled at it, trying to force it off. It wouldn’t go. They were bound together. _


	10. Weak

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hooooooo boi this one's a long one  
> Worth it though I promise

Mundy returned to consciousness slowly and reluctantly. He didn’t want to wake up just yet. He wanted to stay in the warm, happy realm of nothingness. He felt warm still and could very well just nod off again. Despite the desire to fall asleep again, he opened his eyes. His heart skipped a beat, but it quickly eased. Ludwig was beside him. It was strange to see him so relaxed and quiet. He looked quite happy when asleep – and not the manic sort that he often exhibited while awake. Somehow, this happiness was natural and peaceful. He looked almost normal and he eagerly took in the rare sight.

He let out a relaxed sigh and stretched out like a cat, he heard pops and cracks from his body as it woke up with his mind. He slumped and relaxed again. Upon the disturbance, Ludwig stirred from his sleep, waking up and his lashes fluttered drowsily. Icy blue eyes met his. ‘’ _Guten morgen, liebling_.’’ He said softly.

‘’Mornin’.’’ He replied groggily. The medic closed the distance between them and embraced him in a close cuddle. He didn’t mind and was tempted to snuggle against the man but he pushed the idea down in revulsion.

Ludwig planted a kiss on his forehead. ‘’… _Ich liebe dich_...’’ The words – though he couldn’t quite grasp them – were spoken kindly and as a soft whisper.

‘’What’s gotten intah ya, doc?’’ He laughed.

Ludwig smiled hazily. His hair was in his face and spiked up on the side he was sleeping on. _He’s a fuckin’ mess and I love it._ A thought mumbled and another came to counteract it. _No ya bloody don’t, shut up_. ‘’I’m just happy…’’ He sighed. ‘’I vas expecting you to run and leave me vis zhat filzhy spy.’’

‘’How’d ya know it was the spy?’’ He wondered.

Ludwig chuckled. ‘’He reeks of nicotine and neizher of us smoke… May I ask vhy you didn’t go home? I’m very curious.’’

Mundy wasn’t really sure himself. He had a few reasons, but none of them were concrete. ‘’Well… Uh… I aint certain… The spy proposed physical torture tah dissuade ya and I thought that was a shit idea so… yeah.’’

‘’I have to agree vis zhat. I vouldn’t have appreciated zhe pain.’’ His eyes fixed on Mundy’s hands for just a moment before moving back to his face. ‘’I thought you vould have loved to smack me around a little… and yet, you haven’t laid a hand on me. How curious.’’ He said in with a smug sort of air that he hated and felt flattered by at the same time.

‘’Well… It wouldn’t really achieve nothin’, would it?’’ Coming to think of it, he definitely could have hurt the medic. He wondered why he hadn’t considered it at all but had instead felt the need to protect him. ‘‘How much do ya remember of last night, doc?’’

‘’…I remember up to zhe spy behind me. Zhe rest is a blur.’’

‘’Do ya remember dreamin’ at all? Or… nightmares more accurately?’’ He prodded a little further, he was curious if he recalled breaking down in his arms.

Ludwig seemed surprised by this. ‘’…I remember dreaming, but not hafing any nightmares… Zhe drug must hafe vorn zhin in zhe night.’’ He looked to Mundy with a curious gaze. ‘’Did I have vone? A nightmare, I mean.’’ He sounded awkward about it. It was a place of discomfort.

‘’Yeah. Ya scream a lot.’’ He pointed to his ears. ‘’Fuckin’ hurt my ears.’’

Ludwig averted his gaze, seemingly ashamed. ‘’I’m sorry.’’ Mundy felt himself turn warmer at the sound of an apology. He had never been expecting to get a genuine one in any circumstance. ‘’I didn’t do anysing regrettable, did I? Vaking up from zhem can be razher disorienting.’’

Mundy wasn’t sure if it was appropriate to mention it, but he didn’t really want to keep it a secret. In some way, last night had been special to him. He had caught a hint of humanity and wanted to share it. ‘’I don’t think ya will believe me but… ya cried a lot.’’ He saw the medic tense at that.

‘’I don’t remember doing zhat. Are you lying to me, Mundy?’’ His words were accusatory, but the way he asked was not. It was more so confused and frightened.

‘’Nah. Look mate, I know you said ya don’t like talkin’ ‘bout it, but last night ya said ya dreamt about the air raids. Ya mentioned… what was it…?’’ The medic listened intently with his full attention. He was silent as he gathered his thoughts and his next string of words. ‘’Ya said that ya remembered the dust fallin’ from thah ceilin’ and the smell’a fire.’’

Ludwig frowned. ‘’ _Klingt nach mir._ ’’ He sighed, disappointed.

‘’But… It wasn’t all bad, ya know. Ya let me cuddle ya. I don’t think ya remember it… but it was real nice. I would like tah do it more often.’’ He caught himself about to ramble. He stopped the ramble before it came and shut himself up.

‘’Is now a good start?’’ Ludwig asked. It was almost rhetorical with how obvious his answer would be. When given no response, the doctor nestled himself – a difficult feat considering how much taller he was – on Mundy’s chest. Warm hands wrapped around his back, deft fingers massaged his spine and traced over each bump with care. By instinct and mild curiosity alone, he let himself play with the older man’s hair. It was dark in between his fingers, but occasionally he would turn up a few greys. A gentle kiss was placed on his collarbone and similar ones followed, trailing down to his chest before shifting to his naval. He would have protested if the medic had gone any lower, but for once, he showed restraint and halted there. Mundy gave his hair a light tug, to encourage the man to go back up. Carefully, he guided Ludwig to a nipple. The warm breaths against the sensitive nub made him shudder in anticipation. Submissively, a tongue rolled against the nub and a short-lived burst of heat ran through him. Mundy let his hands roam down Ludwig’s back until he found a hold on his rump.

Then the sucking started. It was heaven all over and he let out a satisfied sigh.

Mundy parted his shapely rear with his hands and Ludwig briefly pulled away to speak. ‘’Stop teasing me…’’ He whined before resuming his work. Mundy adored the way he begged with every part of him, even his eyes were pleading with him. He felt his steadily hardening penis surge in delight. A revelation struck. _I like it when he begs. I fuckin’ do. Is… Is that wrong of me?_ Moral dilemmas were ignored as the pressure became too much to bear and he could only live in the moment. He couldn’t stop thoughts from racing. _I want him tah beg fah me, with his voice and his body. He’s too prideful tah do it but maybe with a little bit’a encouragement…_ The bushman placed two fingers in his mouth, coating them in spit.

He placed both fingers to Ludwig’s entrance, just gently. He stroked it lightly, just enough to be a suggestion.

‘’Mmm… _bitte_ …’’ He mumbled, sighing a hot gush of air against his chest. Mundy liked his tone far too much for his own comfort. _I want tah hear more of that…_ A thought muttered. He pressed in, just enough to get his hopes up before tearing it away again. ‘’ _Bitte!_ ’’ He hissed with more enthusiasm. The hands on his back gripped tightly and his nails nearly cut into him. Foreign pleas began to slip from the medic’s mouth, none of which could be understood.

A knock at the door interrupted them. Ludwig sighed. ‘’I don’t care…’’ He groaned. ‘’Go avay!’’ He snapped at the intruder.

The effeminate voice was unmistakeable. ‘’Doctor Humbolt, you know the policy.’’

‘’I’m **busy**.’’ Ludwig growled, rising up so that he was audible. Then his voice dropped low and quiet. ‘’Very, very busy. Aren’t ve?’’ He mumbled, falling against Mundy’s chest again.

‘’Yeah.’’ He replied quietly and twirled a dark lock of hair between his fingers.

‘’Ludwig, don’t make me get someone to kick this door down…’’ She insisted. The door handle turned. ‘’Oh—it’s unlocked…’’ She muttered. ‘’I’m giving you sixty seconds until I’m coming in.’’

‘ _’Oh mein Gott!_ ’’ He groaned with too much attitude to the point where he sounded like an agitated adolescent. ‘’I need longer zhan zhat!’’ He growled. ‘’Twenty minutes.’’ He negotiated.

‘’Fifteen.’’ She retorted.

Ludwig reluctantly agreed and climbed out of bed. Mundy smiled when he noticed the raging erection standing tall between his legs. It would be torture to ignore it. He watched in awe as Ludwig browsed through his wardrobe, carefully picking out an outfit. _He’s like a chick decidin’ what tah wear fah prom, bloody hell._ He picked out a plain white button up shirt, and slacks. He put on long socks with garters before dressing fully. Just when he was about to ask, the doctor retrieved knee-high lash platform boots, putting them on with ease as if it were routine. Mundy felt his mouth go dry at the sheer height of the heels and sole.

‘’No tie today, doc?’’

Ludwig smiled at him. ‘’I’m feeling a little less formal today.’’ He chuckled. ‘’I’m guessing you are feeling zhe same vay.’’ He snickered.

It was only then Mundy remembered he was stark naked. Without thinking about it, he gave yesterday’s outfit a whiff, decided it was fine and threw it on. Ludwig entered the bathroom and Mundy froze up when he heard a distinctive rattle and the creak of the little box being opened. _He’s makin’ sure this time, aint he?_ He returned with combed hair and a refined air that had been absent before. ‘’Please, make yourself presentable, Mundy.’’ He said with a smirk and tossed the comb to him.

‘’Ya call that presentable?’’ He joked, gesturing to the ridiculously eccentric boots. Despite his joking tone, it suited him and he looked good in such curious getup.

‘’I do, actually.’’ Mundy shrugged and entered the bathroom, closing the door behind him. He washed his face with cold water and it was endlessly refreshing. He looked to the mirror. He looked good. Rested. Happy. He tidied his mop of hair and tended to his aroused manhood. He couldn’t bear the thought of letting his excitement die down. He wanted to stoke the flames instead. He lifted his shirt and held it up between his teeth. He started with a few gentle pumps, smearing the precum in the process and lubricating himself enough for a good wank. He leaned against the wall, dick in hand and stroked it passionately. He knew he wouldn’t have long, so he was quick about it.

_//…Bitte…//_

He wasn’t sure if it was the desperation of it or because it was alien to him. But that word stirred him to no end. The bushman wanted to hear Ludwig pleading for it, begging for all of him. The bushman bit down harder on his top at the thought of teasing and abusing the medic’s lust until he was on his knees. He could only think of the doctor’s heady pleas in foreign tongue as he touched himself up. The fantasy of grabbing Ludwig by the hair, pinning him to the wall and exploiting him overwhelmed the bushman’s senses and his teeth ground on the fabric.

_He’d probably like it, wouldn’t he?_

He bucked his hips instinctually and hated himself for it.

_//Bitte!//_

That made him finish earlier than he had anticipated. He cleaned up his mess with a tissue and discarded the evidence. He felt renewed and awake.

Ludwig looked to him with wistful eyes. He talked in hushed tones. ‘’It’s a shame ve have to vait, isn’t it? I vas looking forvard to having your—‘’

He cut Ludwig off quickly. ‘’Hush, doc.’’

‘’Okay, I’m coming in now.’’ Addison said as the door opened. ‘’Oh uh, was I interrupting something?’’ She asked.

Ludwig couldn’t hide his annoyance behind a smile. ‘’—No. Zhis is fine. Come in.’’ Addison entered cautiously. She clutched the file tighter as she brushed past the medic and found herself a seat. Ludwig closed the door behind her. ‘’Vould you like tea?’’ He asked warmly, gesturing to the idle kettle on the countertop.

‘’Uh… Yes please.’’ Mundy felt his nerves kick up at that. With observant eyes, he watched Ludwig making the tea. To his surprise, he didn’t slip any sort of tablets in. Mundy almost sighed in relief.

‘’Do you mind if I let my birds out of zheir cage? Zhey get a little restless if I don’t let zhem roam in zhe mornings.’’ He dished the cups out, now full of steaming, hot tea.

She seemed discomforted by the thought. ‘’I do mind. Never liked birds. You know what people call them… ‘rats with wings’.’’ She raised her fingers to form quotation marks. The opinion was not popular with Ludwig and he reluctantly joined her at the table. ‘’Okay, so… What’s your relationship with your friend here?’’ She pointed to Mundy and he shuddered. ‘’You can leave if its more comfortable, mister.’’ She still didn’t know his name or had bothered to learn it.

‘’He stays here.’’ Ludwig clarified.

‘’Not your choice.’’ She replied quickly.

Both of them were staring at him, hoping for a response from the Australian. He felt heat rush to his cheeks. He wasn’t used to the attention. ‘’Uh, I’m happy tah stay.’’ He felt a little intrusive, knowing this conversation wouldn’t involve him and would be all about him.

‘’Vhere to begin?’’ Ludwig said, gazing out the window as if to gather thought. ‘’I’d say ve are friends, vouldn’t you?’’

Mundy reaffirmed it. ‘’Yeah.’’ The girl clicked her pen and quickly scrawled something. ‘’Good mates.’’

It seemed that was all she needed regarding their relationship. ‘’So… Do you have hobbies, doctor?’’

Ludwig relaxed in his chair and shot him a cheeky glance. _Besides suckin’ dick, mate._ He wanted to say. ‘’I play zhe violin if zhe mood strikes me… Sometimes I draw.’’ Mundy had never figured him to be the artsy type.

‘’Could I see your drawings? If you don’t mind of course.’’

Ludwig got out of his seat. He fumbled through his desk compartments until he fished out a hardcover book. He waved it up in the air like it was a prize and then returned to the table. He placed the book on the table for all to see.

Mundy opened to the first page. It was simple sketch, yet an unusual one. It depicted a dog with two heads. One of which was feral, with frayed fur and wild eyes. A mess of blood and foam dripped from its enormous fangs. The other had smooth fur and the eyes of a domestic pet. It writhed in apparent disgust, tearing the stitching on their body that held them together. Even with the grey graphite, he could recognise the blood. Next to it, there was writing. He couldn’t understand it. ‘ _Zu viel_.’

‘’What’s that mean?’’ She asked, pointing to the scrawl of German.

Ludwig said nothing to that and merely stared. The girl turned to the next page. She frowned when he saw it.

It depicted a German soldier in the mud, eyes rolled back, mouth agape and uniform and body alike torn to shreds by bullets. The firm jaw, bright eyes and dark hair made him look rather similar to Ludwig, but the man was far too small to be the medic. Then it clicked. ‘’This your brother?’’ Looking closer, he could see the shadow of a man over the corpse.

‘’ _Ja._ I had a dream about him and had to get it out of my mind. I hate remembering him like zhis…’’ Mundy felt his heart sink a little. There was a strange sadness to this picture even though it was horrible, no doubt about it. He turned over and was taken aback. It was of him, teeth bared and eyes furious. It was remarkably detailed and surprisingly accurate. Again, the caption was illegible to him. ‘ _Wütend’_ Ludwig clarified for him. ‘’Zhat’s how you look vhen you’re angry.’’ He shot the man a glare and he shrugged boyishly. Addison giggled.

Mundy turned over. He just about choked on his own spit when he realised what he was looking at. He wanted to laugh, but it would have been immature. The medic had drawn – in remarkable detail – several dicks. All of which were erect and exaggerated. ‘’Fuckin’ Christ!’’ He cried out.

Ludwig chuckled. ‘’Vhat can I say? Men are beautiful sings.’’

There were also quick sketches of men, all of which in compromising poses. There was one word on the page. ‘ _Gelangweilt_ ’

‘’What does that mean?’’ She asked, corners of her mouth upturned and pointing to the foreign word.

‘’It means ‘bored’.’’ He said, grinning.

Mundy cocked his head and raised a brow. He couldn’t stop himself from talking. ‘’So ya first idea tah solve the problem is tah draw dicks?’’ He could sense the disgust from the shilah.

‘’ _Ja._ ’’ The bushman laughed at that and the humour drained out of him when he saw the next page. Again, it was of him. This time, he was in his nest with his organs falling from where his legs should have been. His hand was outstretched and his eyes wide. His sniper rifle was on the floor far from reach. He found the angle peculiar. It was a high angle, making him appear small like roadkill partially flattened on the road. Then he saw the shadow of a man over himself. He came to a realisation. _Is this how he saw me? Some poor little bit’a roadkill?_ He read the scrawl by his hand. ‘ _Verzweifelt.’_ Nothing had to be said about this one so they moved on.

He swallowed hard. Mundy recognised the face of the pretty shilah immediately, the psychologist. She was being strangled. Her dark eyes bulged out with tears streaming from the corners. Her makeup was running and her face dark in places, suggesting her face was reddening from the strain.

And around her neck were gloved hands, squeezing tight. No doubt Ludwig’s.

Addison writhed in her seat. ‘’Oh… Oh god.’’

Ludwig said it as if it were reassuring. ‘’Don’t vorry. I don’t intend on doing zhat unless I have to.’’ Needless to say, nobody was comforted.

He caught the doctor’s smile as he flipped the page over. He quickly realised why. He was filled with uncertainty as his eyes realised what he was looking at. Again, a two headed dog. This time the deranged dog had been muzzled. Its ears sagged and its eyes were cloudy, yet sorrowful. The other dog’s ears pointed upward and its tongue hung loosely from its snout. He noted the collar around its neck and the blank tag dangling from it. ‘ _Wenn es nur so einfach wäre_.’

‘’Okay… that will do for now.’’ She said, her voice slightly shaky.

‘’I—‘’ A loud buzz from the wall cut him off. ‘’Ugh… Zhis early? Did somevone burn zhemselves vhile making breakfast or somesing?’’ He attempted humour but failed. The mood was too dour for laughter. In typical fashion, he fetched his coat and medigun before dashing off, leaving just the girl and the Australian.

She turned to him as soon as the door closed. ‘’What power does he have over you?’’ He turned cold all over. He hadn’t been expecting it at all. Mundy blinked rapidly as he regained his senses.

‘’Can’t talk.’’ He said truthfully.

Addison wasn’t satisfied with that. ‘’So you’re being threatened?’’ _Sometimes I don’t want tah leave. Is that bad?_ A thought mumbled. He said nothing. ‘’Talk to me.’’ She said with a stern face. ‘’How did this start?’’ She wasn’t noting anything down. Perhaps this was for personal interest? Mundy scratched at his neck, despite it not being itchy. His heart pounded in his chest. ‘’Why aren’t you leaving?’’ She asked to no avail. Both of them were silent for a while until her chestnut eyes met his and her brows furrowed, now impatient and a bit pissy. ‘’For god’s sake, talk!’’ She cried, raising her voice loud. ‘’Grow a pair and tell me!’’ She slammed her fist on the table and only got silence. He couldn’t say a word. That much he knew. ‘’One more time. Why can’t you talk?’’ She talked degradingly slowly and emphasised each word.

‘’I cant.’’ Was all he said.

‘’You can’t be this… pathetic.‘’ She sighed. ‘’I knew you were a coward, you know, I just had to take one look at your scrawny ass.’’ She growled with hateful inflections. ‘’You can’t even fight for yourself and here I am presenting you with an opportunity and you’re ignoring me because you’re too weak to even give yourself a chance.’’ Her brown eyes turned colder. ‘’I can get you out of here.’’ Those few words made his whole body tense up. It was relieving to hear, yet horrifying. ‘’So if you could just forget the doctor for a minute and listen to me as a man rather than a frightened little boy—‘’ _Frightened little boy?_ Those three words brought him close to snapping. ‘’For god’s sakes, doctor Humbolt is only a man and you’re too scared to tell me anything.’’ _He isn’t just a man. He’s something else. He isn’t… human. He jus’ looks like one._ ‘’You’re scared.’’ She said hatefully. ‘’You’re too fucking weak to stand up for yourself.’’

_//Too weak.//_

Those words opened the gates to a flood of memories. He wasn’t weak anymore. He had changed since then. He wasn’t scared. No. He’d show her who was frightened here.

_//Too fucking weak!//_

Mundy rose from his seat. He wasn’t armed with anything, but his bare hands would do just fine. Maybe better than fine. Mundy could feel the white-hot anger running through his veins, making him feel like he was on fire. He approached, letting the aggression seep into his movements. She began to rise from her seat and in one swift motion, he grabbed her by the hair and forced her up in a hard tug that made her wince. He smacked her across the jaw and smiled when he heard the rattling of teeth. He had missed close combat like this, it was rare on the battlefield as he was so far away from the fight most of the time. He would show her ‘weak’.

‘’I know you want to get out of here. I’m just trying to help you!’’ She cried and he landed a blow to her stomach, knocking the air out of her. 

‘’Ya don’t know what I want.’’ He growled and kicked her for good measure. He grabbed her by the hair and pinned her to the wall. Using the golden locks, the Australian slammed her head against the thin walls over and over. ‘’I am not **weak**.’’ He snarled and slammed her head against the wall again. He wanted to draw blood. He--

It came as a shock when he was socked in the face. She used the distraction to break free and she began to back away very slowly to the doorway, as if avoiding a dangerous, feral animal. She was breathing heavily. ‘’I can arrange with…‘’ He wasn’t listening. He was merely pursuing her thoughtlessly. His attention was elsewhere. He didn’t look, but he could see the towering figure of the medic behind the girl in his peripheral vision, waiting for her. He wondered how long Ludwig had been watching. Her voice had drowned out the sound of footfalls and she was too busy to notice his presence. He kept his eyes on her, not daring to warn her. He approached her with the intent of cornering the shilah. She kept taking steps back and would soon be in the arms of a very dangerous medic.

Ludwig stood behind her, listening thoughtfully to every single word. A devious grin spread on his lips, displaying bleached canines. This was a sick game for him. Cat and mouse, or rather, two cats and one mouse. One he intended to drag out. She was a real chatterbox, and it wasn’t doing her survival any favours. She practically walked into Ludwig. She spun to face him and gasped. As soon as her eyes met with Ludwig’s, she was grabbed by the throat and lifted into the air effortlessly, choking and gagging. ‘’How unfortunate. I vas hoping it vouldn’t have to end like zhis. Meddling little vixens like you need to behave zhemselves.’’ His tone was purposefully condescending. ‘’ _Und_ I think zhat Mundy doesn’t appreciate being… insulted. It vould do you some good to remember zhat.’’

‘’Stop!’’ She gurgled.

Ludwig ignored her completely and started to laugh loudly. It was energetic and passionate, filled to the brim with manic energy. He cackled like a hyena and he could hear the medic’s vocal cords straining at the effort. The volume doubled as tears streamed from her eyes and her makeup smeared. Her face reddened as she struggled to break free. Ludwig let her go, giving her the unfortunate impression that she had freed herself.

‘’ _Raus!_ ’’ He yelled enthusiastically and shoved Mundy forward. This definitely was a game for him. Ludwig was loving every second. And in all honesty, so was he.

She nearly stumbled on her heels, providing opportunity. Before he even thought about it, he was running after her. It was easy to catch up when she was so unsteady on her feet. _Bit silly tah wear heels, isn’t it, luv? The gravel aint doin’ ya any favours either._ He grabbed her like a bear, wrapping his arms around her, panting. ‘’You’re both crazy!’’ She screamed, struggling in his grip. He felt like he had just ensnared prey and he loved the satisfaction it brought. He despised the buzz he was getting from chasing her. He dragged her back through the infirmary and to a very pleased Ludwig. _He’s happy. I made him happy. Aint that somethin’?_

Ludwig snatched the girl from him and held her tightly. He drew his bonesaw and held it to her throat. ‘’I’m going to make somesing very clear… Mundy does not vant to leave. He does not need your ‘help’ and I do not need your ‘therapy’. You are of no use to anyvone and zherefore, you are a vaste of time, money and oxygen. So, give me a reason vhy I shouldn’t slit your throat.’’

‘’I… I can make sure administration lets you buy those meds.’’ She stumbled through her words. ‘’I know they’ve been denying your requests and I can—‘’

That piqued Ludwig’s interest. ‘’ _Oh mein Gott!_ ’’ He squealed in excitement. ‘’Zhat’s good enough reasoning for me!’’ He let her go. ‘’Off you go now… Don’t come back, okay?’’ He said sweetly and waved her off. He bounced on his heels in excitement with a genuine smile on his lips. She practically ran away and didn’t look back.

‘’What have ya been tryin’ tah buy, doc?’’

Ludwig giggled. ‘’Aphrodisiacs!’’ He cried enthusiastically. _…I shouldn’t have expected anythin’ else._ ‘’Every bit of medication I buy for zhe infirmary or for my own use goes through administration… for vhatever reason zhey keep denying my request for zhese special pills.’’ _Prolly for good reason._ His smile turned to something else and his lashes fluttered. ‘’Anyvays… I’m impressed.’’ He strode over, tall heels clicking against the flooring. He couldn’t help but sneak a glance at his beautifully long legs. A kiss was planted on his cheek and he froze up completely. The affection was out of place and he only felt uncertainty. ‘’You did so vell… Maybe ve aren’t so different, hm?’’ His hand was lifted to Ludwig’s lips and each of his knuckles were kissed lovingly and perversely. It was praise for his violent deed. Praise for hurting an innocent girl.

‘’You’re too good at this…’’ He mumbled. The warmth surrounded him and he adored it.

He let his free hand reach down to the medic’s thigh. He traced up the inside until he found what he was looking for. He grabbed at it and stroked it through the fabric. His lips parted in a silent whimper. _That’s it, aint it. Bloody pervert._ The taller man leaned into the touch, letting it happen and embracing each brush and stroke. ‘’ You’re alvays teasing me.’’ He sighed, exhaling a hot breath against him. ‘’Don’t stop…’’ He moaned as he stroked his length through the fabric.

Mundy quite liked having this power over Ludwig. He had submitted to a simple touch. He found himself amused at the thought of depriving him of any sort of sexual interaction until he was begging for it.

And so he stopped.

The medic’s disappointment made it worth it. He saw the way those pretty blue eyes asked for more and denied the pleas by pulling away. ‘’You can’t tease me like zhat and zhen not follow through…’’ Ludwig groaned. Mundy noted that without the aid of his spectacles, Ludwig had a cautious hand outstretched, feeling about for his whereabouts. He supposed he could only see rough shapes and colours from far away. He wondered if it was frightening not being able to perceive the world properly. Ludwig found his desk and fumbled a drawer open. He leaned in close so that he could see the contents and he frowned. ‘’…Oh dear. Zhat vas my last spare.’’ He grumbled. ‘’Mundy, vould you mind taking a trip to respawn and fetching me a new pair? I don’t like stumbling around like zhis.’’

‘’Can do.’’ He replied casually. Mundy looked over his shoulder as he left, only to see the medic looking back at him – well, not exactly meeting eye contact, but close enough. He was relieved when the cool, fresh air hit his skin. He revelled in the brilliant feeling of renewal that the outdoors brought. He listened to the environment, his steps crunched against the gravel, the wind rustled the trees and the sun was warm on his back. He passed by the mercenary rooms on the way and nearly bumped into the spy. Cigarette smoke was purposefully exhaled in his face.

‘’Have you come to your senses yet, _mon ami_?’’ He ignored the question and moved on. ‘’I suppose not. Next you will be claiming you have fallen in love…’’ He taunted with disappointment in his voice.

‘’Shut up, wanka.’’ He mumbled under his breath as he entered respawn. He snagged a pair of spectacles and quickly returned to Ludwig’s room.To his surprise, the man was at the table with leftover steak and chips in front of him. The chips would be a little soggy now but Ludwig didn’t seem to care. ‘’How’d ya manage without ya glasses, doc?’’

‘’Vis great difficulty.’’ He opened his palm roughly in Mundy’s direction, asking silently for his glasses. Mundy went a step further and put them on for him. ‘’Zhis is good, despite being from last night.’’ He said kindly, gesturing to the food in front of him.

‘’Aw cheers. I’m glad ya like it. It’s somewhat of a classic back ‘ome. If ya can’t cook a good bit’a steak properly everyone makes fun of ya.’’ The memories from his younger years made him smile.

The rest of the evening was quiet. Mundy spent some time outside, watching the clouds roll by and enjoying the warm weather. The medic read his novel and only had to leave to tend to a mercenary once or twice. It left a warm feeling of domesticity in Mundy. He finally felt at home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey so things are still slow right now. I'm struggling with what direction to take things.  
> 


	11. Guilt

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This might feel a little familiar... hmmmmmmmmmmm  
> (Edit: fixed a small grammatical thing with characters talking)

_He felt skin tearing under his gnashing teeth, he ripped at it without a care, barely hearing the screams and cries under him. Warm, fresh blood spurted against his face and he wiped it with the back of his hand. The flesh he tore was red and raw, he knew how sensitive it was and their shouts only became louder as he bit down. Rain poured from the sky in copious amounts, soaking him. His hair stuck to his face and his clothes became cold._

_Their screams had become hoarse, raspy and desperate now. He could only imagine the coarseness in their throat piling on with the sharp, stinging pain. He laughed loudly and spontaneously. He didn’t recognise his own voice. It wasn’t quite his, but it was deathly familiar. He felt good all over with a tingling, buzzing warmth coursing through him. He felt alive and--_

_He felt **guilty.**_

_He wiped his mouth again, trying to clear the evidence. He removed water-speckled gloves, revealing dirt laden hands. He went to push his glasses up but only found the bridge of his nose. He rose onto his feet and examined a nearby puddle for his reflection._

_A pit formed in his stomach. He felt heavy and cold all over. Most of all, he felt guilty. He had made this choice. He had torn a person to pieces like an animal._

_His victim rose from the dead and met his gaze. They pushed up their glasses, causing water droplets to fall from the lenses. His blue eyes had turned cloudy and remained dead but he moved as if he were alive. The wound still oozed blood and a clear fluid he couldn’t place. The accent laden voice was unmistakable. ‘’Maybe ve aren’t so different, hm?’’ Ludwig said, pointing to his ravaged throat. ‘’But not to vorry, I’m a biter too... Zhere’s no shame in it.’’ He rose to his feet, standing rather steadily for a dead man._

_‘’I’m **nothin’** like you.’’ He hissed, unconsciously balling his fists. ‘’You’re disgusting, ya know that?’’_

_‘’If I’m so ‘disgusting’… vhy are you falling in love, Mundy?’’ He said with a sickeningly smug air about it. He caught Mundy about to talk and quickly silenced him. ‘’And please, don’t give me a lie zhat you aren’t. You’re staying with me vllingly at zhis point. You don’t fight me anymore. You beat off to zhe thought of—‘’_

_‘’SHUT IT!’’ He screamed, lunging forward and socking him in the mouth._

_‘’Vhat, are you going to kill a corpse? Good idea, dummkopf!’’ He laughed mockingly._ _‘’Regardless, you see my point, don’t you?’’ He said, grinning from ear to ear. ‘’To love zhe very sing holding you captive… How perverse.’’_

_‘’I aint sick!’’ He yelled, only for the rain to drown his words as it grew even heavier._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I loved writing that dream way too much. Even when dead med is so fucking smug he knows he's a snacc


	12. Pills

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This one's a bit of a long one ngl  
> also a steamy one so yeah  
> Edit: added some more dialogue and fixed a broken bit of dialogue oops  
> EDIT 2: ADDED MORE SEX BECAUSE THAT WAS NECESSARY. Also its 2am and I need to go to bed so goodnight.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey so I know you probably want to read and that but I just wanted to put some notes in real quick.
> 
> Writing this bit and just being self indulgent was really good for me. Honestly, I've had a hell of a week, ATAR is starting to drown me and I felt like shit all this week. I think I failed about three tests and my mental state suffered because of it. I was feeling like a failure because I wasn't doing well anymore and just writing at my desk, ignoring the coming exam pressure and just indulging myself is making it a lot better. Every day this week I had about two tests (most of which back-to-back, in that I would leave one test and enter another) and I know I didn't do well. I've been really stressed, like I got this massive headache that lasted two days and then I had hayfever like symptoms (I don't even get hayfever normally!) so I pinned that to the fucking stress from school. It's ridiculous because I'm not even the type to worry too much about my grades but it's been really getting me down. I talked to a friend last night over discord and we talked about it together and it made me feel like I wasn't alone in this fucking hell. 
> 
> And a shoutout to you guys. Your lovely comments and kudos have made this week brighter for me. Love you guys. <3 
> 
> Anyway, that's my rant. Enjoy this porn. I wrote it at 1am so forgive any inaccuracies. Also I'm a sad little pansexual virgin without a dick so obviously my knowledge around this sort of stuff is extremely limited.

He awoke to the sound of a storm. He could hear the rain splashing against the concrete just outside in a rhythmic, almost harmonious sound. The faint rumble of thunder echoed in the distance. He frowned when he noticed how dark it still was. His eyes burned, an indicator that it wasn’t quite morning. He caught a lightning bolt from the corner of his eye through the window. The brilliant white was beautiful in the dark sky and he listened for the booming thunder to come after it. He was disappointed when it was only a low grumble from the sky, not a thundering crash.

Mundy sighed quietly and only then noticed Ludwig beside him. He was peacefully asleep and for once in his life, silent. He looked elegant even while unconscious, dare he say, pretty. Mundy let himself snuggle up to the sleeping doctor. He found the warmth of the other man comforting, guiltily so. He didn’t mind the fuzzy guilt, as he found himself to be already drifting back to sleep.

It was like being in the arms of a dangerous beast and knowing with pride that it wouldn’t bite.

That was until a single thought shook him awake. _Am I in love with ‘im?_ He looked to the man in question, still sound asleep, perhaps even more so with the closeness of another. Unintentionally, he took in Ludwig’s scent. It was part blood, part disinfectant and a homely scent he couldn’t place. It reminded him of freshly cut grass or a bale of hay. Simple, yet nostalgic. _I must be jus’ as crazy…_ A thought muttered as his fingers toyed with dark locks of hair.

Ludwig stirred slowly, waking at his touch. ‘’Vhat is it, dear…?’’ He grumbled, still not quite awake.

‘’Nothin’.’’ He said with a smile. Ludwig’s eyes appeared a glittery silver in the faint light. He leaned down and kissed the medic on the lips, barely thinking about it. It was an impulsive move, sure, but he needed to understand what he was feeling. Mundy preferred actions over words and perhaps, he could gather exactly what he felt. ‘’I… I jus’ wanna test somethin’.’’ He clarified and gave the man another.

‘’Zhis isn’t a very good test of… anysing…’’ He grumbled as Mundy planted a gentle peck on his cheek. ‘’But do tell me zhe results… I am a man of science at zhe core...’’ His voice was groggy, thick with the remnants of sleep.

‘’Ya sure are chatty for a bloke that jus’ woke up.’’ He replied.

‘’I like talking.’’ Ludwig mumbled.

‘’I’ve noticed. So shut up and lemme… never mind.‘’

‘’Let you vhat?’’ Ludwig asked, an unmistakable smile on his lips.

‘’Nothin’…’’ He realised what he had been about to say.

‘’Just say it already…’’ The sleepy medic sighed.

‘’Foine. Jus’ shut up and lemme kiss ya.’’ He mumbled it in embarrassment. Ludwig indulged him by granting him a better angle. The bushman went down on him and the older man was too tired to reciprocate, so he merely took it. Mundy shifted down to his neck and kissed Ludwig’s adam’s apple and he searched himself for any sort of indicators. _Am I feelin’ anythin’?_ He trailed back up to his lips and gently smothered them. Slowly, the medic pulled away.

‘’Do you need me to be ready to pass out for your experiment?’’ He muttered. ‘’I don’t vant to sleep vhile you’re giving me attention but I’m so tired… Can it vait until tomorrow, Mundy…?’’ He grumbled drowsily.

‘’I suppose it’d be better when you’re more awake… but ya get on my nerves when ya have so much fuckin’ energy.’’

‘’Tire me out zhen.’’ He mumbled against the pillow. ‘’Just not nearly as much as zhis if possible…’’

*******

Mundy awoke to the pleasant smell of coffee and breakfast. He stirred slowly and was surprised to find a bird sleeping beside him with puffed feathers and closed eyes. Looking around, there were many doves on the bed, some asleep, some preening themselves and some running around without any care in the world. He smiled when he noticed Ludwig over the stove, stark naked with a plate in hand.

‘’Doc, why aren’t ya dressed?’’ He asked, voice groggy and not ready for use just yet.

Ludwig turned to face him, bearing a cheeky grin. ‘’It isn’t a crime, is it?’’ He teased. ‘’Besides, It’s quite comfortable.’’

‘’Fuckin’ hell…’’ He grumbled, making sure it was only barely audible.

Ludwig scooped up a ceramic cup and its saucer and brought it over. ‘’Don’t spill it or you’re changing zhe sheets.’’ He warned. Mundy was about to thank him when he noticed the peculiar pill on the plate.

‘’What’s this?’’ He gestured to the pill with his lips in a scowl.

Ludwig played it off like it was nothing. ‘’Oh, zhat girl – I’ve already forgotten her name again – she is alarmingly efficient. Zhese vere delivered just earlier zhis morning. I’ve taken mine, if you are curious. I’m yet to feel zhe effects.’’ He noticed Mundy’s reluctance and thought he needed instructions. ‘’You can swallow it or dissolve it in your drink if zhat’s easier.’’ He wasn’t sure if he wanted to get so riled up under the influence of a drug. Ludwig returned to the stovetop, tending to the potentially burning food. The little bird beside him opened its eyes and yawned cutely. Mundy did something a little devious, he put the capsule in the pocket of his shirt from last night. For all he knew, that pill could knock him out cold or worse. He sipped at his coffee and instantly felt a little more alert. He jumped at the sound of a whistle from Ludwig, it was a very short tune and it wasn’t melodic, rather inquisitive.

The sleepy bird next to him responded with a whistle. It sounded like an answer, short and to the point. He wondered if he was looking into it too much. Ludwig set the table and brought out the daily newspaper. He put plates on opposing sides and his cup on one of them. ‘’It ready?’’ He rose from the bed and received a nod so he sat down. He felt the saliva flood his mouth at the sight of avocado on toast and eggs.

When biting into his toast, he sorely missed vegemite. It would have gone perfectly with the avocado, but he was too hungry to dwell on it. He chowed down like a starved dog, disregarding how he appeared to others. It was gone all too soon. Mundy looked over to the doctor, he was merely reading the paper, coffee in hand.

He looked normal. This wasn’t the same man who asked him to hurt that girl. A dove flew over. He noted the orange tag. The dove cooed softly and he looked at it only to find that it was staring at him as well. ‘’Why is he starin’?’’ He cocked his thumb towards Archimedes.

‘’He vants you to share breakfast vis him.’’ Ludwig clarified, not looking up from the paper. ‘’He has developed an eye for meat... If I vere to die in here someday, I have no doubt in my mind zhat he vould eat me… starting vis zhe eyes.’’ He said it matter-of-factly, as if he wasn’t joking. Strangely, he didn’t seem bothered by the idea.

‘’Grim, but nice in a weird sorta way.’’ He mumbled.

Mundy sipped his coffee and the bitterness kicked him back to life. His mind woke up fully. It was quiet for a while, not that he minded. It was a pleasant and comfortable silence. Suddenly, breaking it, the medic chuckled. ‘’I find it cute zhat you think zhat I don’t know exactly vhat you’re doing. Do know zhat I’m very aware of everysing you do, dear.’’ He felt himself freeze at the sudden shift in tone and demeanour. His smile was no longer playful or kind, it was malicious. He wondered what on earth the bloke was talking about until his eyes darted to the empty saucer then back to Mundy’s gaze. ‘’Zhe doves are my eyes and ears, Mundy. Allow me to demonstrate.’’ He whistled that same tune from before and got the same response from that same sleepy bird. ‘’I asked if you took your medication, she says you did not.’’ He ripped a piece of egg off for the bird, she waddled over and happily took it as a reward. ‘’Animals do not have zhe capacity to lie.’’

‘’How did you—‘’

The drowsy dove finished her bit and pecked at Ludwig’s portion for more. ‘’I get so bored zhat I train zhem to do anysing I could possibly need. Zhey are intelligent animals, you know.’’ He whistled a different tune and several birds flew onto his shoulder. ‘’I can tell zhem to attack as vell, but I assume you do not vant your eyes pecked.’’ _I’m glad he assumed right for once…_ ‘’So, vhere did you stash it, thinking zhat I vouldn’t know?’’ He said smugly, folding his arms and reclining into his chair. Mundy opened his mouth to speak but was promptly cut off. ‘’And please, don’t lie to me.’’ He grumbled.

Mundy sighed. ‘’I’ll get it.’’ Shamefully, he strode over to his discarded shirt, reached into the pocket and fished the tablet out.

‘’Good, now come here.’’ Ludwig shifted his seat out and patted his lap. His tone was patient but he knew the man wouldn’t tolerate a delay. Carefully, he eased himself onto the medic, trying not to put all his weight down at once. The normalcy was gone and the same old creature was staring at him through a man’s eyes. ‘’Give it to me.’’ Ludwig opened his palm. Sheepishly, he handed it over. ‘’Open your mouth.’’ He tensed at the order. _I’m capable of takin’ it myself! I don’t need ya tah put it in fah me._

He vocalised his thoughts to a lesser extent. ‘’I can, er,’’ it took every part of him to remain somewhat respectful. ‘’I can take it myself.’’

Ludwig rolled his eyes, a disgusting smile lingering on his lips. ‘’Evidently not. Open up.’’ The bushman caved and opened his mouth. He gagged as fingers were shoved in and the pill placed at the back of his tongue. He was expecting to have it gently placed in his mouth, not forced in. It was done roughly to punish him. The intruding digits retreated and instead lingered on his throat, rubbing up and down to make him swallow. As much as he tried to resist, he swallowed it by instinct alone. ‘’Zhere ve are.’’ He sounded far too pleased for a man who had shoved his hands in a bloke’s mouth. He hated being ordered around like he was nothing but there was nothing he could do. Particularly if the one dishing out commands was Ludwig. He realised that he was still on the man’s lap and he was being stared at. It was an expectant look, as if the medic was waiting for something from him.

‘’I thought we were ovah this shit, Ludwig.’’ He thought aloud and immediately regretted it.

He saw the older man’s patience wear thin. ‘’And I thought ve vere over zhe **disrespect**.’’ Ludwig wasn’t hiding his irritation and it came out with an attitude. ‘’So please, do bozh of us a favour and do as I ask.’’ He had been backed into a corner.

‘’I’m sorry, doc. I wasn’t… I wasn’t thinkin’ straight. I didn’t mean tah offend ya.’’

‘’Vas zhat so difficult?’’ He sighed. Mundy had no answer. He couldn’t explain why, but he was disappointed. He had been hoping that something had changed, that maybe they were slowly becoming equal. But no, the doctor still thought of him as if he were lesser. He shouldn’t have expected anything less from him and yet, his optimistic nature had hoped for something more. _Am I stupid for thinkin’ things could change?_ A kiss on his cheek interrupted his thoughts. He felt weak at the sight of those pretty beryl eyes. He was looked at with such warmth and a disgusting sweetness that he couldn’t place. It sickened him because he liked being looked at in such a loving manner, even if that love was twisted in every sense of the word. ‘’See? Ve’re learning. Sings are getting better... Aren’t zhey?’’

‘’I ‘spose so.’’ At least he wasn’t having his fingers pulled any more. Mundy had no doubt that Ludwig could and definitely would do it again if he was ‘out of line’ in his mind. And yet, he wanted to think otherwise. ‘’Ludwig…’’ He began, wondering if he truly wanted to go there. ‘’If… I were tah… Maybe… Uh…’’ He was finding it almost impossible to put the words in the right order. ‘’If I were tah get outta line, would ya… would ya—‘’ He could hardly say it. ‘’Would ya hurt me?’’

Ludwig’s brows furrowed at the question. He pushed up his glasses and his lashes fluttered. His words were harsh and unfiltered. ‘’It depends on how far you stray.’’ Ludwig’s gaze darted down to his lips, then back to his emerald eyes. ‘’Sometimes only a light slap on zhe wrist is necessary… Some sings call for greater punishment. So _ja,_ I am capable of hurting you but I prefer to do it for a reason. It all depends on you, dear. But do be avare zhat I have difficulties controlling my temper.’’ He clarified. ‘’Besides, I do try to treat you when you’re good.’’ Hands rested on his cheeks, holding him in a strangely comfortable, warm position and tilting his head up to meet his eyes. ‘’Zhis morning I made you breakfast and let you sleep in because you put on such a good show for me yesterday… Ve had fun togezher, didn’t ve?’’ He said too giddily for his liking. A pit formed in his stomach when he remembered that he had **enjoyed** smacking that girl and dragging her back into the hands of a depraved lunatic.

‘’Not really.’’ He muttered.

Ludwig prodded his chest. ‘’You just lied. Remember vhat I told you? You should—‘’

‘’—Meet your eyes when I lie.’’ He continued. ‘’More convincin’ or whatever.’’

‘’Good. Can I have zhe truth now, please?’’ The plea even came through in his gaze. There was something gentle about the way he looked at him. ‘’Zhere’s no shame in it, Mundy. Ve are mercenaries. Zhere is no need to appear like perfect people.’’

‘’You do.’’ He blurted, thinking of the medic he had first met. Polite, patient, kind. Hell, willing to run through bullets and flames to tend to his wounds. He wasn’t looking at the same man and even then, he wasn’t wholly convinced that this Ludwig was completely authentic.

‘’Oh you flatter me!’’ He said with a grin. ‘’I do love playing at it, makes it far easier to catch people off guard. I certainly caught you, didn’t I?’’

‘’Don’t take this thah wrong way, but I always knew there was somethin’ off about ya.’’

Ludwig didn’t seem to take offence. ‘’Aw, vhat gave it avay?’’

‘’Jus’ common sense, and thah little things. No man works all day and all night without some sort’a ulterior motive. And somethin’ about thah way ya talked tah us. Not quite genuine, at least not tah me. I don’t think anyone else picked up on it. But I could practically smell ya manipulatin’ that lardass heavy.’’

‘’You sure are observant of people despite your… social difficulties.’’

‘’Well, when ya aint blabberin’ ya mouth off, ya tend tah notice shit ya didn’t see before.’’

‘’Zhat makes sense.’’

‘’Maybe ya should talk a little fuckin’ less. Ya might learn somethin’ about the people ya work with.’’

Mundy let his hands wander down Ludwig’s chest, more so in a playful motion than in a sexually charged one. It was misinterpreted. ‘’Ah, so zhe pills are kicking in?’’ Those words were unexpected but very welcome in his mind. Thinking harder, the idea of a good fuck wasn’t a bad one. He could easily pin his eagerness to the meds and not himself. _Yeah, that sounds good._ A thought muttered in the recesses of his mind. He quickly pushed the idea away and shuddered. _I’m jus’ as bad as ‘im… Far too eager. But hey, it’s jus’ the pills… prolly…_

‘’Yeah. I think so.’’ He replied. ‘’Are we gonna shag then, doc?’’

Ludwig found his choice of words amusing. ‘’Vell… Not until you get your bony _arsch_ off me.’’

Mundy cracked a smile. ‘’I aint bony, mate. **You’re** bony. Look at ya!’’ He teased, poking Ludwig’s flat stomach. ‘’Ya need tah eat more, lanky bastard.’’

Ludwig humoured him in kind. ‘’I can’t help being zhis beautiful, can I? Especially vhen I spend my vork day running after our team of _dummkopfs_ …’’

‘’Fuck ya.’’ He laughed. ‘’Ya think tah highly of yourself.’’

Ludwig chuckled. ‘’I’m merely flaunting vhat I have. Zhere’s no shame in zhat. And you shouldn’t be so offended. You’re pretty too… some confidence vouldn’t hurt.’’

‘’Ya reckon?’’ He found himself to be grinning at the compliment.

‘’ _Ja._ You have everysing a man could vant.’’ He felt warm hands lock around his. ‘’For instance, you have lovely, petite hands. I only vish you vould give zhem some love… Oh and zhese just steal my attention…’’ He felt a teasing pressure on both of his nipples. ‘’I’m sure even zhe girls vere jealous.’’ The flattery made him feel warm all over. It was self-indulgent but he wanted to hear praises and most of all he just wanted to be touched and showered with love. He could feel heat on his cheeks and even in his ears. It was all quite exciting. ‘’And don’t even get me started on zhis beautiful sing.’’ Ludwig placed a thumb on his adam’s apple before kissing it. He cupped Mundy’s chin. ‘’And zhese vonderful lips of yours… I—‘’ He stopped listening when he noticed how his system was responding to it all. He was practically overheating and he was dying to get started. It stirred him up to no end upon hearing such laudatory words. 

He pulled Ludwig in and nuzzled up against him. ‘’I want tah fuck ya, doc.’’ He mumbled, surprising himself. ‘’Ya would feel so bloody good…’’ He noticed how much his mind was racing. His heart had kicked up in pace and that heat on his body had only intensified.

A low purr emanated from Ludwig’s throat. ‘’Ah—Zhose meds have definitely began affecting us…’’ He could feel Ludwig’s hard penis pushing up against his thigh, aroused and needy. He straddled Ludwig and rubbed his hardening cock against the medic’s, grinding up against him. The doctor whimpered and rutted against him in kind. It relieved some of the need, yet he wanted more. He went at it faster. He rutted against the other man, rewarding both himself and Ludwig. He liked being looked at with such lust and need, like he was giving him **exactly** what he needed. He went harder and even the doctor started to rub against him in kind. ‘’Oh, Mundy… I can’t—‘’ He grabbed the man and forced a rough kiss. Teeth bumped and it was clumsy but he didn’t care. It was difficult to maintain and they were practically moaning into each other’s mouths. Ludwig stopped suddenly, panting. ‘’Mundy stop, stop. I don’t vant to cum just yet.’’ Firm hands on his shoulders halted him.

‘’But I want you to cum.’’ He reaffirmed.

‘’Not yet. Bed. Now.’’ 

He stood up and sat on the bed, waiting with no patience left. He reached under it, finding the lubricant with ease. He put some oil on his palm and slicked his cock with it. He wanted to shove his dick in something, desperately so. If he were alone, he’d probably rub one out but in the presence of another, he would begrudgingly wait for it. Ludwig looked to the device on the wall. He approached it and ripped the cord free from the wall, depriving it of electricity. _No interruptions, huh?_ He rapped his fingers against the sheets in anticipation. Just looking at the bloke was riling him up. _He’s so fuckable. He’s practically beggin’ for it…I might jus’ grab him and—_ ‘’ Doc, hurry it up I wanna… I wanna get started.’’ He groaned, feeling an unbearable pressure and need in his abdomen. He was craving release already. Ludwig muttered something in foreign tongue as he tossed his glasses aside crawled onto the bed. He swayed his hips as he crawled towards -- and on top of Mundy. _He knows how tah bloody flaunt it, doesn’t he?_

A hand wrapped around his firm penis - it was enough to make him shudder - and Ludwig readjusted himself before easing himself onto it. The head entered first and immediately, he felt the urge to buck his hips. He denied himself that pleasure for the moment. Ludwig took him in fully and eagerly. He adored the feeling of tightness around his aching cock and could no longer resist his urges. He bucked up violently and with haste, at first, the medic scrambled on top of him, eventually finding a hold on his back, clutching onto him tightly. ‘’Mm… You’re rough…’’ He purred, practically melting onto his cock. The sensation of rolling his rips and the slap of skin on skin did wonders for his arousal and he was left wanting even more. He wanted Ludwig to be **loud**. He wanted the man to beg for it. So he changed the angle of which he rolled his hips. He knew he had hit gold when he mewled without restraint.

‘’Get loud fah me, luv.’’ He muttered, going harder and faster. His penis rubbed up against the medic’s prostate relentlessly and he began to whimper and whine like a bitch in heat. His cries were fervid, lusty and eroticised and only increasing in volume.

‘’Harder…’’ He sighed, now dishevelled and needy. His eyes were blown and glittery with raw pleasure. He obliged the man, hoping to hear him purr. At the harder thrusts, he felt muscle spasming around his cock in ecstasy. He snuck a quick glance at Ludwig’s penis and was delighted to see the fruits of his labour. It was firm and kissed pink, definitely near the peak. Ludwig tilted his head back, lashes fluttering and penis twitching. He moaned and whimpered with each hard thrust, submitting to every aspect of his movements. He noticed Ludwig’s hand blindly creeping down to his abdomen. _Oh no, no, doc. Ya aint gettin’ off that easy._ He snatched it from him to delay the inevitable.

He increased his pace, leaving both himself and the medic breathless. He knew he couldn’t maintain it for long – and he wouldn’t have to. His climax was not far and it wouldn’t take much more to finish him off. Ludwig’s nails dug into his back as he slammed into the man’s prostate without mercy. He was sputtering clumsy strings of German between breaths and moans, he couldn’t understand a word but he knew it was filthy. His mouth hung agape as Mundy rammed into him and he climaxed. He sighed, slumping even as the bushman kept going. Ludwig sighed, visibly exhausted.

It didn’t take much more for Mundy to finish. He rode out his climax with vigour, greedily taking in all the pleasure he could get before it was over. ‘’Shit, Ludwig. That was bloody amazin’…’’ He said, voice lined with remnants of his orgasm.

‘’ _Ja_ … More zhan satisfactory on your part.’’ He said, easing off of his softening cock. ‘’I can do more. Can you?’’ He said shifting the bushman out of the way as he eased onto the pillow and on his back. He leaned over to the man’s lips and kissed them. Ludwig returned his affection. It was spiritless and languid. ‘’Mundy stop…’’

‘’C’mon, ya don’t mean that.’’

‘’I don’t mean it. Kiss me.’’ He whispered. He grabbed Mundy by the chin when he purposefully delayed it. ‘’Kiss. Me.’’ He insisted.

‘’I can do more than that.’’ He said, letting his hands wander.

‘’Yes! Do more.’’ Ludwig breathed.

Mundy toyed with him. ‘’Tell me what ya want me tah do tah ya.’’

‘’Touch me.’’ He whispered. The request stirred him up in all the right ways. His voice had been a weak plea, filled to the brim with need.

Ludwig threw his head back, anticipating to be touched and pleasured. ‘’Beg for it.’’ Mundy cruelly let his hands wander to the point of interest. He let it linger around his abdomen.

‘’ _Bitte…_ ’’ It wasn’t good enough but the word excited him. He put the medic’s already excitable penis in his hand. ‘’Mundy, **please**.’’ He moaned out the last part.

‘’Please what?’’ He said, the smirk lingering on his lips.

‘’Please touch me…’’ He sighed, spreading his legs and arching his back in preparation.

Mundy liked his tone and the slight quiver in his voice. He reached for the lube and lathered the medic’s eager cock with it. He pumped it and slowly eased himself on top. He stroked it, pampered it. Ludwig mewled with delight. He shifted, boring down on the doctor’s neck. ‘’Should I bite you, doc?’’

‘’Bite me.’’ He placed his lips against his throat. He grazed his teeth against the medic’s neck, only rubbing them. ‘’Bite me…’’ He delayed it further by tonguing the spot he intended to nip. He started by nibbling the sensitive area, then he bit down, hard. ‘’Yes! Ravage me.’’ He moaned, body writhing under him with every bite. The aphrodisiacs were driving them both crazy. He couldn’t bear the lust. Ludwig’s cock was hard in his hand, desperate and needy. It was practically begging to be touched. So he pampered it, pumping and stroking and stimulating everything. He adored the hum of Ludwig’s throat under his tongue and teeth as he bore down. He was moaning and whimpering, body arching and needy. He was surprised when a quick spurt of cum splashed against his stomach.

‘’Shit… so soon.’’ He muttered.

‘’Zhe drugs…’’ Ludwig sighed. ‘’Zhat’s it. Zhat’s all.’’ He slowly rose up, visibly exhausted. ‘’Zhat vas good. Very good. I assume you have experimented vis men before?’’

‘’Yeah.’’ He replied. ‘’Givin’ it a go a few times, mostly tah see if I liked it. The blokes I got with were usually pretty nice, lettin’ me experiment and that to see what I liked doin’.’’ He said, the memories bringing warmth to his heart.

Ludwig grinned drowsily at him. ‘’I’m exhausted…’’ He sighed.

_//Tire me out zhen.//_

The Australian slowly pulled Ludwig towards him by the chin. They locked lips and Mundy lead the kiss. He did it gently and lovingly, still high on the remnants of his climax. It was shyly returned. It didn’t last long, Ludwig pulled away. ‘’What are ya doin’?’’ He asked, more inquisitive than agitated.

The medic grabbed some tissues and wiped the mess off of Mundy. ‘’I’m going to have a shower. I’m not particularly fond of being filzhy longer zhan I have to be.’’ His gaze softened. ‘’ _Ach,_ don’t look at me like zhat, I von’t be long.’’ _Bullshit, your showers are never short._

‘’Like what?’’ Instinctually he wanted to stop doing whatever he had been doing but it was impossible when he didn’t know **what** that was.

‘’Like you’re going to miss me.’’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ohhhh shittttt someone's having conflicting feelings :o 
> 
> Also I love the idea of a bored medic training his doves to do random shit
> 
> I know Mundy wakes up twice in this chapter but like... middle of the night cuddles are irresistible.
> 
> I'm actively debating on whether I should kill off that dumbass psychologist, it could be romantic I guess, just couple murder. I didn't actually mean to write her character to be so annoying but it just sorta came out of me. So that's how it is.  
> I love writing banter and I need to do it more often. 
> 
> I'm still working hard on the next parts but I'm having some struggles in terms of where to take things next. So suggestions are always welcome. Oh and criticism, there's bound to be errors in this chapter. I did get a mate to proofread so hopefully not.


	13. Calm

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> can you guys not drug each other all the time god it gets annoying  
> haha my exams are gonna fucking kill me :)  
> Anyway, this is a nice fluffy chapter. Enjoy!

It was quiet, with the exception of the sound of running water from the bathroom. Mundy got dressed, this time in a simple flannel shirt and jeans. It was simple, but he liked simple. He looked to the doves running amok. They pecked at everything and anything without care. Some had taken the time to rip up the newspaper and to desecrate the shredded remains. _Destructive, jus’ like their dad._ He noticed that one of them was tapping at Ludwig’s desk and more specifically, a drawer. He wondered if it was meaningless tapping or if it was conveying something. These animals had been proven to be intelligent more than once, so he wouldn’t put it past them. He opened it up and felt his heart sink. Another bottle of pills, filled to the brim and seemingly unopened. A prescription lay next to it but the handwriting was definitely a doctor’s – almost unreadable. _One a day, huh? He hasn’t even taken one… I wonder what they’re for. It was recently prescribed too._ Slowly, as to not make noise, he unscrewed the cap. He was far too curious for his own good and found himself staring at the medic’s unfinished coffee. Besides, it was karma for what the medic had done to him. It was only fair he get a taste of his own medicine – quite literally. He dropped a tablet in and watched it dissolve. Hopefully it was tasteless. He neatly dropped the bottle back into place as if nothing happened.

He was impatient to see the results.

Mundy offered his index as a perch for that helpful dove. He allowed it to hop onto his shoulder and whispered to it. ‘’Cheers, mate.’’ It all felt justified, and just maybe, the results would be entertaining or a welcome change. Either way, a twisted sort of justice was coming.

The door to the bathroom opened with a creak and the medic stepped out, towel wrapped around his body, strangely he also covered his chest. ‘’Christ, doc. Ya don’t have any tits tah cover up! Jus’ put it ‘round ya waist for fuck’s sake.’’ 

‘’Are you saying you don’t like zhat I’ve covered myself up?’’ He teased and without hesitation, ripped the towel off. ‘’Happy?’’ He said, chuckling to himself.

‘’Fuck you.’’ The Australian groaned.

‘’You just did, Mundy.’’ He snickered, placing a hand on his hip and sneaking a side-glance.

‘’Fuck ya twice.’’

‘’Please do.’’ He had only fuelled the fire. Ludwig’s eyes lit up and he let out a brief whistle, a ‘whew’ of sorts. It unintentionally caught the attention of his doves. ‘’Goodness, you look good in zhat. Suits you.’’ Ludwig dressed himself, thankfully a little less eccentric than yesterday. ‘’Should I vear a tie today? I’m on zhe fence.’’

‘’Yeah, go on.’’ He said, mostly indifferent. Once he was done, Ludwig plugged the call device on the wall back in. Mundy expected it to be going off, but nobody had hit the call button to his surprise.

Ludwig returned to his breakfast – now cold – and gladly resumed eating. He frowned at the ripped newspaper. ‘’Vell, it vas shit anyvay… _Ach_. Your dirty mouth is reflecting on me, Mundy!’’ He tsked at him.

‘’Can’t help it. Every second word is a curse back in ‘oz.’’ He couldn’t help but smile when Ludwig took a sip of his coffee. _Karma is fuckin’ comin’ for ya, doc._ He looked away to hide his smirk.

‘’All zhis talk of cursing reminds me, I have an appointment vis zhe scout soon.’’

‘’Is he gonna be doin’ thah cursin’ or are you?’’

‘’Him most likely vhen I tell him to reduce his sugar intake.’’ He said, slinging his coat over his shoulders. ‘’Anyvays, it shouldn’t take too long if he is cooperative. Be good, _ja_?’’ His tone had been friendly, but the words unmasked an underlying threat. A reminder he wasn’t completely safe. The door closed behind Ludwig.

_//It depends on how far you stray.//_

The medic wouldn’t find out.

It wasn’t long before the scout arrived as told by his not so muffled voice. The thin walls allowed him to hear everything, regardless of the young man’s volume.

‘’Good morning, _herr_ scout. You’re right on time.’’ He heard a chair being pulled up. ‘’Do you have time for tea, _mein freund_?’’

‘’Nup, not happenin’, I’ve heard some sketchy shit about ya fucking tea. I don’t wanna wake up without my kidneys or something like that.’’

‘’Oh come on, ve bozh know I vouldn’t do such a barbaric sing. If I vere to remove your kidneys, you vould know about it beforehand.’’ He played innocent perfectly, even Mundy almost believed it. ‘’And may I ask vhere zhese suspicions are coming from? It is important to me zhat you’re comfortable.’’ Mundy knew that to be a lie, but something about the way he said it was so convincing. The medic didn’t care if his patients were comfortable or not, it was merely a matter of what was convenient for him.

The scout had none of it. ‘’I aint an expert but—‘’

The medic shut him up. ‘’If you are not an expert, vhy gossip about it?’’ Despite the words being bitter, he spoke them kindly and completely swayed the conversation in his favour. ‘’Vell, regardless…’’ It seemed Ludwig considered that a victory. ‘’You vanted an appointment vis me, so vhat is it zhat you vant?’’ The doctor’s voice gained some honest excitement.

Mundy’s heart kicked up, anxious. ‘’I’m actually here wonderin’ where our sniper has gone, I knew ya would get pissy if I didn’t get an appointment ‘cause you’re so busy and shit.’’ A small pause. ‘’I haven’t seen snipes ‘round since like…’’ He could envision the young man counting on his fingers. ‘’I dunno. A while. Where’s he been, doc?’’

‘’Ah, I’ve been treating him. For zhe sake of confidentiality I cannot say vhat he is afflicted vis but he von’t be on zhe field for some time, a little less zhan two veeks or so.’’

‘’Shit.’’ There was a brief pause, then a revelation. ‘’Hold up. Then why isn’t he in here?’’

There was another pause, likely for the medic to come up with some sort of excuse. ‘’For zhe sake of comfort, he’s currently in my room.’’ It wasn’t a very solid excuse, but it would hopefully do. The scout wasn’t the brightest lightbulb.

‘’Right, okay. Wait, aint it weird?’’

‘’Vhy vould it be?’’ They were both narrowly beating around the bush.

‘’Aint ya a uh, f—‘’

‘’Use zhe nice vord, please Jeremy.’’ The use of his name made the request authoritative.

‘’Uh that. Yeah.’’

‘’Two men sleeping in a room togezher does not immediately make bozh parties homosexual, _herr_ scout.’’ Ludwig clarified further. ‘’I may be, but zhat doesn’t mean our sniper is. Okay?’’ He had backed the scout into a very awkward corner, making him out to be unknowledgeable when Mundy knew the bloke hadn’t meant his words that way. He had merely been asking if they were involved in his own way. He wondered if Ludwig knew it too and was merely dancing around the subject matter. 

‘’Yeah okay…’’ He mumbled, defeated. ‘’So… can I see him?’’

‘’Ask first, please.’’ Ludwig said, surprising Mundy.

A knock thumped against the door. ‘’Yo, snipes, can I talk to ya?’’

He was unsure how to respond and said the first thing that came to mind. ‘’Yeah, aight.’’ He wondered if he would regret his decision. The door opened and the Bostonian waltzed in with the medic behind him. Ludwig leaned against the doorway as they spoke. ‘’How’s it goin’, mate?’’ He was surprised when he got no glare of disapproval from the medic. He merely listened without much care.

‘’Yeah good.’’ His voice dropped low. ‘’You alright here? You haven’t been ‘round.’’ 

Just in case, he said what he felt was necessary. ‘’Yeah, I’m aight. Jus’ not tah well.’’

‘’Do you need the team to sort ya out?’’ His phrasing was unsubtle and out of the corner of his eye, he noticed Ludwig reaching in his pocket for his bonesaw, yet he didn’t follow through with it and his lashes merely fluttered as if he couldn’t do it, like the action didn’t register properly. As if he couldn’t do it. Something had blocked him, restrained him. _The meds! They must be fuckin’ workin’!_ An excited thought cried.

‘’Nah, I’m aight.’’ He reassured.

‘’Ya sure, pally?’’

‘’Yeah.’’ It wasn’t entirely a lie and that embarrassed him a little.

‘’Okay… gives a shout I guess if ya need out.’’ He whispered not so quietly. He could smell the sickly artificial sweetness of lollies or soft drink on his breath. ‘’Okay, that’s all I came for.’’

Ludwig gave a defeated smile. ‘’I vould normally take zhe opportunity to do a check-up, but I can’t be bozhered, luckily for you.’’ He pushed off the wall and stood upright. ‘’I only ask you heed my advice and reduce your sugar intake. It vould do your heart some good.’’ He said in passing to deaf ears as the kid ran past. It was strange to see the normally so uptight and meticulous doctor not bothering or giving a shit. It was relieving. Maybe the pills had temporarily killed the workaholic in him. ‘’He isn’t very good at vhispering, is he?’’ Ludwig said with a genuine smile. That was a rare sight too. An organic smile.

‘’Nah, he’s pretty shit at it. Prolly half of thah fuckin’ base heard him.’’ Mundy couldn’t help but grin when the medic laughed.

‘’ _Ja, ja._ Probably.’’

A thought occurred to Mundy. _He doesn’t even seem bothered that I was talkin’ tah people. I thought he would get pissy._ He vocalised that thought. ‘’I thought ya would be mad, doc.’’

‘’Vhy? Vhy vould I be angry?’’ Ludwig asked, confusion on his face.

‘’Uh… Forget it.’’ It was as if part of Ludwig had been cut out and drained out of him. ‘’Ya got any more appointments, doc?’’

‘’No… Vhy?’’ He placed a hand on his hip. ‘’Is zhere somesing you vant to do vis me?’’

‘’Yeah.’’ He scratched at his neck awkwardly. ‘’Do ya reckon we could uh… maybe… go out, have a picnic or somethin’? Feed some’a thah birds? Ya don’t have tah or anythin’…’’ Waiting for a response was torture.

‘’Dear, you didn’t even have to ask.’’ He said with a smile. ‘’Zhe answer is obvious is it not?’’ He grabbed a packet of grains from beside the bird cage. He whistled to the flock, ordering them to go inside. He put a handful in for them as a treat, then closed the cage door, taking the bag with him. ‘’I vill be back later, my angels.’’ He said lovingly. He went to the fridge. ‘’It is going to be a disappointing picnic… I don’t have many sweet sings. Or anysing remotely… unhealthy.’’ Ludwig inspected an apple and plucked out another. His words were true.

‘’I have tonnes’a chips and shit in my van. Prolly chocolate too, knowing myself.’’ He piped up.

‘’Of course you vould.’’ He rolled his eyes playfully. ‘’Let’s go to your van zhen.’’

‘’I can’t believe you, Ludwig. Bit hypocritical of you, considering you were telling thah scout to quit it with thah fuckin’ sugar this mornin’ and now here’s you cravin’ some rubbish food.’’

‘’I do like indulging guilty pleasures once in a vhile, like most.’’ He justified it with a flimsy, albeit understandable excuse. Ludwig’s hand locked around his. ‘’Let’s go.’’ He tugged his hand giddily before striding ahead and pulling him along. Mundy matched his walking pace. The warmth from his palms was comforting, reassuring. Hell, he quite liked it. Ludwig didn’t even bother to lock the infirmary behind him. He was liking this carefree medic a lot. Blue eyes darted from the sky to the trees and the world around them as they walked, taking in the environment with eagerness. It was then when he realised he was staring at Ludwig rather than the scenery and he felt a little flustered. Looking down to their interlocked hands, he thought of how couple-like they appeared. _Bizarre, aint it?_

_//Next you will be claiming you have fallen in love…//_

_Why do ya always have to be fuckin’ right, smartass spook?_ They halted at his van. Mundy opened the door and entered, breaking the link between them. Ludwig entered after him and scowled at the mess, a stark contrast to his pristine room.

‘’It’s terrible in here.’’ He huffed. ‘’A pigsty.’’

‘’Yeah, yeah. I know.’’ He said, inspecting the cupboard. He scavenged a packet of chips and a chocolate bar. ‘’Anythin’ else strike ya fancy, doc?’’

‘’Zhat should be plenty. I don’t vant to spoil my appetite… Or yours.’’ He said, prodding Mundy’s belly with his index. ‘’Remind me to get you to clean up in here.’’

‘’Will do…’’ He mumbled the lie. _Can’t be fucked._ He nicked a picnic blanket from the cupboard and tucked it under his arm. ‘’Aight, let’s go.’’ This time he was the one to offer his hand. Ludwig took it and again, he was enveloped in that lovely warmth. ‘’So where are we gonna settle down?’’

‘’Zhe middle of zhe map is less… industrial. Dare I say zhere is a little bit of grass.’’

‘’Sounds good.’’ Little more had to be said. They walked in a comfortable silence, pretty much inseparable. Coincidentally, the spot they picked out was close to where Mundy typically lounged about after a battle. He spread the rug out on the grass and before he could even untuck a corner, Ludwig had stolen a spot on the blanket. He patted the space beside him and Mundy joined his side. The medic removed his spectacles, further exposing the unusually saccharine look in his eyes. In the sun, the icy colours appeared warm. Ludwig sighed softly and slumped onto Mundy’s shoulder. ‘’Tired, doc?’’ He asked, placing a hand in his hair.

‘’Mm… A little. I can’t say vhy… It’s only zhe afternoon. Maybe I am getting old.’’ He murmured, eyes to the sky.

‘’Maybe its all the workin’. Ya need a few days off, mate.’’

‘’Oh vhat I vould do for a day off… A proper one. Not just a day off zhe field, but a day visout zhe nagging voices of zhe team…’’ He mused with a grin. The thought brought joy to him, and admittedly, to Mundy as well.

‘’Would be nice, wouldn’t it?’’ He reaffirmed, hoping to push action from the doctor.

Ludwig interjected. ‘ _’Ja,_ but you know vhat vould be better right now?’’

‘’Ya want me tah bust open thah fuckin’ snacks, don’t ya.’’ He joked, ruffling Ludwig’s hair.

‘’Read me like a book.’’ Mundy rolled his eyes and opened up the chocolate bar. He broke a few blocks off and offered it to Ludwig. ‘’Here, _bitte._ ’’ He lazily pointed to his mouth. He complied with the request and fed the saccharine treat to him. ‘ _’Danke._ ’’ Ludwig sighed and he closed his eyes. The weight on his shoulder was quite nice. He felt at home in the sun, with someone close to him. He ran his fingers through the medic’s dark hair, indulging himself in the closeness.

‘’I love ya, don’t I?’’ He muttered, barely audible.

‘’Vhat vas zhat?’’ He received a murmur in kind.

He said it a little louder. ‘’I love ya, Ludwig.’’

He felt the hum of the man’s throat against his shoulder. ‘’I love you too.’’ A peaceful silence followed, allowing the sounds of nature to prevail. The warm sun only added to his enjoyment. It almost felt like home.

*******

Dragging a lethargic medic back to his room had been a hassle, despite the fact that it was getting dark. They probably would have stayed out there all night if the issue of a proper dinner wasn’t brought up. They went through dinner options. Ludwig wasn’t particularly keen on cooking.

‘’How ‘bout a good Aussie sanga then?’’

‘’How does zhat differ from a normal one?’’ Ludwig asked over his shoulder whilst browsing the fridge.

‘’Well… I don’t know how you lot do it, but in oz we shove a sausage in a slice’a bread and that’s it.’’

‘’Is zhat a euphemism for your dick, Mundy?’’ He chuckled.

‘’It could be, if ya want.’’

Ludwig shrugged. ‘’Ve’ll see.’’

‘’So a sanga for dinner, then?’’

‘’ _Ja._ ’’ The medic said in passing as he closed the fridge, stepping aside to let Mundy tend to it. He walked to his desk, pulled out his art journal and a pencil. Mundy only hoped he didn’t draw more dicks. He tossed some sausages in to cook and buttered some bread. Easy. For once, Ludwig was quiet and sketching tirelessly. Whatever it was, he had a clear idea in mind.

‘’Whatcha drawin’, luv?’’

‘’I have no idea!’’ He said with glee. Mundy shrugged. He was desensitised to the odd enthusiasm by now. He placed the cooked sausages in the bread and handed the plate to Ludwig. ‘’ _Danke._ ’’ He said quietly, eyes not leaving the page. Mundy served himself up and sat at the table, hoping Ludwig would join him, but the medic didn’t. He was far too busy with his sketch. ‘’I’ll just be a few minutes. I need to get zhis on paper. Ozhervise it vill just linger in my head.’’ Mundy waited a little bit, hoping he’d be done before dinner went cold. ‘’Okay. I’m satisfied vis zhat…’’ He said and joined him at the table. It was mostly quiet and he was growing to love the domesticity of it. Waking up with another, having breakfast together and merely spending time together… it was different for him. He felt at home in a way. He never thought he’d feel this way. He used to be quite content with being alone, but now he wondered if he would ever be able to bear that same isolation again.

Dinner was quickly over with. ‘’Oh my fuckin’ god ya can eat.’’ He said, gesturing to Ludwig’s empty plate. Mundy had only been able to eat half, eating the snacks had spoiled his appetite. ‘’Ya have a metabolism like ya fuckin’ doves!’’

The medic grinned at him. ‘’Zhat’s true. It vas a lot vorse vhen I vas young. My poor mozher had to cook so much just to feed her growing boy.’’

‘’No wonder you’re so bloody tall. Mum fed ya good.’’

‘’Zhat she did.’’ He dumped his plate in the sink, not bothering to wash up. ‘’I’ll do it in zhe morning.’’ He clarified. ‘’I can’t be bozhered.’’

‘’Fair enough.’’ Mundy stood up and he couldn’t stop his gaze from wandering to his sketch. ‘’Can I have a look?’’ He asked, cocking his thumb towards the drawing.

‘’Oh, _ja_ , _ja_ , go ahead.’’ Looking at it, he couldn’t quite comprehend it at first. It was a blank figure with no defining facial features. However, its body was contorting in all the wrong ways. In each limb was a string that lead up out of frame. It was being pulled out of wack. A puppet. Underneath it was a flame, causing the legs of the figure to drip, as if it were melting like wax. He read the caption but the word was unknown to him. ‘ _Vergiften’._ He was going to ask, but the sight of Ludwig stripping in his peripheral proved to be distracting. ‘’If I had known I had an audience I vould have done more of a tease!’’ He said with a cheeky smile.

‘’It’s aight. Don’t need one… ‘Specially after this mornin’.’’

‘’Good. I’m to tired to perform strip teases.’’ He sighed. ‘’I’m going to lay about for a bit.’’ He crawled into bed, exhaling gently as he slumped against the pillow. Mundy couldn’t resist the urge to get in beside him. ‘’You too, Mundy?’’

‘’Yeah. ‘Prolly aint gonna sleep yet though.’’

‘’I might.’’ He yawned and his lashes fluttered. ‘’I can barely keep my eyes open.’’

‘’Well, I’ll be here when ya wake up.’’ He wriggled in closer, wrapping an arm around the man. He was already nodding off. He felt Ludwig’s chest rise and fall with slow breaths. It wasn’t long before he was out cold. Mundy personally wasn’t tired, but seeing the medic out so peacefully made him envious. He smiled when he heard the soft pitter-patter of rain outside. The storm was arriving soon. The sound of rain and thunder always put him right to bed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There's a storm on the horizon ;) 
> 
> Mundy doesn't think about the consequences of his actions... hooh boi.  
> Hmm I wonder what that drawing means (It's a call for help shhhh)  
> I had too much fun with the sex jokes in this one oml


	14. Storm

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> OH FUCK THE STORM IS HERE FUCK RUN

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short little dream sequence   
> it was annoying to write honestly  
> I was vibing to 'again' by crusher and I think some of the lyrical content got in my head.

_The floor beneath him was glassy and empty. Showing only a reflection of the cloudy night sky above. Thunder rippled nearby. Shimmering water akin to quicksilver poured from the sky in copious amounts. The storm was coming and the cold wind pierced his skin, leaving gooseflesh in its wake._

_He felt like a drowned rat, he was soaked and clothes dripping. When he took in a breath, he choked, lungs full of water. He coughed and sputtered, struggling against the rain and his own body to breathe. He was drowning from the inside. He fell to his knees, weak. He wiped his mouth and felt his heart sink. Blood. There was blood on his hands. His blood._

_But looking closer, it wasn’t blood at all. Rather, was a grotesque black ink. He inspected it carefully. It was thick like blood but ran quickly like water off of his fingers. He dipped a finger in his mouth, out of curiosity and an overpowering need for confirmation. He was having inklings but couldn’t deduce the substance. It was terribly bitter, so much so that it **burned.** It was dripping from him now, melding with the water splashing against his skin. It was coursing through his body and he wasn’t coping. Somehow it was foreign. It was **toxic**. His veins were on fire, unable to cope with it. He felt something inside of him being pulled and being violently ripped out of place. Skin was tearing and he clutched his stomach, only for more of that terrible substance to flood from his system. His grip did nothing to staunch the flow. It was being rejected by his system. Being removed by force._

_At his feet, the ink pooled in with the water, creating swirls of tainted quicksilver. The bitterness rushed his mouth, overwhelming him and he violently spat it out. It was draining from his body, it had been rejected and soon, it would be out of him. It was like arsenic. Bitter poison._

_He had been poisoned._

_At the revelation, a figure of light materialised before him. In a human-like hand, it held a lit match. And before a word could be said, it tossed the flame carelessly. It landed just beside him and suddenly, a fire sparked. It encircled him and approached, fuelled by the poison he had rejected. He couldn’t escape it as it approached._

_Upon touching his skin, it burned even brighter and with greater intensity. He was shrieking like an animal, unable to comprehend the feelings, the sights and the pain. It felt as if he were being ripped in two. The rain did little to stifle the flames._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh yeah Ludwig won't find out  
> famous last words


	15. Renewal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Uh oh.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> haha exams are today rip me :(

Mundy felt strange, he was aware that he was waking up, but he wasn’t sure why. He was still half asleep when a revelation struck. _Where’s Ludwig?_ He looked around the room, but he wasn’t anywhere to be seen. _Prolly jus’ took a piss or somethin’ right?_ A familiar sound betrayed that notion. It was coming from just outside the room, most likely in the infirmary. It was a melody, solemn and dignified. He pinned the violin to be the culprit behind his interrupted sleep. He threw on a shirt and entered the medical bay. Cold blue eyes met his and Ludwig halted playing. He placed the instrument aside and placed his gloved hands in his lap. _Why’s he dressed fah work? It’s early, aint it?_ ‘’Good mornin’.’’ He said, putting on a smile despite feeling slightly uneasy.

Ludwig’s gaze was uncaring and steely. Looking closer, he noticed the bags under them and the pinkness in them. _Shit. The pills have prolly worn off by now._ ‘’May I ask vhat’s good about it?’’ He groaned. Mundy couldn’t help but notice how dark it was outside. Through the windows, the sky appeared almost black. _It’s so fuckin’ early!_

‘’Doc… Did ya sleep? Ya look tired.’’

‘’I did for about two hours. I have more important sings to do zhan sleep right now.’’ There was something hateful in his voice, as if he were alluding to something.

‘’Yeah? Like tah play ya vioin? Sorry, mate, I’d argue sleep is better for ya.’’ Mundy said it more in a joking way than an accusatory one.

The response was demeaning. ‘’Oh, you’re **so** funny…’’ He said with a painful amount of sarcasm. _He’s pissed. Does he know? He’s sort of… calm? Pissed but not tryin’ tah break my neck or anythin’…_ ‘’Mundy, if you look on my desk, zhere is somesing of interest.’’ His words were sudden, but it was a demand rather than an informative statement. It took no time at all to notice this item of interest. It was a document, detailing the results of some test. Ludwig had underlined a particular substance. Mundy swallowed dry. The name matched with the pills. _Fuck. He knows._ ‘’You know, Mundy, I gave you zhe benefit of zhe doubt. I thought you vouldn’t dare to pull a stunt like zhis. But I vas wrong, vasn’t I?’’ Ludwig folded one leg over the other. His posture was stiff, firm. He wasn’t open to debate. No, this was a scolding. ‘’I knew before I tested for it and even zhen I had a vain hope. But zhen again, emotions get in zhe vay of rationality, don’t zhey?’’ That statement hit him harder than any punch could have. The medic had trust in him and wanted to believe in him. ‘’And zhey say past behaviour is an excellent indicator of future behaviour. I shouldn’t be surprised, and yet, I’m so **angry** vis you as if it came as a shock.’’ He saw Ludwig’s fingers tense in his lap. _He wants to hurt me._ ‘’So tell me, vhy did you do it?’’

It was a good question. It had been for a variety of reasons. He wanted payback first and foremost, but he had also been curious about how the meds would affect Ludwig. ‘’Well… I wanted tah get ya back.’’

‘’Zhat’s it?’’ He bared his teeth in anger. ‘’How childish…’’ He hissed.

‘’Surely you understand. Someone wrongs you so you hurt them as you see fit. Your version of payback is tah attack me physically. To ya, mate, that’s justified. To me, payback is to give you an idea of what it was like tah be exploited.’’

Ludwig rose, his height made him imposing, Mundy knew he could hold his ground if he didn’t give in to the intimidation. ‘’You violated me?’’ He growled, hands gripping Mundy’s shoulders. Eyes burned into him.

‘’I wouldn’t sink that low, doc.’’ He prodded Ludwig’s chest, letting that statement sink in. ‘’If ya put ya anger aside for a tic, ya would realise that because ya had those meds, we had a bloody lovely day together.’’

He bared his teeth in anger. Ludwig couldn’t stand it. ‘’But you don’t understand vhat it vas like for me! It felt as if I were dead, Mundy, and someone vas pulling my corpse around and doing a poor impression! It was like zhere vas an imposter under my skin! Poison in my veins--’’

‘’--C’mon, you’re bein’ dramatic and ya aint understandin’ what it was like fah **me** , Ludwig. Things were bettah, ya know that, right? But ya want to think you’re above being medicated. They help you!’’

‘’Oh shut up!’’ He was slapped across the face. ‘’You didn’t even ask me vhat zhey vere or even if I should take zhem, you just forced zhem in me visout any care for vhat I thought.’’

‘’Yeah maybe that was shit of me but you wouldn’t have taken ‘em unless I made you take ‘em, right? Asking would have been redundant.’’ He hissed back. ‘’They changed you, Ludwig. For the better. I felt safe, ya know? I knew ya wouldn’t hurt me. I knew… I knew ya loved me.’’

His gaze softened before turning cold again. ‘’No, no. Vhy must you change me to feel loved? Am I not enough for you?’’

‘’No, no, you’re bloody plenty, doc.’’ He said with a bitter inflection. ‘’So fuckin’ much ya need chemicals tah do somethin’ as little as sayin’ ya love me.’’

‘’I love you visout any fucking tablets, _dummkopf!_ ’’ It was different, hearing a normally so civil creature use blunt curses.

‘’But you’re shit at expressin’ it!’’ They were yelling now.

‘’Fine! _Ich liebe dich._ I love you, Mundy. I do! Are you happy now?’’ His voice shook, anger and sadness colliding created tremors in his normally unfaltering voice.

‘’For fuck’s sake. It aint as simple as that! I feel **unsafe** around you, Ludwig. I perceive you as a threat because ya can and fuckin’ will hurt me for doin’ thah smallest things jus’ ‘cause you don’t like it.’’

‘’I don’t hurt you visout reason. My intention is to prevent—‘’

That made his temper explode into a ball of flame. ‘’DO YOU EVEN HEAR YOURSELF!?’’ He was the one to throw the first punch. He heard and felt the rattle of teeth on his fist. Ludwig staggered back, clutching his jaw and lip bleeding. He charged and threw another. ‘’Oh yeah, it’s not so bad because you feel its justified! Yeah no worries mate, go on and fuckin’ saw my fingers off! That’s fair!’’ He yelled, plunging a heavy fist into the man’s stomach. He lost his air and Mundy shoved him to the ground before pinning him. Ludwig wheezed under him and writhed, trying to get out. ‘’Things are gonna have tah change, Ludwig.’’

‘’So zhey are.’’ A hand reached up and he flinched away, until he realised the intent was to hold his cheek. ‘’Vhat is it zhat you vant, dear?’’ He realised that all the screaming had made his voice hoarse. It wasn’t so smooth any more.

‘’I don’t want ya tah hurt me.’’ Now he was exhausted. And so was Ludwig.

‘’Vhat do you suppose I do instead?’’ It was a dumb question.

‘’Talk to me. We can sort it out that way.’’ He did the medic a favour and wiped the blood from his mouth. ‘’See, we’re talkin’ through our issues right now and it’s workin’.’’

Ludwig reluctantly agreed. ‘’ _Ja_ …’’ The hand on his cheek shifted to the nape of his neck and slowly eased him down. ‘’Please, just—‘’ He didn’t have to finish his request. Mundy smothered him with kisses. It said it all really – apologies, pride, love, hate, reconciliation. It was all in there, in a simple action. Fingers ran through his hair as he was kissed back. They went at it gently but eagerly, even when split, Ludwig’s lips were soft and irresistible. He had to pause to breathe.

He thumbed the bloody spot on his lip. ‘’We should get this cleaned up, yeah?’’

‘’Mm… do I have to do it right zhis instant?’’ He whispered, leaning in to do another round.

‘’Ludwig, come on, I’m givin’ us an excuse tah shower together. Ya should bloody take it, pisswit.’’

‘’Vhen you phrase it zhat vay, maybe ve should deal vis zhis...’’ He said with a cheeky, weary smile.

Mundy slowly shifted off the medic. He held his hand and helped him up. ‘’Let’s go then.’’ He dragged Ludwig to the bathroom and helped him strip.

‘’You’re eager.’’ He chuckled and started on Mundy’s shirt as he was being undressed. It was done lazily, with a clear lack of energy from both parties. He turned on the faucet and water poured from the shower head. Thankfully, there was enough room for both of them. Soon, the water was nice and hot. Not hot enough to burn but warm enough to be addictive and incredibly comfortable. Gently, he pushed Ludwig against the wall, then brushed up against him. He directed the water on them. It was beautifully warm now, with the combined heat of another and steaming water. He tilted the medic’s chin down and he leaned up to meet his lips. It was tired, yet passionate. The heat brought renewal and cleansing. He felt as if he was being purified of all the hate and anger from before, it was being washed down the drain with the dirt. He felt things could be better now. And the tenderness of their embrace gave him confidence.

He looked to Ludwig’s beautiful blue eyes and it all just came out of him. ‘’I love you, Ludwig.’’

‘’I love you too, Mundy.’’

Things were going to change for the better.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ...Something tells me that Ludwig didn't mean that in a good way...
> 
> Hey guys, this may be the final chapter and for now I'm probably gonna mark the work as 'complete'  
> When I have the power of hindsight, I might read through this again and make some edits. 
> 
> I personally feel I've exhausted a lot of the potential out of this scenario and to continue any further wouldn't be great - as things would get repetitive. For example during that argument, I was tempted to write it so Ludwig spins the argument to his favour and gets his way, but I thought that wouldn't be good, as that's sorta been done before in this fic. Instead I did it so Mundy managed to achieve some sort of compromise so things could change for them :)... Or maybe not. It's for you to interpret really. I never truly gave Ludwig's pov for a reason kek :)  
> I wanted to leave it on somewhat of an optimistic note for Mundy at least. Or as optimistic as the situation can be.
> 
> So, if you've been here through this clusterfuck, thank you. Really, like you're a trooper, man. 
> 
> The lovely comments and kudos have been stroking my tiny ass little ego and encouraged me to write publicly like this. A year ago I would never have dared to put anything of my work out there but so far, I love sharing my dumb little stories with disgusting characters that you want to punch in the face :) 
> 
> Also, if this ending really pissed you off, let me know and I'll consider revising it. I got about 5 hours sleep last night and accidentally wrote an ending. I said 'fuck it' and went with it. 
> 
> Thank you for reading. I've started work on another fic - it deviates from the canon a fair bit (I'll give you a hint... modern setting + fantasy elements ;) )- but I hope you lot like it. It might be a little while, because exams... but hey, keep an eye out. Love you, bye. <3


End file.
